Things Never Change
by makura moderski
Summary: *complete*Can people change? Naruto contemplates his life and wonders why he loves the village that hates him so much? Rated M for suicide attempt. Will a certain lazy shinobi be able to help him through it? ShikaNaru. shonen-ai, yaoi. please R
1. People Never Change

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 18, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual acts, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, and violence.

**Thank you soooo much PoseidonDemon for translating into FRENCH.**

**So any French speaking readers are welcome to travel on over to PoseidonDemon's profile for the translation if you'd like. : ) He was very nice and did a great job. Thanks again!**

**I also want to thank Charlotte Lazarus for translating TNC into spanish for me. It looks lovely and I'm very pleased with it. : ) So if there are any spanish speaking readers feel free to travel on over for the translation. Thankyou! : )**

A big thanks to Crimson Sakura Princess for betaing this chapter!

Naruto's POV

It's always the same. I wake up wishing to be someone different, but I know it isn't possible no matter what type of mask I wear. I'm still the same person. I try my best not to think that way but let's face it. My life hasn't exactly been a picnic with the way i've been treated. Will the village ever acknowledge me? No. Neji was right, people never change who they are. Well, rather it's near impossible for a person to change themselves. I can't change who I am, and the villagers can't change who they are. Who was I trying to kid? Was I really so naïve? I can't leave my house without being glared at or worse. I can't walk outside at night for fear the villagers would gang up on me. Which they've tried several times before, but Iruka or Kakashi had always stepped in. I still don't know to this day why I _LOVE_ this village and everyone in it with all my heart.

I would give my life to save these people! The very same people who have made my life a living hell! I've been beaten and ridiculed all my life by these people and I can honestly say I hold no grudges and I hate no one. My dream to be Hokage, I guess, it wouldn't matter much if I don't have the respect of the village. I know my friends and most of the shinobi here would respect me, but the civilians? No. They never will. Being Hokage would be empty if the people can't trust me. Why do things always happen like this? Why was I chosen to house the Kyuubi?! It's not fair! I hate it, I really hate myself.

End Naruto's POV

The blonde boy sat in his kitchen on the floor hugging his knees to his chest, while a steady flow of tears blurred his vision. He rocked back and forth slightly lost in his thoughts and feelings of hopelessness. He had tried to sleep but he couldn't. It was early morning now. He stayed that way for hours waiting to leave to meet his team at the bridge. Maybe he would just show up and tell Kakashi he was ill and go home. It could work, maybe.

'Yea right.'

It was an hour before they were to meet at the bridge and Naruto picked his shaking body up from the ground and tried his best to compose himself. He was able to stop shaking after a while and plastered that ridiculous grin to his face. He checked the mirror to be certain he looked composed enough. After all they were his problems and no one else's. He locked his apartment and left. It wasn't long before the glares started and whispering. He did his best at being friendly by smiling and even saying "Good morning." All it earned him was more foul looks and a few resulted to throw rocks at him or even shove him. But he never got angry or fought back; he just kept on his way. It wouldn't be right if he fought back. It's not their fault they felt this way. Their hearts are damaged by what happened the day the Kyuubi attacked. They had no way of healing if they couldn't blame someone. It was just unfortunate for Naruto that he was _that_ someone.

'I can't blame them, everything was my fault. I'm the nine tailed fox.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a particularly large stone was flung at his head and caught him off guard. He stumbled forward a bit rubbing his head. He was seeing double. He kept his smile in place even though his head was throbbing in pain. He rubbed the back of his head.

'I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry. Forgive me!' Naruto inwardly begged to be forgiven for things he didn't do.

"Monster!"

His hand was covered in blood but he didn't care he just kept walking. These sorts of things were just part of his life. It was always going to be this way no matter how hard he tried to change it.

'I am a monster.'

His eyes held sadness while his mouth was in an unnatural smile. If you weren't paying attention you would think nothing was wrong by the boy's actions and large smile. But those eyes told everything if someone would just look, but they wouldn't. No one noticed ever. Naruto was screaming inside for just one person to notice. Just one person to care about him. He sighed reaching the bridge forty minutes early; he rinsed the blood from his hand and did the best he could do for his hair. The blood had crusted and dried. He sat along the stream waiting for everyone else to arrive. He stared at his reflection in the water and was only able to see the Kyuubi. He cringed in disgust at his reflection. His hand punched at the water's surface while tears threatened to flow.

'I can't do this anymore…'

Inside he was breaking to pieces. He longed to be forgiven by the villagers. He longed for his hell to end, but he could see no way out. He was trapped in this life. A life that was chosen for him.

It wasn't long before his ears detected Sakura fangirling herself at Sasuke who just ignored her the entire time. It had been that way since Naruto damn near killed himself to bring Sasuke back to her. Sakura no longer talks to Naruto or even seems to care. She got what she wanted and now she didn't have time for him. Naruto quickly gathered back his smile and readied himself for today's plans. Hopefully they were just training. He really didn't feel like going on any missions. Sakura's voice grew louder and Naruto stood.

"UH…where's Naruto…he's such a loser. I mean we made it here on time."

'A loser? After all this time that's how you still think of me? After I brought Sasuke back to you? What do I have to do to be acknowledged?'

Naruto dropped his head in shame he wished the stream was deep enough to drown himself in, but it wasn't. He sighed turning around with his smile and walked up.

"You're late Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry." He managed to say, but the words came out awkwardly.

Sakura was probably about to hit Naruto not realizing he'd actually been the first to arrive, while Sasuke had known the whole time he was there; he just chose not to say anything. Although he thought it was weird that Naruto hadn't said that he'd been there the whole time. Before he could think this through any further Kakashi poofed himself into existence or it would seem that way to a non-shinobi.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got lost on the path of life…."

"Yeah right!!!" yelled Sakura angrily.

Kakashi looked in Naruto's direction waiting for a reply from the blonde about his being late but it never came. Kakashi realized how out of character it was for the blonde and spoke up.

"Eh Naruto aren't you going to yell too?"

"He just got here too sensei!" chimed Sakura.

"I see. Is that so?"

"Yea…hehe...I woke up late."

"Okay well anyways training's been canceled for today!"

'The new Icha Icha paradise came out today!'

With that he poofed himself from existence again rushing to the book store to get the new issue of his beloved porno novel.

"What!! He made us wait just to cancel?!" yelled a very pissed off Sakura.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto was secretly glad it ended up this way. He was in no mood to fuck around. He didn't think it was possible to feel worse than he'd felt this morning but he did. He felt awful. Sakura's words to Sasuke however little it seemed cut Naruto like a kunai.

"Well I'll catch you guys later then!" Naruto smiled at them leaving.

Sasuke stared at the dried blood on the back of his head and wondered for moment before the thought was pushed from his head. Sakura had decided to bombard him with questions and nonsense.

Naruto may have smiled as he walked home but inside he was dying. Behind that smile of his was little boy curled up in a ball of pain. He just felt so alone, so cold. He avoided eye contact with the villagers on his way home. He wasn't sure he could keep his smile going. He tried his best to shut out the harsh names they called him, but in his state it was hopeless. He heard every hurtful word and the pain it made him feel was almost unbearable. It hurt so much he could barely breathe.

It wasn't long before he reached his home. In his state of sadness he hadn't managed to shut his front door completely and didn't notice. He wandered into his bathroom shutting the door behind him. He looked in the mirror. His reflection seemed to morph in front of his very eyes into the Kyuubi. He began to cry.

'Damn fox!'

Naruto punched the mirror full force. The shards of broken glass shattered and flew to the ground. Naruto wasn't far behind. He dropped to his knees sobbing. His hand was bleeding freely, but he didn't care. Kyuubi healed it quickly.

'Damn fox! Can't I even bleed on my own?! You've ruined me fox!'

He hugged his knees to his chest and began to rock slightly just as before.

'Why me? Why did the 4th have to seal away the nine tails inside me? It's not fair.'

~Tsunade's Office~

"Ah you're finally here."

"Yes Hokage." 'Though it's troublesome I _was_ cloud watching.'

"I need you to take these papers to Naruto please."

"Yes Hokage."

'Why do I have the troublesome tasks? I was just minding my own business when she sent her goons out for me to do her bidding.'

The Nara boy sighed lightly..

'I guess it can't be helped. They are labeled as important so I guess a chunin has to deliver them. It's still troublesome.'

~Back with Naruto~

His sobbing peaked. He hated himself more than anyone would ever know. He hated the Kyuubi with every bit of his being.

'Bastard fox!'

He smirked as he realized how he could help _everyone._ Maybe they'd consider respecting him. Maybe he'd finally be seen as the hero the 4th said he should be treated as. He glanced at the shards that littered the floor around him and smiled, maybe it was fake, maybe it was real, but it was smile. He grasped the sharpest looking shard and held it in front of his eyes for a while. His tears stopped but his face was still puffy and looked like he'd cry again at any second.

The glass shined beautifully in the light from the bathroom. He took the shard to his wrist and dug deeply. His face cringed with the pain, but in some sick way it felt good. The Kyuubi begun almost immediately on healing his wounds, but Naruto just kept stabbing his wrist and slicing. He quickly moved to the other wrist and the fox's chakra was fading and couldn't keep up with Naruto. But still he couldn't die with the fox in him.

'DAMN YOU!!! We're going to die here and now fox!'

Naruto took the shard and stabbed his own stomach. Naruto gasped in pain but just kept stabbing repeatedly into his gut. He stopped only to savor the pain. To Naruto it was like that pain was freedom, and he could taste it. The blood started pooling around him. He heard a noise but kept with the stabbing and slashing trying to exhaust the fox's chakra so he could bleed enough to die. This pitiful scene went on for a while, and then he started sobbing again. Even in his state he thought of his feelings of guilt for all the pain and suffering he'd caused the villagers.

'I'm sorry for everything.'

Shikamaru stood in the doorway of Naruto's home looking confused as to why the front door was left open. After a few seconds he let himself in. His eyes scanned the room.

"Naruto?"

He looked in the kitchen and as he turned the corner he could hear the sobs from the bathroom.

"Naruto?" he called knocking lightly on the door, when his call was met with sobs the brunette grew worried.

He opened the bathroom door without even thinking. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at the grisly scene before him; the sight would haunt him forever. The blonde was barely conscious stabbing himself in the gut.

"Naruto! Stop!"

He made a reach for the shard but Naruto pressed it as far into his gut as he could. The sight brought tears to Shikamaru's eyes and he tried to pick the blonde up to get him some help.

"Leave me alone!"

"What? Why would you do something like this?!"

Naruto lost consciousness and Shikamaru picked him up and ran the fastest he'd ever run in his whole life, crying. He was in shock and couldn't believe his friend would do something like this. The villagers seemed quite happy at the sight of Naruto covered in blood barely hanging on to life. They watched hoping he'd die. Shikamaru hadn't noticed his gaze was focused on the hospital swiftly coming in to view. Naruto was stirring a bit and opened his eyes weakly to look up at Shikamaru.

"Don't you die on me!"

"Sorry." The blonde whispered.

"Why Naruto? Why?!"

"People can't change who they are…."

AN: A bit darker than I'd originally intended but I hope you like it!


	2. Don't Die!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

AN: I guess I should clarify this story takes place right before Shippuden, but Sasuke has been returned in this fanfiction. Also obviously some people are out of character! Especially SAKURA I made her out to be the bad guy in this chapter….sorry Sakura fans….

A big thanks goes to Crimson Sakura Princess for betaing my story!

'thoughts'

*some actions* if that bothers anyone….sorry!

Also thank you Flightless Bird for being first to review!! And I agree there are not enough ShikaNaru stories!:)

Naruto lost consciousness and Shikamaru picked him up and ran the fastest he'd ever run in his whole life crying. He was in shock and couldn't believe his friend would do something like this. The villagers seemed quite happy at the grisly scene of Naruto covered in blood which would have deeply disturbed Shikamaru to his core had he been paying attention to them. Shikamaru's gaze was focused on the hospital swiftly coming in to view. Shikamaru's usually lazy face held determination not often seen by others, not even his team mates. He looked down at Naruto who was stirring a bit in pain.

"Don't you die on me!" yelled the brunette desperately.

"Sorry." the blonde whispered through congested coughs, no doubt he was internally bleeding as well.

"Why Naruto?" asked Shikamaru through tears.

Shikamaru couldn't imagine what would cause this from Konoha's seemingly happiest ninja. As long as Shikamaru could remember Naruto was always smiling, so why? He just couldn't come to terms with the scene in the bathroom. It couldn't be the real Naruto. Naruto just isn't like this! The brunette tried desperately to trick his brain into thinking this wasn't the real Naruto, but being the genius he is he failed at tricking his own brain. The boy in his arms was definitely Naruto.

"People can't change who they are…." the blonde choked through light coughing.

Shikamaru's eyes closed tightly for a moment at the Naruto's distant words. They struck him hard even though he hadn't a clue what Naruto had meant by it. Shikamaru wished he'd known. How could he not have known? He knows EVERYTHING being a genius and all. Shikamaru felt responsible, though anyone could tell he was clearly not the one at fault. He just happened to be the person who found Naruto like that, but Shikamaru didn't feel this way. The guilt weighed heavy on his chest.

Naruto's eyes started to feel heavy again and he felt like his energy had been drained. He knew his time in this world would end soon.

Shikamaru continued to run with the blonde clutched tightly in his arms. The only sounds the brunette could hear was the pounding of his heart as he ran. The only thing he could feel was the pressure on his chest and his feet rapidly hitting the road as he ran. Shikamaru was determined to save his friend.

The wounds to Naruto's wrist had begun to heal thanks to the kyuubi, and the bleeding was to a minimum. It was the only thing that cursed kyuubi was good for. Naruto's stomach however was another story. The shard was barely visible and his stomach was torn to shreds. There was no telling what type of internal damage the blonde had inflicted upon himself. Naruto smiled feeling death's approach as he could barely remain conscious.

The hospital was in plain view and just within reach. The brunette picked up his speed upon seeing his destination after having gained an unknown source of energy. Shikamaru burst through the hospital doors causing several people waiting in the lobby to nearly jump out of their skin. He could barely speak through the tears that streamed down his face. A team of medics rushed seemingly out of nowhere and took the blonde from Shikamaru's arms leaving him alone.

The brunette just stood in the hospital lobby covered in Naruto's blood shaking. For someone as brilliant as him, he was having much difficulty grasping the events that had just taken place. He just couldn't understand it. Naruto had always seemed so happy. He was friends with everyone! Something wasn't adding up. Why would Naruto do this to himself? Why? He was an inspiration to many to 'Never Give Up.' So why would he give up on life?

Shikamaru punched the wall with a sickening crack. He was so upset he barely felt the pain in his knuckles even as they bled. His sobbing grew worse and he made another punch at the wall in his blind anger. A few of the people in the lobby had taken it upon themselves to try to calm him down. He didn't understand and the shock of it all was overwhelming for him, but who wouldn't be in this situation? His mind raced. He was forced by strong hands to sit. He protested but was given no choice. He looked up to see the Hokage herself staring him straight in the face. Her expression seemed grim at best.

"What the hell happened?!" Tsunade demanded loudly.

Shikamaru gasped for the air to tell his story but his lungs were in protest of talking. He continued trying to fill his lungs with air, but he just couldn't seem to get enough air. His breathing quickened just thinking of the events that had just taken place. He wasn't even sure of how to form the words anymore. In fact he wasn't sure he could speak. He was sure the words would stop in his throat. They were just too painful to speak, but still he tried. He really tried to answer the Hokage, but no matter how much air he inhaled it seemed futile.

'Shit he's going to hyperventilate if he doesn't calm down!'

Tsunade did her best to calm him down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently in a motherly sort of way. The scene of Naruto stabbing himself when barely conscious began replaying vividly in Shikamaru's mind. His face cringed with disgusted and sorrow. The smell of blood, Naruto's blood did nothing to aid him in his current state. His breathing quickened and he gasped for air trying to tell what happened, but still the words wouldn't form. The genius's brain seemed to be on overload, he just couldn't speak. Shikamaru's quickened breathing turned into heaves as he tried to speak.

"Shikamaru! Calm down! I can't help him until I know everything!" yelled Tsunade frantically trying to find out what on earth had happened to Naruto though it would seem clear just by looking at him.

"O-ok-kay. *deep breath* I-I went …to…deliver the papers and his door…it was open."

"Yes."

"And…I called out but t-there was no answer…and…I…heard…"

"What did you hear?" asked Tsunade coaxing him gently.

"Sobbing."

Tsunade looked down at the ground there was no way around it. Naruto had truly tried to kill himself, and he quite possibly succeeded in doing so. She looked back to Shikamaru with tears starting to well in her eyes, but she wasn't satisfied. Tsunade went into a state of denial. She couldn't allow herself to believe that he would do this. He was going to be Hokage someday, he'd said it himself. There was no way he'd ever give up on his dream!

In a maternal tone, she persuaded him gently. "Go on…"

"I followed the sobs and it came from the bathroom…"

"What did you see?" she asked anxiously in hope of something other than Naruto harming himself.

"N-Naruto…stabbing himself in the stomach with a shard of glass!"

Tsunade pulled Shikamaru into a motherly hug and rubbed his back lightly trying to calm him. She held Shikamaru's shaking form. Tsunade could feel the boy's tears on her, and she wanted to cry as well. Naruto really had tried to kill himself. There was no more doubt in her mind. Tsunade fought back tears at the thought.

"Can you save him?" asked Shikamaru hopeful in her abilities as medical ninja and a sannin.

Her eyes looked grim. Naruto's injuries were great. She could only hope the cursed kyuubi would help with some of the healing. It would be the only way anyone would survive what he'd done.

"I will do my best." Tsunade replied with a less than hopeful voice.

Without another word she ran off towards Naruto's room. Shikamaru was left out in the waiting room without anyone, he was all alone. Just how Naruto must have felt each and every waking moment of his life. He stayed seated almost shaking at the sight of Naruto's blood on him. Could Naruto really live after losing that much blood? Could anyone? Shikamaru as intelligent as he was should have known that for a normal person their chances were pretty much zero. But he noticed how Naruto had never stayed injured for long and began to wonder what would cause that. The metallic smell of the blood he was coated in made his stomach wretch but he wasn't going to leave Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" cried Ino frantically after seeing her team mate covered in blood.

He turned to the familiar voice and saw Ino followed by Sakura.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" cried Ino worriedly.

"Yea. I guess." He managed to choke out the answer to Ino's first question, but he couldn't answer the second one.

Ino bent down looking him over for injuries as she was training in medical ninjutsu. Her eyes looked confused as she saw no cuts or wounds present on Shikamaru's body.

"It's not my b-blood…"

Ino looked more confused as she sat next to him. She saw the horrible look on his face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew that this amount of blood loss would be fatal to anyone. Her eyes held sadness, she only hoped it wasn't someone they knew personally as awful as that sounded it was just how she felt. Sakura watched with a worried look, but kept a slight distance as she didn't want to interfere.

"Then whose blood is it?" she asked looking more worried.

Shikamaru started to break down again crying. Now Ino had no idea what had happened, whose blood it was or what the hell was going on. All she knew was her team mate was hurting and there was nothing she could do. There was no medical ninjutsu she could master to help him. She did the only thing she knew how. Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru to comfort him.

"N-Naru-to's…" he stuttered through tears.

Ino was shocked while Sakura remained seemingly unfazed. She knew Naruto would heal by himself and didn't really care much about it. Being Naruto's team mate she'd learned long ago he was the kyuubi container. Sakura knew the kyuubi would heal him no matter what and really didn't seem to care at all. After all during his fight with Sasuke, Naruto had taken a direct blow from Chidori through his chest and he healed then. Why should she worry?

"Naruto's?" asked Ino even more confused than before.

"S-Sakura! It's Naruto's!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sakura replied without a single tear or hint of worry in her voice.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!"

"Cause he probably did something stupid, like challenge someone much stronger than he is…"

"What are you saying?"

Shikamaru had stayed quiet the whole time while he was brimming with anger towards the kunoichi. He couldn't believe Naruto was so meaningless to her.

"Did he pick a fight with Sasuke again? Serves him right." asked Sakura.

Shikamaru's anger peaked. He couldn't understand how she could be so cold to her team mate none the less. His fists shook with anger and Ino let go of him and backed up slightly. Ino had felt every muscle in his body tense with anger. Ino looked in Sakura's direction hardly believing the words that came from her mouth.

"Shut up!" yelled Shikamaru.

Sakura looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. Shikamaru really never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt the Sakura. He couldn't understand how someone could be so calm and cool about their comrade being seriously injured. Naruto was fighting for his life and she just didn't seem to give damn. He just couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

"What's your problem?" Sakura retorted nastily.

"You didn't see him!" yelled Shikamaru standing up.

"If he picked a fight with Sasuke-kun then he deserved it." she replied matter of factly.

"Is your head so far up Sasuke's ass you never noticed your comrade slipping away?!" yelled Shikamaru loudly.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Sakura getting annoyed with him.

"Naruto tried to…to…kill himself." His voice trailed off.

"Yea right. He's such a knuckle head he probably couldn't even do _that_ right."

Ino hadn't said a word the whole time but did NOT agree with Sakura at all. In fact Ino's body was shaking with anger, though it went unnoticed by the two arguing. Shikamaru made a leap at Sakura. Several people who had been watching the scene unfold had rushed to restrain him. No one figured that Ino would've landed the punch that sent Sakura flying across the lobby. Ino walked over and peered down at Sakura who clutched her right cheek in pain. Ino had managed to put some chakra into it managing to fracture the pink-haired kunoichi's cheek bone. It was the first time Ino was able to use the medical training she received in that way.

"Get out of here!" said Ino coldly to Sakura holding up a fist to be sure to get her message across.

Sakura left without another word. She hadn't thought he was serious, and she highly doubted Naruto would be able to successfully kill himself not with the kyuubi inside him. Sakura clutched her cheek angrily as she walked out healing her own cheek.

~ICU~

Naruto lay on the examination table motionless. Tsunade stopped dead in the doorway and watched the medical team rushing around him trying desperately to heal his wounds.

"Tsunade-sama! Thank god you're here! We need your expertise."

"Hai." she replied hoping it wasn't too late.

Tsunade examined the self inflicted wounds and cringed at the gruesome sight. Her eyes spilled over and she almost lost it herself. She couldn't begin to fathom the pain he felt let alone the emotion pain he felt to go this far.

'Why?'

Tsunade looked down at the ground with tears falling to floor. She raised her fist while everyone looked on nervously. The sannin thrust her chakra infused fist through the wall next to her causing everyone in the room to jump with fright.

"How did something like this go unnoticed?!" yelled Tsunade through a rush of tears.

The skin of his abdomen was torn to ribbons and the shard was just barely visible. He had punctured his intestines and the bottom of his lungs, were even punctured. The sannin regained composure for Naruto's sake. She had to save him no matter what. Tsunade and Shizune went to work quickly after removing the shard. His wrists were the easiest to heal and had practically healed themselves. But despite their best efforts he was fading from this world.

"Shit we're losing him!" yelled Shizune frantically widening her net of healing chakra over Naruto stomach.

Some blood gushed out and splattered them both causing Tsunade to cringe and falter in her chakra control briefly. Her fear of blood had returned. She fought hard against it to save Naruto. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra. Visions of her brother and her dead lover flashed in her mind.

'TO BE HOKAGE THAT IS MY DREAM!'

Tsunade's eyes snapped open and her chakra net over his abdomen widened engulfing it with her green glow. Shizune's eyes were wide with shock at the sheer determination displayed by Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto was alone in the dark scared and crying like a child. What would he do? There was a faint light off in the distance and he started for it. Naruto wasn't sure why but he felt empty. Wasn't dying supposed to free him? He wandered slowly towards the light.

"His vitals are dropping fast!"

"Stabalize him! NOW!"

"Naruto! Hang in there! Come back! You can't leave me too!" cried Tsunade.

Naruto turned his head. He could have sworn someone called out to him, but who would? Had he really heard someone calling his name? No. No one would call out to a monster like himself. Naruto sighed and turned back towards the light.

'This is how it should be.' thought Naruto.

"We're losing him!"

Shikamaru had been standing in front of the door for a while. He just couldn't wait in the lobby anymore. He had to know what was going on. The yells from within the room made Shikamaru's heart stop. Naruto was dying. Shikamaru's tears returned with a vengeance as he burst through the door.

"He's flat lining!" yelled Shizune loudly desperately trying to revive Naruto.

Tsunade's chakra net faded and she shook violently as she slid down the very wall she'd punched a hole in. It was over. In the end she couldn't even save him. She was useless again. Her head hung in sorrow and shame and she did nothing to hide her tears. He was dead, his dream was dead. Another life ruined following that dream.

Shikamaru's face was horror struck upon seeing Naruto. He flung his arms around the dying boy with tears falling freely down his face. His tears rolled off his face and down Naruto's face making it appear as though it was Naruto who was crying.

"NARUTO!!!" screamed Shikamaru crying violently for his friend.

The scream that escaped the brunette's lips echoed through the hospital. The tone of it was haunting and everyone who heard it stopped dead in their tracks.

AN: I will update soon when I'm not at my parents house…they have a crappy computer. The screen has lines through it and everything…so I'm aware this is a crappy chapter…sorry. Also I plan to make the chapters longer! PROMISE!

I just wanted to say thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**


	3. Pain For A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN: The relationship grows SLOWLY so don't get discouraged.

I had a lot of help from Novus Ars in editing this chapter since its original posting. Thank you!

Thanks Crimson Sakura Princess for the wonderful job betaing as always! :)

I just wanted to say thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

"He's flat lining!"

Shikamaru's face was horror struck upon seeing Naruto. He flung his arms around the dying boy with tears falling freely down his face. His tears rolled off his face and down Naruto's face making it appear as if Naruto were crying.

"NARUTO!!!," screamed Shikamaru as he cried violently for his friend.

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the darkness in the deep chasms of his mind. The sound of his name being screamed like that put him to a dead stop. The blonde just stood listening into the darkness. He was certain it was his name that had been called out- screamed if you wanted to get specific. His face scrunched slightly as he listened for any clues as to who had screamed or why they'd screamed. It wasn't long before his ears detected the quiet sound of sobbing.

_'Is someone crying? Who? Why?' _

The scream that had escaped Shikamaru's mouth resonated throughout the hospital. Damn near blood curdling. All who heard the scream stopped dead in their tracks. Shizune wept blindly as she almost backed into a corner while Tsunade sat on the floor leaning against the wall she'd punched earlier, sobbing uncontrollably. No one in the room expected what would come next.

"N-Naruto come back…please…," pleaded Shikamaru through tears.

Naruto turned away from the light as his interest peaked at the sobs, following them. He wasn't sure why. He felt so ready for death. But someone was crying. Why were they crying? He just needed to know who it was and why. He felt a need to help if he could, because that's what he did. He couldn't stand by while someone was sad or upset. It just wasn't in him. He followed the sobs and realized that they were familiar but he just couldn't place them with a face. As the sobs grew louder he could feel something warm around him and something wet streaming down his face.

_'I'm so warm...Shouldn't I be cold?' _

The sobs had become clear, and he could almost recognize them. The face that went with the tears was blurred outline. Then the pain came rushing in waves. He was alive. His face scrunched with pain, but he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see Shikamaru squeezing him and crying into his chest.

"S-Shika-maru?," Naruto managed to whisper before passing out again.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru's heart thumped painfully in his chest and he gasped in an attempt to replenish his lungs with oxygen. Naruto was alive. He silently thanked the gods for helping Naruto. Little did Shikamaru know but it was _his_ scream that saved Naruto. Tsunade looked on in disbelief at the blonde's stamina. He managed to pull through. He was alive. His heart rate was faint as was his breathing, but he was alive.

"Oh thank god," Shikamaru whispered breathlessly.

Tsunade wished things were that simple, but kyuubi or no kyuubi, blood loss at this level would prove fatal even for Naruto. He would need a lot of blood, and further more she'd need to find a match immediately. She already thought of the possibility of donating her own blood but they weren't a match and neither was Shizune unfortunately. Tsunade's mind raced, knowing there were very few people who would or could give blood to Naruto.

'_I wonder….'_ She thought to herself looking directly at Shikamaru whose tears seemed different. They were tears of relief.

"He's not in the clear yet. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Is he going to be okay?!"

"If he doesn't get blood quick, I predict he'll die in as much as twenty minutes."

Shikamaru's face dropped and it felt like a kunai ripped into his skin. He thought Naruto was in the clear. His eyes began to prickle with salt water again, hearing the blonde's life was still at stake. Tsunade watched his reaction and saw the determination flash into his eyes as he looked at Naruto's pale motionless body. Shikamaru turned and stared the Hokage straight in the eyes.

"He can have my blood! He can have all of it if that's what it takes!," he exclaimed.

Tsunade was a bit startled at Shikamaru's outburst and seriously doubted whether or not he knew the risk involved or the sheer amount of pain he'd be in if he did this. It's even possible to die from the procedure.

"Well, you probably aren't a match…"

"I'm a universal donor," confirmed the confident shinobi.

"Type 'O'?"

"Hai. Now please I want to do this!"

_'I thought so…' _

Tsunade nodded and Shikamaru gave a determined look.

"It won't be necessary to take all of your blood, but a great deal will be needed. However you're going to have to take this pill in order for you to recover any blood that you've lost. It's _very_ painful- almost _torturous_. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Like I said he can have all my blood if that's what it takes! Just save him!"

"Are you sure? It's _REALLY_ going to hurt."

"Watching my comrade die in front of me would be more painful than any torture I could be put through."

Tsunade managed to smile seeing the _will of fire burning_ brightly within him.

She handed Shikamaru a crimson colored pill to take. The pill would rapidly replenish the lost blood she'd be taking for Naruto. He took it without any hesitation. Tsunade saw the ambition in his eyes as she hooked him up to a needle and began to draw his blood from him. Shikamaru felt weird but before he could question it he felt searing pain course through his veins, as if his blood was boiling. He gasped falling to the floor clutching his arm. The pain spread quickly through his body as his cells rapidly divided forming new blood cells to replace the ones that were missing.

_'Sorry Shikamaru. I warned you.'_

_'Shit,'_ he thought while gritting his teeth through the burning pain throughout his body.

He suppressed a scream as his blood continued to almost boil from within his body. It felt as though he was being burned from the inside out. He didn't want Naruto to know he was in any pain. He didn't want Naruto to feel bad or awkward about it. In fact Shikamaru rather it stay a secret from the blonde.

Shizune tried to comfort Shikamaru as much as possible. The pain had become so great that he was covered in sweat and panting on the floor. She watched as Shikamaru's face twisted and contorted with the intense pain. His breath came out in short pants as he tried to contain his screams. His body curled into a ball on the floor while Tsunade held his arm out straight. Tsunade couldn't look Shikamaru in the eyes, feeling guilty because she was the one who had to do the procedure. The blonde medical kunoichi wanted to save Naruto so badly she never thought to look for someone else. She really felt guilty. Shikamaru as smart as he was, was still a child. Shizune wiped the sweat from his forehead with a cold rag.

"You're doing good Shikamaru it's almost over! Hang in there!," said Shizune encouragingly.

Just as suddenly as the pain had started it ended when the needle no longer drew blood. Shikamaru felt the cool relief of his blood returning to normal. He weakly turned his head towards Naruto's direction. He looked at his comrade who was already being given his blood. The blonde's face seemed regain some color, no longer pale. Even his breathing seemed to have stablized, now back to normal. Tsunade and Shizune noticed Naruto's immediate reaction to the blood transfusion and knew he'd make it through. Shikamaru tried to stand only to fall back down panting with exhaustion. Shizune grabbed him just before he hit the floor.

"You shouldn't move yet!" yelled Shizune worriedly.

"But I gotta see him!"

"Naruto is going to be fine now."

"That's a relief…" His voice trailed off as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Shikamaru then allowed himself drift into unconciousness, secure that Naruto was going to be fine. Shizune held Shikamaru's limp body and carried him to the bed next to Naruto's. She slid the covers over the exhausted boy's body and tucked him in.

"This kid. I've never seen someone so young work so hard to save a comrade. The pain is enough for you to beg for death. I know. I've endured it several times before to save the one's I loved."

'You raised a great bunch Sarutobi-sensei'

~Few hours later~

Naruto sat upright in bed ignoring the pain in his abdomen. He cringed at the stiff feeling his body had. It was most likely caused by the bandages on his abdomen. He looked at the bandages on his wrists and remembered what had happened. It all rushed back in a fury of tears. The blonde just sat there unable to move just yet.

_'Why did he save me? Everyone would have been better off if I died.' _

Naruto's face held anger, but the darkened room hid it from Tsunade who was in the corner watching over him. His feet dangled over the side of his hospital bed. He tested one foot to see if he'd be able to stand. Naruto's face scrunched with pain as the second foot hit the floor. This time he'd get it right. This time there would be no one interfering with his freedom. The blonde's tears grew heavy as he stepped away from the bed to finish what he started. Little did he know Tsunade was watching his every move.

"Naruto! Just where do you think you're going?!"

Naruto wheeled around not having noticed Tsunade in the corner. He laughed nervously donning that fake smile of his. Tsunade's face hardened at his actions. It was clear to her he couldn't be trusted or left alone. Tsunade hid her tears in a facade, appearing sterner though she was breaking on the inside.

_'Why?' _

"Oh so you think this is funny?"

She pulled him back roughly by his arm and pushed him down to the bed. She couldn't hold back the wave of tears as the day replayed in her head. Tsunade couldn't shake the fact she'd almost lost him. Naruto stared wide eyed at the woman who hovered over him with her tears falling furiously from her amber eyes. Naruto felt very uncomfortable. He thought no one would care. He didn't think there'd actually be tears. He didn't think there'd be any hurt feelings. And that's where the problem lied.

He never really took the time to actually think. How they everyone would feel if he were to die.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!," she cried through sobs.

He had a feeling she wasn't talking about sneaking out. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him close for one of the tightest hugs he'd ever been given. She'd been so scared when she thought he was dead. She couldn't stand another scare like that, not ever. Her body shook as she sobbed on the blonde whose heart was pounding. He never thought it would hurt her so much.

"Why didn't you talk to me?! I could've helped you!"

"I…I…I don't know."

"You know you can come to me with anything right? Just promise you won't bottle things up anymore."

"Okay."

"Just don't ever do that again! You hear me! I thought I lost you!," Tsunade sobbed, gripping him tighter as thought he might vanish if she let go.

"Okay." He smiled that fake smile and lied through his teeth.

Naruto happened to look over Tsunade's shoulder to see Shikamaru out cold in the bed next to his. Naruto had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes flickered as he remembered. It was Shikamaru who called for him. When he came to it was Shikamaru hugging him, but why had he stayed? Why did he care? Tsunade had broke the embrace a few seconds later. The blonde was too busy trying to figure out why Shikamaru was there.

"What happened to Shikamaru?," asked Naruto nervously, hoping he was okay.

"...He endured pain that is so excruciating that those who feel it often beg for death within seconds. But he was able to withstand eight minutes of it."

Naruto's eyes widened staring at the sleeping figure that lied in the bed next to him. He felt weird staring at him. A strange mixture of feelings had made themselves known. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. All brought about from looking at the unconcious boy in the bed next to him.

"Why what happened to him? Is he going to be okay?"

"He endured it to save your life. A life you so easily tried to throw away." The last part sounded a bit harsh, but she hoped to get through to him, to show that people care about him.

Naruto was frozen. Someone would do that for him? The prior guilt rose higher in his chest. He sat trying to grasp why _anybody_ would do such a thing for him. Tsunade left to get Naruto some pain killers, knowing very well that he was going to need them soon. She felt he was now okay to be left alone for a few minutes. Naruto swung his feet over the other side of his bed to face Shikamaru who was slowly waking up.

Shikamaru sat up slowly wincing as his entire body was sore, but he didn't regret it and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Naruto was his friend and Shikamaru would do anything to help a friend. His eyes were heavy and he made several attempts to force them open. When he finally opened them Naruto was sitting up looking right at him. Shikamaru smiled through the pain. He was glad to see Naruto awake.

_'He's really okay! Thank god.' _

"Hey," Naruto muttered, sounding nervous.

"Naruto. Your okay."

"Yea…much better." Shikamaru could see through Naruto's facade. He was blatantly lying, infront of his face no less.

They sat there silently for a bit. Naruto was no longer looking at Shikamaru as he wasn't sure what to say. He really felt like he should _thank _him for trying to do what was right, but Naruto really had wanted to die so a part of him was angry with Shikamaru. But then again, he fought really hard to save him and Naruto felt weird. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this anymore. Shikamaru eyed the blonde equally unsure of what to say. What do you say to someone who just survived a suicide attempt? The silence was taking over the room, heavy on their ears. Someone had to speak sometime or another. Shikamaru felt most awkward in the silence and decided to break it. He after all had a lot of questions and felt he was entitled to answers.

"But…why? Why would you try to…" Shikamaru's words stopped in his throat and refused to be heard.

Naruto turned to face the wall not wanting to meet Shikamaru's gaze. He felt his chest tighten as the overwhelming guilt squeezed down on him. This isn't at all like he planned. Why didn't things ever go like they should?

"Why? Please tell me! I think I deserve to know…"

The blonde cringed at Shikamaru's words. They could have burned him if words could physically hurt. Naruto knew of all people Shikamaru deserved to know the truth. The only thing was he wasn't sure he could tell anyone. And most of all if Shikamaru knew the truth, how would he react? He would try to make Shikamaru understand if he could.

"Sorry..I..I didn't think anyone cared really…"

"What?!"

Naruto hung his head in shame staring down at his lap. Shikamaru's eyes held fierceness as they stared at Naruto who still refused to look at him.

"Naruto! You know I'm your friend right?," he cried to the blonde who winced slightly.

_'Friend? Me?' _

Naruto had thought Shikamaru was nice to him just because he was nice person. He had no idea he was his friend. But then he thought could anyone ever truly be _HIS_ friend? No.

"No one can befriend a monster."

"A monster? What the hell are you talking about?"

Shikamaru climbed slowly and painfully from his bed to Naruto's. He sat on the edge next to Naruto who still refused to look him in the face. He couldn't. Not when he was about to tell him about the kyuubi. He couldn't stand to see a hateful glare from those brown eyes. Not his. Not after being called a friend by him, but still he pressed on painfully with the truth.

"You know about the nine tailed fox right?"

"Yea. The Yondaime killed him," replied Shikamaru confused.

"He didn't kill the fox; or rather he couldn't you see. In the end he was only able to seal half of the fox's chakra into himself and the other half sealed it within an infant…"

Naruto's eyes looked furious mentioning this. His entire life ruined by one man. Wasn't it bad enough that he'd already lost his parents that day? Why did the 4th have to go and make him the scum of the village as well? Naruto started to cry silently.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he began piecing everything together. Everything seemed to suddenly fall into place. Shikamaru had remembered before when they were first starting out as genin during the chunnin exam most of the jonnin sensei referred to Naruto as _'THAT Naruto'_.

It was all starting to make sense now. The realization didn't help Shikamaru at all. All it did was make him angry for not figuring it out before this. He felt stupid. Someone with over IQ of over 200 felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"The nine tailed fox that caused this village so much pain lives in me…I am the nine tailed fox. This village is better off without me…"

Shikamaru smacked him hard across the face. Naruto wasn't shocked really. He figured Shikamaru wouldn't want to be friends anymore after learning the truth. He really hoped he'd just leave or reply without retaliation, but he hit him hard on the face. The blonde sighed ready to apologize. He glanced quickly over to Shikamaru who was shaking, furious. Naruto cowered a bit expecting to be hit again though he couldn't blame Shikamaru if he did; Naruto always kind of felt like he deserved to be hurt by the villagers.

"You are UZUMAKI NARUTO of the Leaf village! You are NOT the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto started to cry at Shikamaru's kind, yet rough words. He never knew anybody felt that way even if he thought he was a monster. Shikamaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him, only to have the blonde turn and fling his arms around him. Shikamaru was caught off guard as Naruto sobbed into his chest. He awkwardly placed his arms around Naruto to comfort him. He wasn't sure what to say to him or if words were even needed really.

Shikamaru had always wondered why Naruto was hated by most of Konoha and this explained everything. All these years and Naruto just hid and bottled his pain away. Shikamaru almost started crying again. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything. Had he noticed sooner he might have prevented it all. The guilt rose again.

Naruto had ended the hug and there was an awkward silence between the two again. Naruto hadn't meant to get so carried away and hug Shikamaru, he was just so happy and upset at the same time; although it was nice to have someone's arms around him. It was a nice feeling he rarely ever felt. It was Naruto who broke the silence this time.

"I'm sorry. Grandma Tsunade told me about how you saved me. Why would you go through that much pain just to save me?"

Shikamaru looked slightly annoyed at Naruto's ignorance.

_'Troublesome…he just doesn't get it.' _Shikamaru sighed.

"You're a friend and I would put my life on the line to help a friend!," replied Shikamaru confidently.

For the second time since he woke up, Naruto was shocked and crying. The blonde was thoroughly exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open any longer. Shikamaru noticed and helped him back into his bed as he fell asleep for he surely would have fallen from the bed if he had continued to sit up.

"Troublesome."

He got up from his place on the bed and turned Naruto to lay his head on the pillows and pulled the covers up over him. He smiled at the sleeping blonde before quietly walking out of the room."Thanks," Naruto managed to mutter in his sleep like state.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! :)

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**


	4. Visitors

Things Never Change

Chapter 4 Visiting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

AN: I will be re-reading my work more carefully before posting… *Laughs embarrassedly*. Well nothing big to comment on just that I got some wonderful reviews! And I hope to get more! Thank you! It's very late and I worked a double shift…*sways awkwardly chanting coffee is my friend*.

Thank you Crimson Sakura Princess for the wonderful beta-ing you've done for me! :)

This has been re-written since its original posting also have the others!

Over the next few days the lazy genius never left Naruto's side even though he was completely recovered and could leave at any time. He really wasn't sure why he felt such a strong need to be by the blonde's side, but he didn't seem to need an answer so he stayed. Naruto was a comrade who he'd help out no matter what.

Shikamaru was shocked that not a single person had come to visit Naruto. It was awful and he could tell Naruto was hurt by it, but still he used that_ face _of his to try to act like things were just fine. The only person who had attempted a visit was Iruka but he had to go off on a mission suddenly. Other than that no one visited. Shikamaru frowned. _He _on the other hand had received many visitors and gotten many gifts, but Naruto didn't have anybody.

Shikamaru watched the sleeping blonde through sad eyes. It was awful watching Naruto doing everything on his own. Shikamaru couldn't imagine living his whole life that way. He finally realized that was why he wouldn't leave Naruto's side. So Naruto wouldn't have to do this alone.

_'Maybe no one knows what happened…Yea right, Ino knows and she can't keep her trap shut. So why hasn't anyone come to visit him? They couldn't possibly…hate him? Could they?' _

Shikamaru was aware that Naruto was hated by most, but he at least expected some of the rookie nine or even Gai's team to show up. At the very least he expected Lee to make an appearance. I mean Lee is _everybody's _friend and what about Kakashi or Jiraiya? Surely they cared for their student right?

It just didn't make any sense. He just couldn't believe it. He refused to believe he and Iruka were the only ones who cared about Naruto enough to visit. It just wasn't right. He knew these people and as far as Shikamaru knew, or could tell they were all Naruto's friends. Yes they were his friends. He knew it. He had almost lost faith in his comrades. There had to be another explanation for their absence. There just had to be. Shikamaru tried desperately to think of the reasons behind why no one would even try to visit the blonde haired boy other than some far-fetched idea that they held some resentment for him.

_'The receptionist…' _

Shikamaru growled in frustration as he realized the receptionist was a civilian and being such she most likely hated Naruto. He seriously hoped it wasn't like he thought. Refusing someone's visitors at a hospital? It was just despicable, but it was better than the alternative. He left Naruto for the first time to go find out if his suspicions were true. He took one last glance as he left the room to verify the blonde was still soundly asleep, and he was.

Shikamaru posed as a visitor and walked up to the front desk. The woman behind it smiled warmly at him as he approached. She seemed pretty nice, but it wasn't enough. He had to be sure.

"Good morning!," she beamed cheerfully.

"I'm here to visit a friend of mine."

"Okay! What's your friend's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman lost her bubbly tone and even frowned a bit. She didn't even bother to look down for his room number or anything, she just simply answered without bothering to look at Shikamaru.

"Oh dear he's not able to have visitors for a while. I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely convincing.

"Oh okay thank you." Shikamaru managed to keep his tone polite.

_'I was right…damn bitch…' _

Shikamaru wanted Naruto to have visitors. Naruto needed to know that people cared about him. He went directly to Tsunade to let her know what's been going on in her hospital to one of her shinobi. He climbed the stairs to Hokage tower, his face was red with anger. He just couldn't believe anyone would do that, at a hospital no less. Just at the mere thought of his friend being loathed enraged the normally calm shinobi.

He reached her office and told her everything. Tsunade was pissed to say the least. Shikamaru had barely finished telling her before she stormed off to fire and threaten the receptionist's life and made it _very _clear to the rest of the staff that Naruto was allowed as many visitors as he wanted at any time- no questions asked.

Shikamaru smiled as he watched all of the good his Godaime was doing transpire. The terrified looks on everyone's faces was brilliant, wishing Naruto could have seen it. The overwhelming anger he'd felt before melted away as he saw the receptionist crying and fearing her life from Tsunade's virulent rebuking and threats. The rest of the staff dared not say a word and simply nodded, complying with the Hokage's demands.

He went back to Naruto, leaving Tsunade to further rant at the staff with a newly found smile gracing his face. Ah, sweet revenge. It felt amazing. He couldn't help but smile when he entered the room and saw the blonde sitting up. Shikamaru's smile faded once the blonde looked over at him, looking somewhat upset over something.

"There you are!," yelled Naruto, sounding extremely upset.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru looked worriedly over to the blonde.

"It's these damn release papers…they're confusing…"

The brunette sighed shaking his head slightly.

"You are hopeless…hand them here," Shikamaru replied dully while extending his hand.

Naruto handed him the papers and Shikamaru sighed deeply and muttered a few 'troublesomes' as he looked them over. Naruto eyed Shikamaru nervously.

"What part didn't you understand?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Being self taught for the most part, his reading skills have never been all that great. This didn't make him stupid, he was just below average at reading and unfortunately writing as well. Yet what he lacked in those areas of basic knowledge, he excelled in other areas, his jutu's for example. His face turned red when he realized how dumb Shikamaru must have thought he was.

"I…uh…none of it really."

Naruto expected Shikamaru to laugh or get annoyed with him, but to his surprise the lazy shinobi did neither of those. Instead he walked closer to Naruto and began reading the document to him out loud to help him better understand it. Naruto's face scrunched up hearing the last part of the document.

"So what does that last part mean again?," he asked hoping not to sound too dumb.

"It's stating that you will have to have someone with at all times where you live. Otherwise they won't let you go home, and you would have to be admitted into the psychiatric ward."

"WHAT?! That's not fair! What am I supposed to do? I live alone! I don't have anyone!"

"Hey! What about me?," replied Shikamaru, looking annoyed.

"You're willing to stay with me?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto looked sad until he saw the expression on Shikamaru's face and the blonde's eyes lit up, causing Shikamaru to smile. That smile was one Shikamaru could deal with. It was a genuine smile. Shikamaru felt all cheery and warm. It was a weird feeling he'd never before felt.

_'What was that?' _

"Thanks."

"No problem! Like I said we're friends." Shikamaru beamed.

Once the paperwork was finished Naruto was cleared to go home the next day. Naruto's injuries were still pretty bad and he was still recuperating. This made the usually energetic shinobi oddly quiet and calm. Also Naruto was sleeping a lot more. It wasn't long before Naruto fell asleep again, leaving Shikamaru to talk to himself.

Shikamaru watched the blonde sleep with a smile present on his face. For some reason he hadn't even needed to think about it. He just offered to stay with the blonde and when Naruto smiled, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was hard to describe, nonetheless explain.

"You _like_ him don't you?," rang a teasing voice from behind.

Shikamaru blushed violently as he turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway a smirk present on her face.

"Of course I like him," he replied, confused and completely missing the meaning of what she'd said.

Tsunade just smiled at him. He stared curiously at her, until it dawned on him by what she'd meant.

"NO! Not like that! He's my friend- a comrade!," he replied quickly.

Tsunade merely smirked at him as she walked into the room, papers in hand. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow questioningly at the Hokage.

"Well I read over the release papers Naruto filled out and it requires someone to live with him until he's deemed to no longer be a threat to himself."

"Yea I know. I told him I'd stay with him. Is that a problem?"

"No…I just wanted to be sure you knew what he'd gotten you into by signing this."

"Yea, well I don't mind. My parents have been gone on a long term mission for quite some time now…it might be nice to have some company." He shrugged thinking of the blonde.

If Shikamaru didn't do it who would? Naruto would be all alone again.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure! Here I need you to sign this consent form."

She may be the Hokage but that didn't mean he was about to blindly put his name to anything. He took the papers and settled down to read them thoroughly. Basically the papers were just stating the hospital is not liable in the event of a relapse; and that by signing these documents he would be held responsible for any sudden relapses Naruto may have.

_'Troublesome…Why so many damn signatures?' _

Shikamaru finished reading and signed his name on several lines before he was finally finished. Satisfied that every line had been signed and dated Tsunade took the papers to have them filed, lingering a moment in the doorway with a smirk aimed at Shikamaru before closing the door behind her.

_'What's she up to?' _

Before Shikamaru could pursue these thoughts any further a knock was heard at the door. It couldn't be Tsunade again, for she just left.

"Come in."

Despite being told to enter no one did and they knocked again. He could hear several voices outside whispering. He pried his tired body from the chair in which he sat with a sigh to get the door

Shikamaru opened the door to see some of the visitors Naruto had 'missed' the past couple of days. It actually appeared to be the rookie nine except for Sakura and Sasuke. Not a huge surprise to him. Even team Gai showed up.

Everyone entered as quietly as possible. Well they tried, especially Kiba and Lee, but everyone knows they're just as loud as Naruto. Everyone shushed them furiously, as they entered.

An unusually distraught looking Neji pulled Shikamaru off to the side. He had to know if it was true or not. He had to. He just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that NARUTO would do this to himself, not after the match they had at the chunnin exams. Not after everything Naruto said to Neji and Hinata about:_ 'I never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!' _Had it all been a lie? Neji changed his way of thinking, if only slightly, because of these words and Hinata had made real changes because of Naruto's nindo. He couldn't allow himself to believe it. He just couldn't.

"Is what Ino said true?," the usually stoic shinobi asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wasn't sure if Naruto wanted EVERYONE to know the details. He wasn't sure what to say. In fact since three days ago he and Naruto hadn't mentioned any of it again. He was in a tight spot. It was pretty obvious it was true, so he decided he'd tell them the truth or at least why he was there, but he would not reveal the personal details Naruto had shared with him.

"I wish it wasn't."

"I just can't believe it…not Naruto," replied Neji, stumbling back a bit.

Neji discreetly activated his byakugan to look at Naruto's chakra flow and internal damage. His face was even worse looking than before.

"It's really true…," he muttered. "I just…I dunno…what to say…what to think…not anymore."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kiba.

"Oi Shikamaru, why isn't he waking up? Is he okay?"

"It's all the medicine he's on for infections and stuff. They make him sleep a lot."

"Well I can't stay any longer. Give him this and tell him I stopped by twice but I was told he couldn't have visitors. Please make sure you tell him," asked Kiba sadly.

He regretted having to leave. Shikamaru took the envelope from Kiba, which he imagined was a 'get well soon' card. Shikamaru nodded and Kiba left reluctantly. Shikamaru looked around and noticed that just about everyone had gifts for Naruto. Shikamaru wished Naruto would have woken up for his visitors, but once he took his afternoon medicine he was out for hours ,though Shikamaru suspected it was done deliberately to keep the blonde from trying to leave or hurt himself further.

Everyone stayed for as long as they could, but Naruto slept right through. It was Hinata who had stayed the longest. Shikamaru observed her actions. He imagined she must have cared a great deal about Naruto and the fool didn't have a clue though it was obvious to the entire rookie nine plus team Gai. Hinata hadn't said a word the whole time and even looked close to tears. She had activated her byakugan to get a better look of what lye underneath the bandages. Her eyes watered up and she too had to leave shortly after. Not even five minutes after Hinata left did Naruto wake up, sitting up groggily.

The blonde's eyes slowly surveyed the room. There were fruit baskets, flowers, cards, and candy. All of which proved he had friends. His eyes were wide with surprise. They couldn't be his? Could they?

"Hey where'd all that stuff come from?"

_'Boy are you troublesome…,'_ thought Shikamaru as he sighed.

"Everyone came to visit you but you slept right through it."

"You mean people came to see me?," asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Yea."

"YOU LET ME SLEEP RIGHT THROUGH?!"

"We all tried to wake you, but you were out cold."

The blonde felt badly for having missed his visitors. He hoped they wouldn't be upset with him for sleeping through after they took the time to visit.

"Why now?," he asked suspiciously.

Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to tell the blonde that the receptionist had been sending away his friends. He didn't think he could handle the hurt that would cross Naruto's features. Shikamaru couldn't do it, so he lied.

"They were out on missions and just returned recently." He lied but sounded very convincing.

"Oh okay."

_'That was easy,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled trying to look at the stuff he'd gotten but they were too far from his reach. The brunette watched as Naruto tried to squirm closer to his gifts with his arms out stretched. Shikamaru sighed and lifted himself from his chair and walked over gathering the various gifts and placed them on the bed for Naruto to see better.

It was still difficult for Naruto to move and he really wasn't supposed to because the stitches on his abdomen could rip open if he wasn't careful. Not to mention the medicine made his body feel heavy and awkward. So he had to be careful and Shikamaru knew he wouldn't so he had to keep the blonde from moving too much.

"Thanks." He beamed.

Naruto looked through the cards and his eyes watered seeing how much everyone cared. Part of him wished the thought of killing himself never crossed his mind, but he still felt like everyone would be better off without him. He enjoyed Kiba's card most for the fact he'd actually tried to draw him a card. The cover had some crude stick figures which he assumed to be the both of them and the blob next to them was most likely Akamaru. It made him laugh.

The fruit basket from Chouji was the best one he'd ever seen. It contained apples, pineapple, grapes, bananas, oranges, and some berries. Team Gai gave him a combined gift which composed of a 'get well soon' card and a green jumpsuit to boost his youthfulness. The jumpsuit was most likely Gai sensei and Lee's idea. Naruto smiled and inwardly couldn't wait to try it on.

Shikamaru cringed at the thought of Naruto wearing that ridiculous outfit.

_'I'll have to hide it. A good friend wouldn't let anyone wear that.' _

Hinata had brought him a card and her special healing cream. Shino had given him a box with holes. It worried him but he opened to find a strange looking bug. There was a card and it indicated that it was some special kind of bug that brings good luck or something. Naruto shuddered. Leave it to Shino to think everyone loves bugs as a gift.

_'A bug?' _

And of course Ino brought the blonde some flowers. Little did everyone know but Naruto actually liked plants and flowers. He smiled at all the gifts. They had been so nice to bring them. He never knew he had so many friends. By now the blonde was crying again and Shikamaru knew these tears were different. They were tears of joy. Shikamaru smiled and again with the warm almost fluttering feeling.

_'What is this troublesome feeling?' _

It didn't take long for Naruto to grow sleepy and he struggled to move the gifts from his bed. Shikamaru once again sighed and lifted himself from his chair to help out his friend.

No matter how many times he sighed or muttered the words _troublesome _it was all an act. He didn't mind helping Naruto one bit. He wanted to help Naruto, though he couldn't understand his feelings about him clearly.

Shikamaru removed the gifts from Naruto's bed and helped him under the covers. Naruto had a lot of trouble lifting up his arms due to all the stitches. Shikamaru smiled as he tucked the already sleeping Naruto in bed. He lingered over him for a moment.

"Good night Naruto," He whispered softly.

AN: Well this was re-written but not as good as the last two chapters…oh well they can't all be the same. Well leave a review!

I just wanted to say thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**


	5. Clean Up

Things Never Change

Chapter 5 Clean Up

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto.

AN: Yay! I'm finally home using my own computer! HA I'm so happy. I unfortunately had to stay at my parent's house last week due to unforeseeable circumstances, but I'm home now and feeling much better! Also some of what Shikamaru thinks seems out of place…he's still confused. I did not break 3000 words on this chapter…

Re-written!

Shikamaru left the blonde knowing he'd probably be out cold for the rest of the night due to all the medications that had been pumped into him. Shikamaru had been thinking it would be nice if Naruto didn't have to go back to his apartment to clean up his own blood and broken glass. He had taken Naruto's house keys from him after he fell asleep. He only hoped the blonde wouldn't be angry with him for entering his home uninvited.

Shikamaru's stomach fluttered as he neared Naruto's apartment. The events of that day slowly resurfaced.

~Flashback~

~Tsunade's Office~

"Ah you're finally here."

"Yes Hokage." 'Though it's troublesome I _was_ cloud watching.'

"I need you to take these papers to Naruto please."

"Yes Hokage."

'Why do I have the troublesome tasks? I was just minding my own business when she sent her goons out for me to do her bidding.'

The Nara boy sighed lightly..

'I guess it can't be helped. They are labeled as important so I guess a chunin has to deliver them. It's still troublesome.'

Shikamaru stood in the doorway of Naruto's home looking confused as to why the front door was left open. After a few seconds he let himself in. His eyes scanned the room.

"Naruto?"

He looked in the kitchen and as he turned the corner he could hear the sobs from the bathroom.

~End Flashback~

He pushed the thoughts away, they didn't matter anymore he told himself. He tried desperately to hold back the memories trying to resurface. He entered Naruto's apartment. His hand holding the key was shaking slightly. He shut the front door behind him quietly. His hands shakily groped the walls looking for the light switch, until he finally found it.

Shikamaru pressed on through the blonde's home.

He stopped in his tracks as he stood in the bathroom doorway. The floor had dried blood pooled around the spot he'd been sitting that day. The broken glass was everywhere, and a bloody fist print could be seen where the mirror once hung. Shikamaru cringed at the metallic smell.

That day rushed back pushing through the brunettes defenses and tears fell from his eyes. He slid to the ground in the doorway.

~Flashback~

"Naruto?" he called knocking lightly on the door, when his call was met with sobs the brunette grew worried.

He opened the bathroom door without even thinking. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at the grisly scene before him; the sight would haunt him forever. The blonde was barely conscious stabbing himself in the gut.

"Naruto! Stop!"

He made a reach for the shard but Naruto pressed it as far into his gut as he could. The sight brought tears to Shikamaru's eyes and he tried to pick the blonde up to get him some help.

"Leave me alone!"

"What? Why would you do something like this?!"

~End Flashback~

Shikamaru thought that knowing why he'd done it would help, but it made it things worse. There wasn't anything Shikamaru could do to change things for Naruto. For the first time he had no plan, no strategy, nothing at all. His tears turned into sobs of hopelessness. He still couldn't understand why it was affecting him so deeply. Thinking about it made Shikamaru feel as though he was dying.

'Why is it affecting me so deeply?'

Could Tsunade's accusation hold truth? Shikamaru didn't know. He knew he was friends with Naruto and they had a bond, but did he _like_ Naruto? He wasn't sure he ever liked someone before. How does one know? These feelings confused the genius greatly.

He pushed them away as he stood entering the bathroom.

His crying slowed a bit and he began to clean the bathroom. The amount of blood was sickening. He still couldn't believe Naruto was able to live after losing so much blood. Well, it was really the kyuubi that he had to thank for that, even the kyuubi was the whole problem. His stomach turned at the metallic smell assaulting his nose.

'Naruto…'

He cleaned for what seemed like hours but in reality was about twenty minutes. His mind thought of Naruto the whole time. He thought of how lonely he must have been and how painful his life must have been to do this to himself. Shikamaru felt awful. He considered Naruto to be his friend and friends were supposed to know when something was wrong. He had no idea Naruto felt this way or even that the villagers went out of their way to make his life a living hell. He just never saw it, and hated that he never noticed.

He had felt it the moment he stepped inside Naruto's apartment. The loneliness seemed to emanate from the very walls. It was cold and dark even with the light it was still dark. It was a horrible place, he himself couldn't imagine growing up in such a place. It was horrible. Why hadn't _anyone _noticed? Surely he wasn't the first person other than Naruto to enter. Was he? Shikamaru finished up and left making sure to lock the door up behind him.

'You don't have to be alone anymore.'

Shikamaru walked back to the hospital hands in his pockets. His tears had long since dried. His feelings for Naruto still confused him, but they were there and were real. That's all he knew and for now he was happy enough just knowing this. It was dark outside as he wandered lazily back. The night air felt good and cleared his head which was just what the brunette needed after an emotional experience like that.

He entered the hospital room to find Naruto sleeping soundly. Shikamaru packed all of his and Naruto's stuff to take home being careful not to squish the bug Shino had given Naruto. He smiled at the sleeping blonde. He sat and watched over him as he slept. He wondered how Naruto was feeling. Was he really okay? Did he still want to die? It scared Shikamaru to think of these things. In fact they kept him awake the rest of the night. The brunette wondered if Naruto would try again. The thought drove Shikamaru close to tears.

'Is there anything I can even do?' Shikamaru asked himself.

Shikamaru's saddened eyes looked down to the floor. He wondered if he told Naruto how he felt if that would make a difference. He contemplated it for a few minutes, but decided against it.

'No it would just make things awkward for him.'

It was a stupid idea in his opinion not to mention he didn't even know if Naruto felt even the slightest bit like he did. He wasn't in a hurry to find out seeing as how he just figured it out himself.

"Shikamaru?"

His gaze shot up to the blonde who was sitting up in bed groggily trying to speak.

"Is everything okay? You left a while ago."

"Oh. I was just…taking a walk." He half lied.

"Oh okay…" he sounded relieved.

Naruto lay back down satisfied with Shikamaru's answer and fell asleep again. Shikamaru hadn't known he'd woken up while he was gone. He smiled and soon fell asleep too though not for long. He woke about an hour later as the sunlight started to pour through the window. His eyes fell on Naruto who was still sleeping soundly despite the awkward position in which he slept.

The blonde was half hanging off the bed with covers tangled around him. Naruto was shaking slightly, and Shikamaru figured he was cold. He stood up and walked quietly over to him. Naruto stayed asleep. Shikamaru gently pushed Naruto's body back on the bed and untangled the blanket and covered him. He really wished Naruto didn't need to be so medicated, it was unnatural he could sleep through anything.

Shikamaru heard a knock on the door and it opened slowly. Tsunade had walked in.

"Ah you're awake."

Shikamaru was very tired and nodded his response while yawning.

"Well everything seems to be in order so Naruto can go home whenever he wakes up."

Tsunade handed him a package.

"What's all this?"

"It's instructions that must be followed to keep him from getting infections. Also there are bandages and gauze for his stomach. Are you sure you want to be responsible for him? Naruto's going to put up a fight you know. He's not one to listen to anybody." She stated like a mother leaving her child for the first time with a babysitter.

"I know." Shikamaru replied exhausted.

"Oh here are his prescriptions, just stop by the pharmacy and they'll fill them for you. I've already taken care of the cost."

"Okay. Is there anything else I should do or know?"

"He hides things well, please keep an eye on him."

"Definitely."

Naruto stirred and sat up quickly already yelling.

"Baa-chan! Can I go home yet?" wined Naruto loudly.

Tsunade laughed. Shikamaru cringed at his loudness.

'On second thought a medicated Naruto was a quiet Naruto.'

"Yup." She smiled before she left she shot a smirk at Shikamaru.

He watched her curiously.

'What's with the freakin smirk?!'

"Oi Shikamaru! You okay?"

"Yea."

"Alright! Time to get back to my training!" exclaimed the blonde loudly.

'Is he for real?'

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to yet."

Naruto proceeded to jump up wincing in pain. It didn't seem to matter to him. He made a race for the window.

Shikamaru sighed. 'How troublesome…'

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru caught him in his shadow possession jutsu.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Come on I gotta start my training!" he whined loudly.

Shikamaru frowned at the blood on Naruto's hospital gown. He must have ripped one of his stitches. Shikamaru walked towards Naruto causing the blonde to mirror his actions. Once Naruto was close enough he released the jutsu and grabbed him on the shoulders. Naruto's eyes widened not sure what Shikamaru was going to do next.

"Look your stitches have opened again! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not _fine_. I want you to rest! I want your wounds to heal! Don't you understand? Like I said we're friends! I'm not going to let you do anything to hurt yourself which includes disregarding Tsunade-sama's orders."

Naruto didn't struggle in fact he just stood still watching Shikamaru's face. The serious look on Shikamaru told him he shouldn't try anything. Naruto felt a funny feeling looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru once again got that warm feeling. It was bit different this time, but still just as weird to him.

"Fine I'll wait longer."

'Finally.'

Shikamaru released him.

"Lift up your shirt."

Naruto looked confused.

"You're bleeding. Remember?"

"Oh yea."

Shikamaru looked as the wound seemed to repair itself as did most of his other wounds. Naruto watched his face and knew he noticed.

"It's the nine tails power. He doesn't let me stay injured for long. I could probably go back to training today and not get hurt at all."

"But you won't be training for a while."

"I know." He mumbled a bit annoyed.

Naruto looked around for all his gifts and looked saddened. Shikamaru noticed the crestfallen look on the blonde's face. The sadness in Naruto's eyes stung Shikamaru.

"What's wrong?"

"My gifts there missing." pouted Naruto.

Shikamaru saw the pout and looked away quickly, almost blushing.

"I packed them up for you. See there right over here." Said Shikamaru motioning to the several bags he'd have to carry to Naruto's house. Naruto calmed down knowing his things weren't stolen. Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'm STARVING!"

'Again with the yelling?'

"Okay well let's leave then."

"Uh..what about my clothes?" asked Naruto in his hospital gown and boxers.

"Well they were full of blood and were thrown out."

Naruto started to rummage through the bags looking for the gift from Gai's team. Shikamaru looked on horrified as the blonde pulled out the green jump suit. Shikamaru's face dropped realizing the blonde seriously intended on wearing the ridiculous thing out in public no less.

'I thought I threw that thing out!'

"Uh…here!"

Shikamaru had tossed some of his own clothes to Naruto who thankfully put back the jumpsuit.

"Thanks! I didn't want to get blood on it anyways."

"So it's okay to get blood on mine?"

"Well your clothes are dark and it wouldn't really show up."

'Well at least I don't have to walk around with him wearing the jumpsuit.'

Shikamaru turned quickly as Naruto started undressing.

"Well let's go!" yelled Naruto throwing his fist into the air. "OUCH!"

"You gotta take it easy…"

Shikamaru grabbed most of the bags. He figured it would be an insult to carry all the bags for him. After all he's by no means weak. In fact he's one of the strongest shinobi he knows.

They left the hospital headed to the pharmacy then back to Naruto's house. Shikamaru paid careful attention to the villagers as they walked. He can't believe he hadn't ever noticed something so blatantly obvious. He glared at a few while Naruto just seemed oblivious. Naruto smiled at the villagers and even said "Good Morning" to them. Shikamaru couldn't believe it Naruto was being so nice to people who treated him so cruelly.

"Why are you talking to them?"

"It's not their fault."

Shikamaru was about to argue further when out of nowhere rocks were being flung through the air hitting both of them. Naruto kept right on walking like nothing was happening while Shikamaru was livid and yelling at the villagers. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, this stuff happens to me every day. I don't want to give them any more reason to hate me so please bare with it and ignore it." he said with that fake smile.

"But…Naruto…"

"Stop."

Shikamaru sighed and realized if he stepped in for this; things would probably be worse, but that doesn't mean he didn't hate every second of it. He cringed at the foul things they called him, and Naruto just smiled and waved trying to be as polite as possible.

They finally reached the pharmacy. Naruto insisted on waiting outside. He told Shikamaru things would go faster if they didn't see him. Reluctantly he went in without Naruto who just smiled at him.

'Fake smiles won't fool me anymore.'

Shikamaru got the medicines and headed out to see four of the villagers surrounding Naruto.

"Couldn't just die could you?!" yelled a tall thin man tower over Naruto.

"I…I…"

"Just die monster!" yelled a woman sobbing.

"Bastard fox! You cost my wife her job!" yelled another man who was short and fat.

They had him on the ground kicking him. Shikamaru eyes welled up as he caught them in his shadow possession. Naruto slowly got up. It took all Shikamaru's strength not to use shadow strangle on them. Naruto was thankful he didn't. The blonde put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Please just let them go. It's over."

"You're serious?"

"Yea." He said wincing slightly.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and started walking away reluctantly without teaching them a lesson. His heart was pounding; his anger was getting the better of him. He was trying his best to hide it. He didn't want Naruto to become upset with him, but he was having trouble letting it go. He never wanted to see Naruto hurt by anyone again. Naruto's hand was on his stomach and Shikamaru hadn't noticed at first in his anger. Naruto's hand had blood on it.

"Oi! You're bleeding."

"It's okay, it's probably healed already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…and sorry about your shirt."

Naruto looked at the dirt and blood on it and then to the ground. He was really only kidding about not caring if he got blood on Shikamaru's clothes back at the hospital. Now he felt awful for having ruined a perfectly good shirt.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

'He was just beat up and he's worried about ruining a shirt?'

It was then he noticed how much better Naruto looked when he wasn't that obnoxiously bright orange outfit he usually wore. He actually looked pretty good wearing Shikamaru's clothes. He looked like a 'real' shinobi, not that he wasn't it's just now he looked the part. Shikamaru realized he was staring and looked at the ground.

They finally made it to Naruto's apartment. Naruto stopped in the doorway. He wasn't sure he wanted to go in. That place was like his 'prison'. He was always alone. Shikamaru nudged him slightly. Naruto smiled though Shikamaru saw through it.

'Naruto stop I know your sad!'

Naruto fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door and walked through. The loneliness was stifling the two them. It really did seem to emanate from the walls. Naruto's eyes swept his apartment. The bathroom door was wide open and the inside was visible.

Shikamaru could tell Naruto was looking into the bathroom. Naruto seemed thoroughly confused and maybe a bit upset, he wasn't sure. He hoped Naruto wasn't upset with him.

"I cleaned it last night. Sorry I didn't ask you. I just didn't want you doing it yourself. Please forgive me."

"Thanks." He muttered lost in his thoughts of that day.

AN: Hoped you liked it. I know Shikamaru is being stubborn with revealing or even fully recognizing his feelings. It will come eventually!

I just wanted to say thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Mya Uzo**


	6. Home

Things Never Change

Chapter 6 Home

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto or any characters from the series or manga…

AN: I know it's been a while but I was working on my SasuHina story Restoration it's almost complete and then I will have more time to work on this one! Okay right now Naruto has lots of issues and Shikamaru is just finding out how many. They will get better with time…okay? Hey if you Shoujo-ai try reading my story A New Start, it's a SakuHina story. Hey I broke 3000 words on this one!

Naruto fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door and walked through. The loneliness was stifling the two them. It really did seem to emanate from the walls. Naruto's eyes swept his apartment. The bathroom door was wide open and the inside was visible.

Shikamaru could tell Naruto was looking into the bathroom. Naruto seemed thoroughly confused and maybe a bit upset, he wasn't sure. He hoped Naruto wasn't upset with him.

"I cleaned it last night. Sorry I didn't ask you. I just didn't want you doing it yourself. Please forgive me."

"Thanks." He muttered lost in his thoughts of that day.

Naruto stared into the bathroom a moment more before looking back at Shikamaru with _that_ smile. Shikamaru inwardly cringed knowing how fake it really was. He wished Naruto would just stop using it all together. That smile wouldn't fool him anymore. He refused to taken for a fool by that grin ever again. He looked into Naruto's eyes while he smiled, and his eyes said everything. He smiled while his eyes were empty of emotion.

This was the first good look Shikamaru had gotten of the apartment. The other two times he'd been in Naruto's apartment he was too distraught to notice the décor. They were standing in the living room of his tiny home. The carpet was old and stained; the paint on the walls was peeling and chipping. There was a light musky smell, most likely mold in the walls. The front door even had a gap that let cold air in and probably bugs as well. Naruto looked on nervously as Shikamaru's eyes searched his home. Shikamaru's eyes fell upon an old looking couch with a god awful floral print, with stains and rips on it. The same went for most of the things in his apartment. In fact after looking around you might think Naruto trash picked everything. Given the life he had, he may very well have done just that. Shikamaru frowned.

'How could anyone let a child live this way?'

The realization hit Shikamaru that he was being rude. He quickly glanced at Naruto who was trying not to look at him. Naruto's face was a bright shade of red, most likely embarrassed by his living space. Shikamaru felt bad and wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure what to say. Not to mention he really didn't want to further embarrass the blonde. Shikamaru felt guilty again.

"Where do you want these bags?" he asked hoping Naruto wasn't upset.

"Oh I'll take them. Thank you." he replied no longer seeming upset.

Naruto took the bags from Shikamaru grimacing slightly in pain which didn't go unnoticed by the protective brunette.

"Hey you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto just smiled. "Yea I'm fine why?" he replied cheerfully continuing to walk towards the kitchen.

He watched Naruto struggle with the bags and followed him to the kitchen. By the time Naruto entered the kitchen he was in so much pain he could barely breathe. Even though he was struggling so much he still tried to hide it from Shikamaru. Soon Naruto was having trouble standing and almost fell. Shikamaru grabbed him before that could happen. Shikamaru guided Naruto to one of the rickety old chairs and forced him to sit.

"What's wrong?!"

Naruto clutched his side almost collapsing in pain. Shikamaru lifted up Naruto's shirt to reveal his abdomen which was black and blue from the attack earlier. The brunette gasped in surprise that Naruto had pretended to be fine all this time, with being so seriously injured.

"Naruto! Why didn't you say anything to me?!" demanded the brunette a tad bit ticked off, but mostly worried.

"I didn't want to bother anyone again. Besides it's not that bad." replied Naruto through pained pants.

"Really? You call barely being able to move or breathe NOT THAT BAD?!"

The blonde opened his mouth to answer, but only a pained whimper escaped his lips. Shikamaru quickly got some ice out of the freezer and put it in an empty bag that was on the counter. He rushed the ice to the slumping blonde.

"Here."

He quickly handed Naruto the ice and went to get him some pain medication. He hoped Naruto hadn't punctured a lung. He was beginning to serious wish he'd killed the villagers for what they'd done to Naruto past and present. He looked at the blonde who despite being in so much pain was smiling.

It hurt him to watch Naruto smile like that. Shikamaru managed to find a clean glass and filled it with water and handed Naruto two pain pills to take. Naruto shakily took the pills while clutching the ice to his abdomen. Shikamaru pulled a chair next to Naruto and sat down. He looked at Naruto's abdomen and noticed things weren't healing like the last time. He watched the blonde confused.

"How come you're not healing like before?"

"The more injuries I have the longer it takes to heal. The fox is still trying to heal me from…"

Naruto stopped his sentence and Shikamaru already knew what he was going to say so it didn't matter. After a while the pain subsided and Naruto was able to move again. Shikamaru sighed, but this time it was a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just tell me when something's bothering you! It's really no bother. Okay?"

"O-Okay. Thanks." He replied, though Shikamaru knew he probably wouldn't.

Shikamaru looked through the cabinets as it was already lunch time and neither had anything to eat yet. He sweat dropped as he realized there was no food at all in this apartment. Every single cabinet was bare. Only one cabinet contained anything and it had a few mismatched mugs and two chipped mismatching plates next to which were some chopsticks none of which had a match. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, who for some reason wouldn't look at him.

"Sorry, I haven't gone shopping in a while." He replied.

By the look of the cabinets it really must have been a while, maybe even weeks. Shikamaru's mind raced trying to make sense of his findings. But that didn't make sense he was only in the hospital for a week. Shikamaru turned to look at the blonde who fidgeted awkwardly under his gaze.

"Just how long is a while?" he asked with concern growing ever more present in his voice.

"Uh…well…I'm not sure." Naruto lied and Shikamaru knew.

Shikamaru moved to the refrigerator and peered inside. Now he was beyond worried. It contained nothing except for a quart of expired milk which expired three weeks before.

'Three weeks ago! He was only in the hospital for a week!'

"Have you been eating?" he asked even more worried than before.

"Come on? Are you serious? Of course i've been eating." Replied Naruto quickly, a bit too quickly really for Shikamaru's liking.

Naruto's voice didn't sound all that convincing. Shikamaru's eyes held sadness for the boy. He didn't understand why Naruto felt he needed to hide everything from him. Did Naruto not trust him? Well, even if that were the case Shikamaru couldn't hold it against him not after learning about the life Naruto has had. He just hoped in time Naruto would grow to trust him.

Naruto really hadn't been eating much at all lately. In fact he'd only eaten when he'd been treated to ramen by Iruka the past few weeks. He just hasn't had much money since his rent was recently raised. He can barely keep up with the payments anymore. He knows why they raised his rent, the landlord simply hated him like most of the village; but he'd never tell anyone. He couldn't tell anyone, he needed to look out for himself. No one ever knew the real reason Naruto always pushed for higher ranked missions was because he needed the money to pay his rent. He desperately needed the money to pay his rent. Being homeless would prove deadly for the Jinchuriki.

"Well this is no good. What do you eat besides ramen?"

"Hmn?"

"I'm going to go to the grocery store, what types of food do you eat?"

Naruto's eyes flickered a bit and he turned away from the brunette who had no idea what he'd said to upset Naruto. Shikamaru was so confused all he'd asked Naruto was what he liked to eat. What could possibly be upsetting about that? The brunette looked over to Naruto still confused waiting for an answer.

"I only buy ramen."

"That's all you eat? Why?"

"I dunno I just really like it I guess."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He really did like ramen, but the real reason he always ate ramen was it because it was so inexpensive. Naruto was dreading that Shikamaru would ask for money. He tried thinking up a lie quickly, but nothing was coming to him and his stomach was wretching he was so hungry. He wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was he thought he might pass out if he didn't eat something soon. Shikamaru took notice to the odd behavior his friend exhibited.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Huh? Nothing really." trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Really, I serious don't believe you."

Naruto wouldn't look Shikamaru in the eyes and Shikamaru wasn't sure what was going on. The genius's mind was spinning with possible causes for the blonde's odd behavior and was growing more and more troubled by the second.

"I-I can't afford any groceries this week." admitted Naruto blushing with embarrassment.

Shikamaru looked slightly relieved.

'That's all. Troublesome bastard making me worry like that!'

"Don't worry! Look Tsunade-sama's been a real slave driver lately and I've got some extra cash so don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yea it's no big deal."

"Thanks! I promise I'll pay you back next week no matter what!"

"Okay…"

Shikamaru looked confused but it was short lived seeing a real smile on his friends face. Shikamaru looked over Naruto's wounds and cleaned them and wrapped them back up. The blonde had tried to do it himself but it was too difficult for him so Shikamaru stepped in and helped him.

Later Naruto sat at the kitchen table unpacking all his gifts. He left the fruit basket on the table and put the cards on the fridge until all that was left was Shino's gift. Naruto cautiously pulled open the lid to confirm the bug was still alive. It was. Shikamaru watched Naruto curiously as he started rummaging through a closet in pain.

"Here let me help you." Insisted Shikamaru gently pulling the blonde back from the closet.

"Oh I was looking for my old fish tank."

"You had fish?"

"Yea they all died though."

"How?"

"I uh forgot to feed them." He giggled nervously as he lied.

Although it was a lie he had gone to buy fish food and when he got home the fish were dead on his carpet. Someone had snuck in and killed his fish. The only 'friends' he had to keep him company. He hadn't bought a pet since. He was afraid the same thing would happen again and he felt bad enough for his fish the first time so he couldn't do that to anymore fish. He'd rather be all alone that let another living thing suffer. Shikamaru brought down the tank and was now carrying it.

"Where do you want it?"

"In the kitchen for now please."

Shikamaru put the tank on the kitchen table and left Naruto to set it up. It was getting late and the groceries weren't going to buy themselves.

"Hey wait!"

"Hmn…"

"What do you think this little guy eats?"

"I don't know? If I happen to see Shino I will ask him. If not I'll find him tomorrow."

"Thanks." smiled Naruto appreciatively.

Shikamaru sighed again.

'Why do I make such troublesome promises to him?'

In answer to this self asked question Tsunade's voice echoed through his head "You _like_ him don't you?"

Shikamaru smiled even though he was actually going grocery shopping. His thoughts lingered on the blonde who was setting up a bug habitat. He couldn't believe Naruto was keeping that bug, but he guessed it was because it was a gift given to him by a friend.

He quickly went food shopping buying only ramen and milk for Naruto and a few things he liked. He wished he knew what other foods Naruto liked but Shikamaru didn't want to buy something Naruto didn't like. He hurried back to Naruto's apartment. He found the blonde asleep with his head on the kitchen table and the bug in its new home.

Shikamaru smiled as he lifted the sleeping blonde and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. It was the first time he'd seen Naruto's bedroom. He suppressed a chuckle at the posters on the wall and drawings that hung all around. The room was definitely what you'd expect of the hyper active ninja. Surprisingly the room wasn't as bad as the others and the bed looked fairly new in comparison to all the other furniture in the apartment. The bed was in the corner across from the window. Shikamaru carefully placed him in his bed blushing violently as he did. He pulled the covers over him and left the room quickly.

Shikamaru no longer hungry decided to go to bed. He looked at the old couch and cringed which only made him feel badly afterwards. Shikamaru searched for some clean sheets and covered the couch and fell asleep. He'd forgotten just how tired he was.

A few hours later Naruto awoke from his sleep. He sat up in bed with tears in his eyes. It wasn't unusual for the blonde to have bad dreams; in fact he always had them when he was at home.

Naruto's fears subsided only to breed real problems that would now plague his mind. Tomorrow was the first of the month and he was still very short on rent, and in his condition he had no way of getting any money and he couldn't ask for help. No one would help him. For a brief moment he thought to ask Shikamaru, but he dismissed the idea as quickly as it had popped into his head. He couldn't do that to him. The rent was his responsibility no else's.

He rolled over looking out the window with tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks. He was covered completely with a blanket but he just felt so cold. He always felt cold and lonely. Tomorrow he would have to go to his landlord and hope he was in a really good mood. Naruto didn't want to think about it. His injuries bothered him so much he was having trouble breathing. The pain that he was in brought back awful memories of his childhood.

~FLASHBACK~

It was his eighth birthday. He had just gotten done eating at Ichiraku ramen to celebrate, and was on his way home. He walked without a care towards his apartment. He never expected ten villagers to jump him at once. They ganged up and circled around him.

"I hate you! You took my son from me!"

A drunken man stood over Naruto crying, and began to kick him repeatedly.

"You killed the fourth!"

"You killed my mother!" screamed a young man no older than fifteen.

They all screamed at him. Naruto was crying on the ground curled into a ball trying to protect himself. Two of the villagers picked him up and each held an arm while the other eight took swings at him. They all laughed at the boy as he screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry!"

"Okay guys you hear that he's sorry. That just makes everything better."

Being naïve Naruto took the man to be serious and thought it was over and exhaled.

"Stupid fox!" the man punched him as he exhaled.

The two men holding him dropped the gasping boy to the ground they all laughed and walked away. Naruto couldn't catch his breath it took a while before he could breath and by the time he could breathe he wished he'd died. The pain was so intense he could barely see. He was bloody and bruised. People saw him in the street and walked by like they didn't even see him. A few went as far as to add insult to injury. They'd _accidently_ step on him or kick him as they walked. Naruto crawled his way home passing out just inside his home.

~ENDFLASHBACK~

Shikamaru lie awake as well he'd woken up a short time ago. He had a lot of things on his mind. Naruto obviously was the main thing on his mind. He wondered if Naruto was really going to be okay or if he'd try again. His thoughts wandered to the cause, it was the villagers. He never hated someone so much he wished them death, and he hated it more that Naruto didn't. He wondered if that was truth. Did Naruto really not hate the villagers? He didn't understand how someone could be treated so badly by someone and hold no grudges or hatred towards them.

Naruto laid in bed dreading the sunlight he knew would be coming in just a few short hours. He didn't know what to do and he had to pay his rent by 8 am. He was sure that this was another rule the landlord had just for him but he complied because the landlord promised as long as he was on time with the rent he wouldn't kick him out or distribute copies of his keys to the hateful villagers. He shuddered at the thought of his keys being given out. He probably would be dead within a day. The villagers would most likely torture and kill him.

The boy cried and cried until the sun came up. It was now seven and he had to get a move on to pay his rent and plead to his landlord not to kick him out or distribute his keys. He slowly got dressed wincing the whole time. His body felt like it was on fire. He lifted a floor board and pulled out a frog wallet and put on his face before exiting the room.

Shikamaru was still on the couch but he was awake. Naruto walked over to him after seeing he was awake.

"Sorry I fell asleep before you got back. I had planned to sleep on the couch. I was going to let you take the bed."

"Oh no it's fine." He lied the couch was lumpy as hell and it smelled like cats. Shikamaru was starting to believe his trash picking theory.

"Well I gotta go pay my rent, I'll be back in a bit."

"Here I take it for you, you shouldn't be out walking really."

"Hey I'm fine plus I really need to talk to the landlord about some stuff. It's not far to the office so I'll be back soon."

"Okay I guess, but take it easy and NO TRAINING!"

"I'm too tired to train right now. It must be all the medication Tsunade-baachan's been making me take."

Shikamaru wasn't sure he should have left him to go alone, but Naruto could handle himself. Shikamaru finally settled back down after convincing himself Naruto would be right back and everything would be just fine and it wasn't long before the brunette lost in his battle to stay awake.

AN: I tried my best really! If you see any HUGE mistakes feel free to let me know! Also I invite any reviews even flames though they would make me sad :( Well I'd really appreciate any feedback you may have and I hope you enjoyed it. I am aware it may have been a bit slow.

I hope this chapter is much improved from its original posting.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

Flightless Bird

Miss Uzumaki

Novus Ars

Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi

foxgodess07

animelvr

twilightserius

dimonyo-anghel

Shotou-chan

geetac

Shadow Kitsune67

Yami Ryo

Mya Uzo


	7. The Landlord

Things Never Change

Chapter 7 The Landlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN: This chapter has mentions of some dark stuff you've been warned a lot of crying and sobbing. Well the length isn't all that great….I did not meet my minimum goal of 3000 words….but I guess that's just how it is sometimes.

WARNING: contains mention of rape (Not graphic though)

~Landlords Office~ 8:00 am

Naruto walked into the landlord's office walking as though he were part of a death march. Naruto watched the ground as he walked avoiding the gaze of the man behind the desk. The man had a wide smirk on his gaunt face. The man's dirty and unkempt hair lay just at his ears. He watched as Naruto entered with his smirk widening at the state his tenant seemed to be in.

"Ah and here's the little nine tails now." His voice rang tauntingly.

Naruto handed him the money he had and watched nervously as the man counted it. The man's thin face scrunched with anger at the large shortage. His eyes narrowed at Naruto who still looked at the ground. Naruto's heart was pounding and he was pleading everything would turn out okay. But he had a feeling he'd have to resort to _that_.

"Well now it seems that you're short by two hundred…that won't do at all. Will it?"

"No." replied Naruto without looking up at the man.

The man seemed to anger easily at Naruto's rudeness. He grabbed Naruto's face and squeezed his chin forcing Naruto to look at him.

"No…what? You little runt!"

"No _sir_." He spat out the last part causing a wicked smile to develop across the man's features.

"Well you give me no choice then." He smiled.

The man had opened a drawer full of keys and Naruto could tell by looking they were a perfect match to his own. Naruto's eyes looked dead. He was going to do it; he had no other way out.

"Wait."

"I see you'd rather just have me kick you out to the streets then?"

The landlord knew by this point he had him. He smirked knowing the boy would soon give in.

"No sir. I-I.."

The man smiled evilly at the boy knowing what would happen next and couldn't wait.

"Well if you wish to remain safe you know what you must do." replied the landlord, gripping Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to cringe.

Naruto knew he was doomed to suffer no matter what so he had to choose the lesser of the evils. Naruto's stomach lurched he hadn't resorted to such a shameful thing since before he became a genin, but now he had no choice. He looked back down at the floor. His eyes filled with tears and his stomach flip flopped some more. He held his hands up forming seals.

"Transformation Jutsu." muttered the blonde in a blank voice.

The man looked at the new form Naruto held and smiled. Naruto cringed as the man leered at him still gripping his shoulder. It was a variation of his sexy jutsu. Naruto stood in female form before the landlord. Naruto's eyes seemed dead as he removed his clothing from the female form he inhabited. The man leered as Naruto removed the clothing from himself.

"I'm glad you learned this jutsu. It makes things a lot more enjoyable for me."

Naruto's eyes watered more and the tears soon streamed down his whiskered cheeks. The man grabbed Naruto and pushed him to the desk. His eyes widened in fear. Even though he was in female form it was still his body and it still cause him pain and shame. Naruto turned his head away from the man hovering over him.

"You've got a lot of work to do. You better make it worth two hundred." He stated excitedly.

The man brushed his hand on Naruto's face causing the blonde to almost vomit and tears streamed his face. The man was now leaning on Naruto's abdomen and pain shot through his body. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for his hell to be over. The landlord's hand wandered the blonde's body and he tried to think of anything else but this.

~40 minutes later~ (AN: I wanted to keep the rating "T" plus you get the idea I don't need to write the awful things down although if you like that sort of thing you can read Lost Flower….)

"Ah looks like your debt's paid." replied the landlord panting slightly closing and locking the drawer of keys.

Naruto dispelled the jutsu and pulled on his clothes quickly before leaving.

It was still early and not too many people were out and about yet. He ran until he reached the stream. He washed the filth from his face and mouth before heading back home. He could smell the landlord's stench all over his body. He could still taste him. The blonde almost vomited at the thought of the landlord's actions.

He really didn't want Shikamaru finding out. Naruto did his best at composing himself as he walked home. He would just die if Shikamaru found out. He stood outside his own apartment wondering where Shikamaru would be. He didn't think he could look at him right now. Not after what just happened to him. He was so shamed by his actions. Shikamaru had fallen back to sleep much to Naruto's relief as he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Naruto couldn't hold it back and ran to the bathroom. Before he could even reach the toilet he vomited. The milky substance spilled out onto the floor. He was shaking badly remembering everything that bastard had said and done to him. His thoughts caused his stomach to wrench and he threw up again in the same spot. Naruto shakily crawled into the bathtub clothes and all and started the shower. He just sat there in the shower hugging his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth sobbing.

Shikamaru heard the shower and woke up. The brunette sighed and dragged himself off the couch and went into the kitchen to get some food. He was glad Naruto was back. It would've been such a drag to have to go looking all over for him. Shikamaru made enough food for two and waited for Naruto to come out of the shower. He sat back on the lumpy couch and waited and waited. He shifted uncomfortably several times and glared at the clock though due to being broken was no judge of the time that had passed. Shikamaru sighed once again walking in the direction of the bathroom.

'What the hell is he doing in there?'

Shikamaru knocked on the door which opened from not being closed all the way. Shikamaru was in shock as _that_ day replayed. His eyes watered and he tried to push it from his mind. He tried really hard, but it was in vain as he heard the blonde's sobs from the opposite side of the shower curtain.

The brunette's heart stopped in his chest. He stood in the doorway afraid of what he might find if he went inside. He couldn't will his body into the room not matter how hard he tried. All he could see was Naruto stabbing himself repeatedly. The brunette fought the memory as he regained his voice.

"N-Naruto?"

No answer just sobs. Shikamaru reluctantly entered slowly. He saw the vomit on the floor and looked around. His heart started to race realizing that vomiting could be a sign of widespread infection. He frantically looked to the closed shower curtain. The shower was still running and the blonde was nowhere in sight. In fact had he not heard sobbing he'd think the shower was empty due to the absence of clothes on the floor.

'Where are his clothes?'

"Naruto are you okay?"

Still no answer. With a trembling hand Shikamaru grasped at the shower curtain and slowly pulled opened it. Naruto was sitting with his knees to his chest. Shikamaru stood shocked at the scene before him. He bent down next to the tub seeing Naruto was clothed. Shikamaru couldn't breathe somehow he thought nothing would be as haunting as that day, but this wouldn't be something easily forgotten. Some blood ran down to the drain most likely from Naruto's stomach. Shikamaru's tears rolled down his face, as he reached for Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and Naruto pushed him away hard sobbing and cowering slightly. Shikamaru looked scared as he was knocked backward. Something was seriously wrong.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me…please." He cried.

Naruto's cries became more violent than before. Shikamaru couldn't speak. His words caught in his throat and tears ran down his face. Naruto had really pushed him away. The brunette looked at Naruto whose eyes refused to look at Shikamaru. He was too ashamed of himself.

"What happened to you?"

Naruto still didn't look at him and he flinched as Shikamaru got closer. The hot water had long since run out and the shower water was now like ice. Shikamaru stopped the water. Naruto was shaking with cold. Shikamaru left him to get some towels. His mind raced trying to figure out what the hell was going on. What would even cause this?

'What hell happened?!'

He re-entered the bathroom with towels. Naruto was trembling violently with cold. Shikamaru tried to get him out of the tub but he just screamed for Shikamaru not to touch him. The brunette was worried for Naruto and his injuries. The stitches shouldn't be getting wet and he was sure they were soaked. Shikamaru didn't want to do it but he had no choice. Naruto needed to get out of those wet clothes.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu."

He caught Naruto in his jutsu and made him step out of the tub. The stood reluctantly being caught in Shikamaru's shadow. His actions mirrored the brunettes. Shikamaru wanted to see how bad Naruto's stitches looked and it was the only way without touching him.

"Sorry Naruto."

Shikamaru took off his own shirt which moved the blonde to do the same thing. He forced the blonde to walk over to him and he grabbed him releasing the jutsu. He only grabbed him to make sure he didn't fall on the ground. He wasn't sure what was wrong and didn't want him to get hurt.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Please…."

Shikamaru was confused. Naruto was really beginning to scare him. Without thinking he released Naruto.

"Naruto?"

The blonde fell to the floor sobbing. The expression on Naruto's face was blank. He was crying but didn't look sad. Something was seriously wrong. Shikamaru shook himself mentally to first worry about the stitches as they'd gotten wet. They looked awfully red and swollen. He sighed looking at them.

Shikamaru wrapped a towel around Naruto's shoulders and put a towel on Naruto's lap covering him completely. Shikamaru grasped Naruto's pant legs while holding the towel in place over his lap. He began pulling them off because he feared Naruto would catch cold if he stayed in wet clothes. Naruto's body visibly tensed and his eyes shot up and looked at Shikamaru's eyes with fear.

"Please stop." Naruto stuttered in a pleading tone.

Shikamaru was struck hard with the realization of what happened to Naruto and backed away quickly. For being such a genius it sure took a long time to figure out. He really hoped he was wrong about it. But he had a feeling in his gut that he wasn't wrong.

Naruto hugged the towels to his body sobbing after breaking eye contact with Shikamaru. His stitches had gotten wet and were bleeding again. The towel was already spotting with blood. Shikamaru didn't know what to do other than to sit there with him. He didn't want to touch him because it caused Naruto fear, but he couldn't leave him like this. His chest felt like it was being crushed as he looked at Naruto.

'He's afraid of me…'

"Naruto please…its okay let me help you." He said soothingly inching his way closer to the blonde.

Shikamaru tried to move closer, but as he inched so did Naruto in the opposite direction. Shikamaru looked sadly down at the ground. Again there was nothing he could do for Naruto. He started crying again. Why were things always like this? Why?

~Time skip 20 mins.~

Naruto finally seemed to calm down as long as Shikamaru stayed where he was. He also seemed to be coming back to reality slowly. He still avoided eye contact. Naruto's face was red and Shikamaru felt awful for having removed Naruto's clothing. He wasn't trying to hurt Naruto he was trying to help, but ended up making things worse.

Shikamaru stood causing Naruto to flinch. Shikamaru felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Naruto was really afraid of him. He decided the best thing to do might be to just leave Naruto alone although it was killing him. He placed some clothes in the bathroom and shut the door and sat right outside the bathroom. He was out of ideas. For a strategically genius he had no idea what his next move would be. Hell he had no idea if he could look at Naruto without the guilt welling in him. He was so upset he thought he might vomit.

Naruto finally came back to reality and pulled on the dry clothes. Things with landlord had gone much further than it ever had. The thought of it caused Naruto vomit again. His body was shaking and he could barely stand. Some of his stitches had ripped open earlier and the water didn't help things.

Naruto rinsed out his mouth and placed his hand on the doorknob he hoped to slip past Shikamaru and hideaway in his bedroom for a while possibly forever. Naruto didn't think he'd ever be able to look Shikamaru in the eyes again. He slowly opened the door only to walk into Shikamaru. He stared uneasily at the tears falling from Shikamaru's eyes. Naruto wanted to die. He really just wished he'd drop dead. He knew Shikamaru as smart as he was most likely had a pretty good idea what had happened. Neither spoke and Shikamaru stood frozen in the bathroom doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Damn it! Stop lying to me! It's pretty obvious you're NOT okay!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Shikamaru's outburst. Shikamaru was surprised and a bit upset he'd yelled like that at Naruto. He hadn't meant to.

"Tell me what happened to you."

Shikamaru said this as calmly as he possibly could though it was difficult.

"I-I can't. Please can we just not talk about it?" replied the blonde beginning to sob again.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"I won't force you tell me, I just want you to know you can tell me _anything_. I'm here for you and I'd never hurt you." He stated in a serious tone.

Shikamaru ended this sentence with a hug. Naruto flinched but Shikamaru wouldn't let go. Naruto broke down crying again. Shikamaru just hugged him harder. Naruto needed to know he was there for him, and Shikamaru felt it was the only way to get through to him. Naruto eventually threw his arms around Shikamaru and buried his face in Shikamaru's chest sobbing. It seemed like an eternity that they sat that way.

Naruto ended the hug and sat down in the hallway on the floor. Shikamaru sat next to him.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmn?"

"I'm really sorry you had to see that." voiced the blonde embarrassedly.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, but before he could say anything Naruto spoke again.

"I-I usually don't get this bad."

'Usually?'

"What do you mean _usually_?" Shikamaru was more upset than before.

"I didn't have enough to pay for my rent…the landlord keeps raising my rent."

The blonde was making absolutely no sense but Shikamaru listened to see if he could piece it all together. The worry etched on his face made Naruto feel badly for acting like he had. He felt he should have hidden it better. Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

"I haven't resorted to such shameful things since before I was a genin."

"What things?" asked Shikamaru whose worry increased by the second.

Naruto didn't answer it was too embarrassing and shameful to repeat the things he let the landlord do to him.

"He said I had a lot of work to do before my debt was paid off, or he'd distribute copies of my apartment keys, or kick me out. I had to or I'd have nowhere to go."

Shikamaru's stomach felt awful he was pretty sure he knew what had happened, but he listened to Naruto to be sure.

"Give the keys to who?"

"The villagers so they can beat me to death."

"What?!" the rage in his voice made Naruto flinch a bit.

"So you see I had no choice but to do _that_ to keep myself safe."

"What did you do?!"

"I p-paid m-my debt with my b-body."

Shikamaru grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the blonde who was crying so much he was shaking. Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do. He was sad, angry and felt helpless all at once just from seeing Naruto this way and knowing what happened. He couldn't begin to imagine how Naruto actually felt.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Shikamaru.

'I won't let anything else happen to I promise!'

AN: Yea it was bit darker than I thought it would be. Sorry but things will get better it takes time to heal and it will take time for Shikamaru to admit feelings so hang in there please! Also I know this chapter's a bit short but this was the best way I could end it.

Again just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed so far!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Mya Uzo**


	8. Aftermath

Things Never Change

Chapter 8 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters….

AN: Hopefully I didn't offend anybody with the last chapter and hopefully no one gets too upset about this one. Naruto has a dark past and it's going to take a while but don't worry soon enough things will get better with Shikamaru there!

WARNING VERY DARK FLASHBACKS!!!

"What did you do?!"

"I p-paid m-my debt with my b-body."

Shikamaru grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the blonde who was crying so much he was shaking. Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do. He was sad, angry and felt helpless all at once just from seeing Naruto this way and knowing what happened. He couldn't begin to imagine how Naruto actually felt.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Shikamaru.

'I won't let anything else happen to I promise!'

The blonde shook violently in Shikamaru's arms causing the brunette scrunch his face trying desperately to stop the tsunami of tears welling in his own eyes. He was so upset with himself for not going with him. If he had gone none of this would have happened. Shikamaru felt at fault.

'Why wouldn't you just ask me for help?'

Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling he could have prevented all this from happening if he had insisted on going with Naruto that morning. He couldn't imagine the pain Naruto must have been faced with. Shikamaru couldn't hold back the wave of tears any longer and his eyes gushed; leaving streams down his cheeks. Shikamaru was trying his best to comfort Naruto but he wasn't sure any of this was helping. The boy sobbed harder and harder as he relived his torment in his mind. Shikamaru rocked him slightly trying to bring him back to reality. The fact is that comforting someone was new for the genius. He never was placed in a situation that called for hugging and comforting words so he was trying his best and felt like he was failing. Naruto was still shaking and the sight hit Shikamaru hard and before he could think the words escaped his lips.

"Naruto, I promise I will never let anything happen to you again." As he spoke he squeezed the blonde tighter hoping it would get through to him.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with wide tear filled eyes. The sight made Shikamaru want to die.

"Why would you promise something like that?" Naruto's voice sounded almost hurt.

Naruto's words cut through Shikamaru. It was evident that Naruto had trust issues and now Shikamaru had a pretty good idea why the blonde never truly trusted anyone, but still it hurt not to be trusted by Naruto. Shikamaru frowned and spoke quietly.

"Why? Because you're my friend and no one deserves this!"

"I just don't understand why you care so much…I mean I did this to myself…I h-had a c-choice."

Shikamaru closed his eyes shutting out the tears as Naruto spoke. He couldn't believe his ears. Naruto really believed what happened between him and the landlord was HIS fault and that he chose this to happen. Shikamaru grew more and more upset with each word, each sob, and each flicker of fear in the blonde's eyes. He could barely stand it. Part of him wanted very much to just leave Naruto and rip the scum bag to pieces slowly and as painfully as possible, but he knew Naruto needed him here.

'That piece of shit landlord I will _kill_ him!'

"Naruto this isn't your fault. That bastard made you feel like _you_ chose this. The truth is _he_ didn't give you any choice!"

"He gave me three choices. I chose _that_."

"They weren't real choices! The others would have resulted in your death! Those aren't choices! He gave you those knowing you had _no_ choice! He's a sick bastard and I swear I'll rip him to shreds!"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want you to hurt him…please just let it go?"

Shikamaru was at a loss for words. He just couldn't process the appropriate response for Naruto's words. He sat there silently as the sad words echoed in his head. This bastard hurt Naruto in such an awful way he couldn't believe Naruto was protecting the sick bastard. His stomach shifted and he thought he would vomit.

"N-Naruto why are you protecting him?"

"I know he did things that weren't right but, he protected me. He kept the villagers out of my apartment and kept me from living on the streets. For the longest time he was the only one who looked out for me. My body was a small price to pay for his protection."

"Naruto…" It was all the brunette could manage.

His stomach was sick with the thought of Naruto really being serious. He couldn't begin to feel the fear of a boy who would willingly give his body just to be safe.

Naruto stood up and walked away. Shikamaru was trying to get a handle on the situation. Shikamaru just sat frozen in the hallway not sure what to do. What should he say? What could he say? He listened as the bedroom door closed and he heard Naruto throw his body on the bed.

'It just isn't fair. Why does everything have to happen to Naruto?'

Shikamaru punched the wall hard. He let his anger get the better of him. He wasn't sure if he should go to the blonde or kill the landlord. He really wanted to just leave and kill the sick pervert, but Naruto didn't want that. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there as if waiting for the answer to become clear. He had no such luck, he was going to have to figure this out on his own, but deep down he knew it would only cause Naruto more pain and it was the last thing Shikamaru wanted.

*Sigh*

Shikamaru gave up on the thoughts of killing the landlord knowing Naruto came first. He stood in front of the closed door listening to his own heart beating. If he went in there would it upset Naruto? Would Shikamaru even know what to say to him? The brunette turned the doorknob but it was stuck in place.

'Great he locked the door…'

"Naruto…please let me in…"

His plea to be allowed entrance into the room was met with sobbing. Shikamaru rested his forehead against the door shadowing his troubled features. Tears leaked down the brunette's face and he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Naruto lye in his bed hugging the covers to him shaking as he sobbed.

'What have I done? How could he still want to talk to me after all I've done? After all I've told him even though he doesn't even know the half of it. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of but this by far has been the worst.' thought Naruto.

"Naruto…please…I'm sorry…"

Naruto ignored the voice from behind the door. He wasn't mad at him at all. He was ashamed and couldn't imagine looking at him right now. Naruto never truly wanted to die as much as he did now.

"Please don't be angry I'm sorry." Pleaded the troubled brunette.

Shikamaru listened in hope of hearing the lock click open, but again he had no such luck. He slid his back down the door knowing Naruto wasn't opening the door any time soon.

*Sigh*

Naruto rolled over to face out the window. The sky grew dark as clouds rolled in. It wasn't long before the rain began to fall echoing off of the roof. The rain consumed Naruto. It had been raining that day too.

~Flashback~ (5 year old Naruto)

A blonde boy cautiously surveyed his surroundings smiling as he saw no one. He quickly ran through the streets heading towards the academy. It was early and still dim out. Some rain fell softly to ground. It was the best time for Naruto to walk the streets, well so he thought. He ducked into an alley way and surveyed his surroundings again, with much to his pleasure there was no sign of anyone. He continued on like this towards the academy. He could see the playground from where he was and smiled at being 'safe'.

"Where do you think you're going nine tails?"

The boy looked up in horror as a man slid from the shadows towards him. The man was large and his eyes were cold. The man's stare made Naruto shake. He never understood why they called him that, but it was scary. The man's eyes were just like everyone else's. They all stared at the boy with hateful eyes.

"I-I…"

"Aww what's wrong? You know when an adult asks you a question you're supposed to answer right?"

The man was getting too close for comfort so the boy turned and ran only to smack right into two more equally scary men all with the same cold look in their eyes. The boy started to shake slightly backing up only to realize the other men all closed in. There was nowhere to run. The men just stared with those eyes.

"I-I…Please…don't….not again.."

"Haha! We haven't even done anything yet and he's already begging us to stop. Haha!"

Naruto braced himself for the blow he knew was coming. The man who had been talking swung first sending the boy to the ground. Naruto's face landed in the mud. The men pushed his face further into the mud causing him to breathe it in. He struggled hard but was no match. His hands grasped at the ground digging into the mud. They finally released him and he desperately coughed trying to rid himself of the mud. The men just laughed as he coughed up mud and gasped trying to replenish lost oxygen.

"P-please stop…I…"

"You what boy?"

The men leaned in with smirks on their faces they didn't want to miss a single fear filled word to escape the boy's lips. Naruto's hands tightened on the mud and as they leaned in he hit them in the eyes and ran. The diversion worked just long enough for Naruto to scoot out of reach but he wasn't safe yet and he managed to anger the men more than he already had.

"You're dead fox-boy!"

Naruto ran as fast as his feet would possibly carry him. He was literally running for his life. The boy turned to see the villagers closing in on him fast, but what he didn't realize was there was someone in his path. He collided with a tall lean man whose eyes were kind of different than the others. He eyed the boy and his body with a wicked smile that Naruto misinterpreted as a kind smile.

"Come on boy if you wish to be safe."

Naruto decided to take his chances with one man who may hurt him than three whom definitely wanted to kill him. Naruto followed the man inside a building out of the rain. Naruto looked fearfully at the man who smiled knowing this boy would do anything he said if he thought he was going to be safe.

"Do you wish to have a place to go to be safe?"

The child nodded through tears. He wanted nothing more than to be safe. The man handed the boy a pair of keys which he looked at curiously. Naruto didn't understand.

"It's the key to your very own apartment which I will take you to."

The boy smiled brightly. He wasn't sure what happened but all he knew was he'd be safe. Naruto ran to the door, but the man didn't follow. Naruto looked back at the man who motioned for him to come over with a smile.

"I can't take you until you've paid your rent."

"Rent?"

"Yes."

"W-what is rent?"

"Well, to live here you must pay me every month."

"I-I d-don't have any money…"

The man's grin widened at this. He knew the boy was under his thumb.

"That's okay…I take other sorts of payments…"

"Huh?"

Before the boy could speak the man before him had dropped his pants. Naruto stood frozen.

"Well come on boy until you have money this is how you will pay me."

"B-but..I-I d-don't…"

The man grabbed the boy's shoulders causing Naruto to cry. He wasn't sure what was going on but he just had a feeling it was wrong. (Not going into detail you obviously get the idea I refuse to write the sick details.)

~A while later~

"Well come on now that you've paid your rent, I'll show you to your home."

The boy reluctantly followed the man who tried to smile warmly in hopes of keeping the boy from running away from him. Naruto not knowing what to do; followed the man closely. Naruto hadn't fully grasped what had happened. The man shielded him from the three men that had been chasing him. Finally the man stopped in front of Naruto's apartment and opened the door pushing the boy inside.

"The rent is due the first of the month no exceptions."

The man smiled wickedly closing Naruto in the apartment.

~END FLASHBACK~

Being so young at the time Naruto hadn't known how serious what had happened really been. All the poor boy knew was that he had somewhere to get out of the rain, somewhere the hateful stares couldn't reach him and, somewhere no one could hurt him. It was one of his happiest memories before reaching gennin status.

Naruto's eyes seemed to run out of tears, while the pain remained. The rain grew louder as it ricocheted off the roof. Shikamaru sat with his back against the door wishing Naruto would just let him in. Shikamaru felt as though he was being torn apart inside, he longed to comfort Naruto. No one should ever have to live a life like this. It baffled the genius how something like this went unknown. No it didn't baffle him, it infuriated him.

Naruto's wounds were bothering him and he hadn't taken any of his medicine. The stitches burned and itched from getting wet. He tossed and turned moaning in pain. He tried to be as quiet as possible in case Shikamaru was still around. He really didn't want to be a bother or 'troublesome'. The blonde's pain increased and he wasn't able to suppress the pained whimpers coming from his mouth.

"Naruto! What's going on?!" yelled a panic stricken Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't answer; he was in too much pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I will fix it later!"

The blonde was confused but the pain kept him from doing much as the very last of the pain killers he'd taken had worn off completely. Before he knew it there was a loud crash and the door tumbled down and Shikamaru was by his side. Shikamaru could tell by looking at the blonde he was in some serious pain. Shikamaru moved closer hoping to look at the wounds to gauge the severity, but Naruto flinched at his touch and whimpered.

"P-Please…I don't want to be touched…"

"Naruto I have to look at your stomach I'm sorry. Please cooperate."

He felt awful for forcing Naruto to do this, but if his wound was to get infected he could die. Naruto closed his eyes as Shikamaru removed his shirt. Shikamaru died a little as Naruto flinched and whimpered under his touch, but it couldn't be helped. He gently turned the blonde to lie on his back so he could examine his stitches.

"Oh Naruto…this is bad really bad."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Hey! It's not your fault, but I think you will have to see a doctor."

"Please no!"

"Look I promise I won't leave your side."

"I really I just can't do it."

It was then Shikamaru noticed how badly Naruto was shaking. It was clear that Naruto wasn't going anywhere. Shikamaru brought Naruto his medications to take and even brought in the ramen from earlier. He handed Naruto the ramen first.

"I can't eat not after…"

"You have to. You can't take any of these on an empty stomach."

"I can't."

"Fine just take a few bites so you can take the medicine."

Naruto was able to keep down about two good bites of food and he took his medicine. Shikamaru waited until the pain killers were working before he started to clean off the old wounds and spread an antibiotic ointment on them. He then wrapped the wounds carefully. The blonde was exhausted from the day's events and his eyes drooped and his breathing seemed to slow. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto was getting some rest.

Shikamaru covered Naruto with the blanket and left the room.

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far! It really gets me pumped to write more chapters! Also I know this one is short but I can't seem to get any length to it.

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Mya Uzo**


	9. I Said I'd Protect You

Things Never Change

Chapter 9 I said I'd Protect You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Okay things are getting better again didn't reach my goal of at least 3000 words!

~Landlord's Office~

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the man fearfully.

"You won't live long enough for it to matter!" spat Shikamaru viciously.

Shikamaru's eyes were full of killing intent as he cornered the landlord. He tried to let it go but he couldn't not after what he'd done to Naruto. The bastard's actions were inexcusable and sick. He couldn't though he tried to let it go. The sight of Naruto sobbing in the shower, the scared look as Shikamaru reached for him, the fact Naruto thought it was his fault. Shikamaru couldn't allow this guy to live. Who knows just how many times he'd raped Naruto. The brunette really didn't want to think about it all it did was fuel the rage that was quickly building within him.

"What's the meaning of this?" growled the tall man feeling as though he was being wrongly accused of something.

"You hurt my friend and now you're going to die! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he managed to choke out through his fury.

The man had fear in his eyes as he realized he had been immobilized. The fear mixed with confusion at Shikamaru's words.

"Well just wait a second. I don't even know what you're talking about."

The brunette's eyes narrowed with evil intent at the man before him caught within his shadow. Shikamaru couldn't feel his own body his anger was so great. All he could feel was anger and hate as he stared at the scumbag before him. All he could think of was Naruto's eyes staring into his after this man raped him. This was man who repeatedly forced the blonde to pay his rent with his body. Shikamaru shut out tears.

"Sure you do. I know what you did to Naruto."

"Naruto? Oh the nine tails brat is your friend. Haha didn't know the little monster had friends Haha."

"You think this is funny? Well I'll give you three choices. I could kill you slowly, I could kill you quick, or how about _painfully_ slow?"

"My apologies! Please! I thought you were joking!"

"Trust me it's no joke that you will die here for what you've done."

Shikamaru's blood boiled he wanted to make this guy suffer, but as mad as he was he couldn't do that. It just wasn't in his nature to make someone suffer, plus it would make him the same as this guy. He refused to stoop to his level, but that didn't mean he couldn't screw with his mind a bit. It was times like these he wished he had a useful kekkei genkai like Sasuke or Itachi. If he had sharingan he could make this guy suffer tenfold. He sighed and decided just to kill him and get it over with.

"Shadow Neck Bind!"

The man's eyes widened as the shadow hand twisted tightly around his body towards his neck.

"Wait! No need to be hasty maybe we could work something out!"

"I don't think so."

"I'll do anything you want."

"You're a pathetic coward. Now die!"

The shadow hand squeezed the life from the man and Shikamaru left the body there he had to get back to Naruto. He wouldn't want Naruto to find out he'd left. He rushed back to Naruto's apartment. He wasn't sure how much trouble he'd be in later but it didn't matter. He vowed to protect the blonde. Naruto wouldn't be safe if that bastard lived. Shikamaru entered the apartment as quietly as he'd left it. He wandered to Naruto's bedroom peeking in, and was relieved to see the blonde sleeping. He lingered watching the blonde sleeping. He hoped he was having a nice dream, something to give him a rest from his waking hell.

'Sleep well.'

Shikamaru left the doorway and stumbled his way to the couch and plopped heavily down on the lumpy surface. He lay back staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days. It was a lot and he had a feeling these things were a constant in Naruto's life. He just couldn't understand how no one noticed anything. He still didn't know how Naruto had lived so long like this and was able to fool everyone. Shikamaru's eyes began getting heavy interrupting his thought process. He finally fell asleep though his sleep was short lived.

"S-Shika-maru…"

Shikamaru snapped awake jumping into a seated position at the sound of his name, especially the way it was said. Naruto's voice was full of pain.

He looked at the blonde who was clutching his abdomen and panting slightly. The painkillers should have been working still. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand leading him into the kitchen turning the light on as he walked in.

"Sit down. Can I please look?"

Naruto nodded while wincing and Shikamaru braced his soul for the flinch and whimper his touch would cause, but as he lifted the blondes shirt neither happened. The sight of his abdomen was sickening. It was really red and swollen.

'Shit it's infected!'

"I-Is it r-really that bad?" stuttered the blonde through pain.

"I should've taken you to see a doctor." Replied a guilt ridden Shikamaru.

The blonde's eyes widened with fear at the thought of going to the hospital. He just couldn't do that. His secrets would be out. The blonde couldn't bear the thought. He shook his head no.

"But.."

"Naruto! You can barely breathe you're in so much pain! You have to go. Please."

"I can't."

"Please?" the brunette was getting desperate as Naruto's pain seemed to worsen.

"I can't let anyone know what I did." He replied sadly.

"Look you didn't do anything it was that bastard, please just go! You could die!"

Naruto shrugged not seeming to care at all if he died. Shikamaru grabbed him by the shoulders forcing Naruto to look at him.

"You may not care if you die but I DO."

"Shikamaru I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, right now we gotta get you to a doctor."

"I still can't we have to wait."

"Wait?"

Naruto pointed to the window to the outside. Several drunken villagers could be seen just waiting around the apartment complex.

"If I step outside right now the villagers who wait every night hoping for their chance will kill me."

Shikamaru knew he could take them out but he also knew Naruto didn't want that. The genius's mind spun with everything that had happened, until an idea came to him.

"I'll bring a doctor here then."

Naruto shook his head no, but Shikamaru was already at the door with keys in hand. He felt bad but Naruto needed help. He left the apartment locking Naruto safely inside. He rushed off to get a doctor. He knew he could get any medic but he wanted Tsunade-sama to know what's been going on. He headed towards Hokage tower and was there within an instant. He rushed into the tower and was met by ANBU.

"What's going on?!"

"I need to speak with the Hokage right away!"

"Well can't it wait until morning?" the ANBU tried to reason with Shikamaru as the Hokage was not the nicest person to wake up in the middle of the night.

"No."

The Anbu knocked on the Hokage's personal chambers to wake her, which he knew was never a pleasant thing to do.

"Hokage-sama, someone needs to speak with you."

"It will have to wait." muttered the half asleep Hokage grumpily.

The ANBU satisfied with not angering her further walked away.

"Sorry come back later."

Shikamaru made a run past the ANBU for the Hokage's chambers yelling as loud as he could trying to get her attention. He was prepared to take out the ANBU if necessary, but he really didn't think it was the best of decisions to make at this point.

"Hokage-sama it's about NARUTO!"

As the Anbu reached Shikamaru the door to the Hokage's room flung open. An extremely disheveled barely presentable Tsunade wearing a robe came out of the room. Her eyes narrowed at the brunette as she lifted him by his shirt off the ground. Shikamaru's serious face scared the Hokage greatly and the worry crossed her features instantly.

"What happened?!"

"His wound has become infected…I'm sorry…it's my fault."

Tsunade dropped the boy and rushed for her medical supplies and Shizune of course. Tsunade quickly dressed and assembled her medical supplies and Shizune was ready within minutes. Shikamaru saw Shizune and doubted Naruto wanted her to know everything too. He frowned wondering how to ask the Hokage to leave Shizune, as they barely left each other's company. They were close like family perhaps sisters.

"Hokage-sama there's something I need to tell you about Naruto, but there's no time right now. Please if you're able leave Shizune here. The nature of what I have to tell you isn't something he'd want anyone else to know. Please leave her."

"Shizune I don't need you for this one. Sorry to wake in the middle of the night."

"Hai." Replied Shizune looking slightly crestfallen not sure what was going on and hoped it was nothing serious.

They headed quickly to Naruto's apartment in silence until Shikamaru spoke up. Tsunade saw the tears welling in Shikamaru's eyes as he spoke. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest in fact it was so loud she was having trouble hearing Shikamaru. She was so afraid Naruto had tried to kill himself again.

"Look there's something I have to tell you."

"Well what is it?" The sanin's heart was pounding. She knew it had to be something awful.

"Naruto had a mental breakdown yesterday. I found him sobbing and shaking fully clothed in the shower. He must have been in there a while. His stitches got soaked."

"What?!"

"It's not the worst. I found out he was…he was…raped…"

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks not sure she heard Shikamaru properly. He saw the confusion on her face and confirmed that she'd heard right.

"By who?!"

"His landlord…he went to pay his rent and was short. Naruto said it's happened before and that he was given choices."

"What kind of choices?" the anger in her voice scared Shikamaru.

"Well the landlord could kick him out to the streets, distribute his keys to the most hateful villagers, or…he could work off his debt with his body…"

Tsunade punched the ground causing a crater to form in her anger.

"There's something else you should know…I killed the landlord against Naruto's wishes."

"I hope you let the bastard suffer."

"Not enough I'm afraid."

They picked back up and rushed to Naruto's apartment they reached it within seconds.

"Hey, wait please. I didn't tell you anything."

The sannin nodded in understanding.

"Where's he at? I left him in the kitchen."

Tsunade peered into the kitchen with sad eyes at the blonde who was gasping in pain. His head rested on the kitchen table. He was in so much pain he didn't seem to care who touched him anymore. Tsunade lifted him and laid him across the kitchen table. Naruto's shirt was still off and she cringed at his wounds both new and old.

"Oh Naruto…"

"Sorry Baa-chan."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't fix." She replied being unusually sweet.

Tsunade took out the stitches and thoroughly cleaned the wounds. Shikamaru watched anxiously as she finished. Naruto was wincing the whole time. Shikamaru could feel the pain in his own gut watching Tsunade remove the stitches and cleaning the wounds. Once cleaned properly they looked far less swollen and she put ointment on it and wrapped it.

"Aren't you going to re-stitch his wounds?"

"It's past the point where I can do that, but it's healed enough that he will be fine as long as he doesn't move much."

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

Tsunade lightly hugged Naruto taking care not to hurt him. She wished there was something she could give him, but it would interfere with the antibiotic she'd just given him. Unfortunately he'd have to wait until morning for painkillers.

Naruto had fallen asleep after Tsunade gave him some medicine, which Shikamaru figured to be a sleeping pill by the way he fell asleep.

"I'll take care of the body and make sure Naruto won't know anything."

"Thank you."

"Take care of him."

"I will."

Tsunade convinced that Naruto was in caring hands left. She knew Shikamaru wouldn't let anything happen to him. It was obvious how much he cared for Naruto.

Shikamaru lifted Naruto carefully and took him to his bed. He placed the blonde down slowly and his face hovered mere inches from the blonde's. Shikamaru press his lips softly to the sleeping blonde's forehead.

Shikamaru pulled the blankets over Naruto and took a stray pillow off the floor and used it for himself as he laid down on the floor next to the bed. He wouldn't leave Naruto's side. Sleep was something the brunette waited for, but it never came and soon the sun's rays entered the room flooding it with light.

Naruto started to shift in his sleep and Shikamaru sat up watching him nervously. It felt as though a million butterflies were fluttering their wings inside Shikamaru's gut. Naruto tried to sit up too quickly and fell back wincing. Shikamaru helped Naruto into a seat position placing a pillow behind his back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You're going to have to take it easy okay?"

Naruto nodded. It seemed to amaze him that Shikamaru was still there after all that had happened. He eyed the brunette suspiciously. Shikamaru noticed.

"What's that look for?"

"Just trying to figure out why you're still here?"

"What?!"

"Well I put you through a lot of trouble. Most people would have left by now."

'He's so troublesome…'

*sigh*

"First off I'm not _most _people, and secondly I said I was going to protect you! And I meant it!"

Naruto was shocked that Shikamaru had meant what he said the day before. He was sure the brunette was just trying to comfort him. Shikamaru turned slightly as he felt his face blush. Naruto hadn't noticed.

"Thanks." said Naruto smiling.

Seeing Naruto smile seemed to brighten the already bright room.

"Hey Shika."

Shikamaru turned to face the blonde a little weirdly at the shortened name he was addressed as.

"What?"

"I…uh…just…thanks for not leaving…" muttered Naruto awkwardly as if that wasn't what he originally planned to say.

"No problem. We're friends after all!"

"Yea."

Naruto was blushing. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. The blonde had turned away.

'What was that all about?'

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto's stomach cried loudly for food. Naruto laughed nervously. Shikamaru just smiled. Naruto tried to get up but Shikamaru pushed him back.

"Ramen right?"

"Yea. Thanks."

Shikamaru left the room to get Naruto some ramen glad that his appetite was back. It was then his own hunger made itself known. He made six bowls of ramen knowing that Naruto could probably eat several by himself. He inwardly chuckled at the thought. He found a tray in the kitchen and placed half of the ramen on the tray for Naruto. Shikamaru handed the tray to the blonde who inhaled half of his ramen before Shikamaru had even started his own bowl.

"Do you even taste your food?"

"Hmn?" asked Naruto with a stray noodle hanging from his mouth.

*sigh*

"Nothing." He said trying not to laugh.

Once Naruto had finished the ramen Shikamaru brought him all of his medicine he had to take. Naruto cringed at the pills in his hand and looked at Shikamaru.

*sigh*

"You have to take them." 'He's just like a child…troublesome.'

Naruto swallowed the pills reluctantly.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmn?"

"If you want to go home I won't tell Baa-chan, I mean I can just imagine how much you hate being here. Even I hate it here, it's always cold and always lonely feeling."

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving?"

"I-I…sorry…."

"Hey it's fine. Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!"

"Wow calm down it was just a question."

Naruto settled back down. They stayed quiet for some time. Shikamaru wanted desperately to tell Naruto how he felt, but would it be okay? He wondered if his touch would cause Naruto fear still. His eyes wandered to the floor thinking of how scared Naruto was the other day. He couldn't tell Naruto how he felt. He lost his chance. His eyes saddened at his hesitation.

"Shikamaru you okay?"

"Oh yea I was just thinking."

Shikamaru was seated on the edge of Naruto's bed with his feet over the side.

"About what?"

"Oh nothing…I guess I'm tired."

"Well um instead of that lumpy couch you could rest here…if you want. I feel bad I was supposed to sleep there."

"It's not that bad don't worry."

"You don't have to lie, it's pretty bad I know. I used to sleep on it before I bought this bed. I'm aware it's lumpy, old, and smells funny. I know you can't possibly be comfortable sleeping there. This bed is big enough for two people unless you'll feel _weird_ about it?"

"No I just… well… are you sure?"

"Yea I don't mind, it's the least I can do is make sure you're comfortable. I mean helping me out and all."

Shikamaru wasn't sure he should but he didn't want Naruto to get the wrong idea and become offended. Naruto moved his legs towards his chest to allow Shikamaru to climb over to the other side of the bed. (Bed is in the corner against the wall). Shikamaru kept moving until there was a good amount of space between the two. Naruto watched as Shikamaru's face seemed to melt as he laid back savoring the soft mattress.

"Much better than that couch huh?"

"Yea much better." He muttered dreamily as exhaustion began to take its toll.

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling afraid if he looked at the blonde next to him he'd blush. Shikamaru's body felt heavy and his eyes started falling and before he knew it sleep embraced him. Naruto wasn't far behind.

AN: I'd love reviews! PLEASE…(gives sad pout face…) Also nothing happened between the two! Naruto merely offered out of kindness nothing else.

Again just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed so far!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Mya Uzo**


	10. Silent Promise

Things Never Change

Chapter 10 Silent Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…

AN: Whew I re-wrote every chapter, well more like beefed them up and fixed stuff here and there. I also found a beta reader to help me out! So that's a huge help! So if you like give a look at my hard work! I really didn't change anything significant so there's no need too. Well I'm pleased with all the reviews I received so far! Thank you very much! Sorry for the delay in posts this chapter was really difficult for some reason…

The two slept peacefully through most of the afternoon. Shikamaru's sleep was disturbed sometime around three that afternoon, by a knock at the door. He must have missed the first few knocks as the one he heard was unusually loud for a first knock. The brunette slowly sat up listening to the knocks grow louder, he stared at Naruto who was still sleeping with a peaceful look upon his face. Shikamaru smiled at the sleeping blonde. The knocks grew even louder and he decided they weren't going to just go away whoever it was. He crawled across the bed and Naruto in his rush to the door muttering how 'troublesome' it was the whole time. Well by his standards he was rushing. The knocking continued as the lazy shinobi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He entered the living room and finally reached the door. He could hear the person ranting most likely about the long wait at the door. Shikamaru sighed as he placed his hand on the door and turned the handle. He opened it hoping it wasn't anyone too troublesome as he was still too tired to deal with anyone like that.

"It's about time you lazy ass! Do you know how long we were waiting?! I was so worried something happened!"

'Great…Ino…one of the most troublesome women I know….' He sighed looking over to Ino's right and brightened up a bit at the sight of Chouji who was holding a bag full of Shikamaru's clothes along with some food.

"Hey." He said to Chouji ignoring Ino's ranting.

"Hey."

"So what's up you guys?" he asked hoping nothing was wrong, though he doubted they'd be so calm if something had happened.

Ino's ranting had subsided remembering the reason they were there.

"Well, I figured maybe I should visit you and Naruto…and maybe look at Naruto's wounds to see how they're healing. By the way how is he?" her tone was concerned.

Shikamaru thought for a second he really wasn't sure how Naruto was doing other than his injuries seemed to be doing a lot better with the stitches removed, but mentally Shikamaru really had no idea how the blonde was fairing. Naruto smiles but it's hard to know what lye behind that ridiculous grin of his. He hadn't bothered to ask the blonde, even now it was killing him little by little. It was something Shikamaru avoided asking at all costs. He didn't think he could handle hearing Naruto say he wanted to die. Shikamaru didn't know at all.

"His wounds seem a bit better…" was all the brunette had to say about Naruto's condition.

They stood awkwardly in the doorway with Shikamaru blocking their entrance. Ino looked puzzled why he hadn't invited them in yet. He was trying to think of what to do. Would it be okay to invite them into Naruto's apartment or would he get upset? Shikamaru doubted Naruto wanted anyone to see how he lived. Ino looked at Shikamaru impatiently while he decided whether or not to let them in. He thought having someone with medical training check on his wounds was a good idea, but would Naruto allow anyone to touch him yet? The brunette wasn't sure what to do. In the midst of thought something hard collided with his body and almost knocked the wind from him. When he opened his eyes Ino was already in the apartment looking around.

'Troublesome woman.'

"Ino! I didn't invite you in here!" he hissed.

"I just want to check on Naruto's wounds then I'll leave…" her voice trailed as she looked around the grimy little apartment.

By this point Shikamaru had invited Chouji in who had waited on the doorstep happily munching on some barbecue potato chips. Shikamaru took the food and bag of clothes from Chouji and thanked him. Ino's eyes traveled the tiny apartment in disgust. The smell of mold hit her as she walked further into Naruto's home. She covered her nose unconsciously. The smell wasn't quite that bad she was just being a bit dramatic in Shikamaru's opinion.

"This is Naruto's apartment? How could anyone live here?" she cringed.

"Hey keep it down." Shikamaru whispered "Naruto's sleeping."

Ino was able to see straight into Naruto's bedroom due to the door being knocked down. The lazy shinobi had yet to put it back up like promised after he broke it down.

"Um…where?"

Shikamaru whipped around looking directly into Naruto's bedroom to see the blonde was no longer in bed. Shikamaru's face dropped as he looked around.

'Where the hell is he?'

Ino's face now held worry as Shikamaru checked the bedroom and the bathroom again. Naruto wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the apartment, it was then the brunette realized the bedroom window was open. He stood frozen watching the curtains blow in the breeze.

"Shit." He said aloud at the sight of the window.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied slightly agitated by what had been in his opinion a dumb question. If he knew he wouldn't be so worried would he?

"Why did he leave?"

"That's what worries me. We gotta find him."

"You don't think…he'd…try again do you?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru looked down at the ground sadly. Is that what he went to do? He wasn't sure. After what happened the other day, it wouldn't surprise him. Naruto had had a complete mental breakdown. Shikamaru's fears were displayed on his face for his team mates to read, but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was finding Naruto.

"We gotta find him now!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Hai." replied Chouji and Ino in unison.

They all went their separate ways in the search for their friend. Shikamaru ran frantically hoping the blonde had just stepped out for some ramen. At this point Shikamaru would be happy to find the blonde training even though he wasn't supposed to be. His heart throbbed painfully in his rib cage as he ran. He stopped at Ichiraku Ramen stand in hopes Naruto was eating there. His eyes scanned quickly seeing no one and he kept running around Konoha. His mind raced.

'Where the hell would he go?!'

Shikamaru headed to the bridge he knew that Naruto's team met up at, but no one was there. Then to the training grounds he usually used, but the blonde was still nowhere to be found. The what-if's started going through Shikamaru's mind. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He didn't think he could handle another close call. He couldn't imagine losing Naruto like that, not that he could imagine losing him at all. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but there was no more denying that he had some deep feelings for Naruto.

Shikamaru's feet took lead as the brunette was lost in worry. He knew Naruto had problems and he couldn't imagine the horror of being violated and defiled, but still he didn't want Naruto to kill himself. Maybe he was being selfish, but he wasn't going to let Naruto do that. He cared far too much to let that happen.

Ino and Chouji were having as little luck as Shikamaru as they searched for their friend with worried expressions on their faces. They asked anyone who passed if they'd seen Naruto. Most just ignored the question completely, but others resorted to nasty retorts. Ino looked at the villagers who resorted to such nasty attitudes with disgust and confusion, as she had no idea of he was jailor for the kyuubi. They continued their frantic search for their friend.

Naruto sat alone atop Hokage monument. His feet dangled over the edge and his elbows sat on his knees propping his head up. The head on which he sat was the fourth Hokage's. Even though Naruto lived his life being ridiculed and downright mistreated for a decision made by the fourth, he couldn't help but feel an odd connection with him. Well the thought of him at least. He liked to think the fourth Hokage had no choice, or at least didn't know he'd be treated so awfully by the village. Tears welled in his eyes, but he was treated awfully. There was no way around it really. _Things_ were _never_ going to _change_. He would always be so alone, hated, and absolutely miserable.

'I could just jump…it would all be over…even kyuubi can't heal from that.'

As quickly as the thought entered his depressed mind, the image of Shikamaru's scared face surfaced. He shook his head, but Shikamaru's face just wouldn't leave his mind. It was the day he'd tried to kill himself, the look of worry, fear, and anger on Shikamaru's face as he ran to the hospital that was haunting him now. He wondered why Shikamaru had been so upset by his actions that day, though Shikamaru explained it Naruto didn't understand. It was a bit confusing to the blonde, the prospect of someone actually caring about him. It was a hard thing to grasp.

Naruto shook his head one last time ridding his thoughts of the brunette. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He'd only been putting on a brave face to keep Shikamaru from feeling awkward. He didn't want him to feel guilty for anything as it wasn't his fault Naruto was destined to have a terrible life. Naruto slid his bottom closer to the edge of the fourth's head. He drew in a deep breath as he slid even closer to the edge. He held his breath as he was just barely sitting. Just a few more inches and he'd fall. He closed his eyes shutting out the tears.

"Monster!" the voices echoed in his head.

All the years of abuse and mistreatment came rushing back. Every hit every, and kick to him, he felt all over as if it just happened. Every insult anyone had every shouted, screamed, and uttered rushed back stinging worse than the first time he'd heard them. He could see the hateful glares burning him. He could barely breathe reliving fourteen years of torment in a matter of seconds. He exhaled.

His mind brought back the memories of that day. The feelings he felt that morning flowed back into him. He really wanted to just stop feeling. He no longer wanted to feel anything at all. The pain inside him was unbearable for someone who thought they were all alone. His cries were coming out softly, though he could have cried as loudly as he wanted too. No one would hear him where he was, and no one would bother to look for him up there either. He inhaled for the last time inching a bit closer to death, just a bit more. His eyes clenched tight and he held his breath.

_"You are UZUMAKI NARUTO of the Leaf village! You are NOT the nine tailed fox!"_

Naruto's heart pounded painfully in his chest as Shikamaru's words echoed through his mind. He felt a bit of guilt rise in his chest. He tried as hard as he could to shake the brunette from his mind and failed.

_"You're a friend and I would put my life on the line to help a friend!"_

Yet another kind thing Shikamaru had said to him surfaced. Naruto was sitting shaking as more and more things Shikamaru had said to him resurfaced.

_"No you're not fine. I want you to rest! I want your wounds to heal! Don't you understand? Like I said we're friends! I'm not going to let you do anything to hurt yourself which includes disregarding Tsunade-sama's orders."_

Naruto's mind raced for once he hesitated. Was this how he wanted it to end and why couldn't he stop thinking about Shikamaru? He tried not to think about him, he didn't want to think of leaving behind the one person who had been so nice to him. He sat there unable to think, unable to move as another memory snatched hold of him.

_"Naruto, I promise I will never let anything happen to you again." As Shikamaru spoke he squeezed the blonde tighter hoping it would get through to him._

_Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with wide tear filled eyes. _

_"Why would you promise something like that?" Naruto's voice sounded almost hurt._

_"Why? Because you're my friend and no one deserves this!"_

_"I just don't understand why you care so much…I mean I did this to myself…I h-had a c-choice."_

_"Naruto this isn't your fault. That bastard made you feel like you chose this. The truth is he didn't give you any choice!"_

_"He gave me three choices. I chose that."_

_"They weren't real choices! The others would have resulted in your death! Those aren't choices! He gave you those knowing you had no choice! He's a sick bastard and I swear I'll rip him to shreds!"_

Shikamaru's voice echoed a few times before everything went silent. Naruto sat there frozen, for the first time he wasn't sure he wanted it to end, not like this. Not when someone cared so much. Before he had time to move or even crawl back on top of the fourth's head a familiar chakra pattern neared.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat recognizing the chakra pattern instantly. He turned his head slowly, with wide eyes. Shikamaru stood close to tears and panting from running the whole village in search of the blonde. The worry etched in the brunette's features sent guilt burning through Naruto. Neither moved, nor spoke. Naruto's stomach was fluttering violently.

"S-Shika-maru…I…" his voice failed him.

The brunette's gaze was down at the ground and tremors shook his body as he sobbed. He was scared, angry, and guilty all at the same time. The mixture of emotion made it hard for Shikamaru to form words as hard as he tried. He'd turned his back for a moment and Naruto ran off without even attempting to come to him for help. The thought of Naruto not trusting him, hurt Shikamaru deeply.

Naruto managed to pull himself from the edge and moved slowly towards Shikamaru. His heart thumped wildly as he neared the lazy shinobi. He didn't understand why his body reacted this way. He stopped halfway as Shikamaru's eyes lifted to meet his. Naruto's body tensed upon seeing the look in Shikamaru's eyes. He wasn't sure what emotion those eyes held, all he knew was that he'd caused it. The fluttering in his stomach turned and now felt like kunai were ripping through him. He hated it, he hated himself even more than before if possible.

"Why did you leave like that?!" Shikamaru yelled sounding angry, though he did his best not too.

"I…I just…" he didn't bother finishing the sentence as it was pretty obvious what he had intended on doing.

Neither had noticed but the rain had begun falling a while ago. It poured down hard, but still they didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, really. I never…meant to upset you."

"But you did upset me, and you were going to jump!"

"I…look I wasn't going to."

"It really didn't look that way to me." Replied the brunette coldly.

Shikamaru was trying his best not to get so upset at Naruto. It really wasn't his fault, but he couldn't keep his emotions under control.

"You don't understand…"

"Then make me understand!"

"I wanted to end it all, but I couldn't!"

Shikamaru looked confused and relieved at the same time.

"What stopped you?" he asked curiously letting go of his anger.

"I couldn't do it because…because…"

"NARUTO! SHIKAMARU!" yelled a familiar voice.

They both turned to see Ino running up with Chouji behind her. Naruto figured they'd been looking for him. Both of them were drenched.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Yea."

Ino punched him in the shoulder rather hard seeing he was okay.

"You had us all worried! You better not try anything like that again!"

The blonde nodded wide eyed. They started walking as there was no need to rush, they were already soaked. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who no longer seemed angry with him.

'I _promise_ I'll _NEVER_ hurt you like that again!' the blonde silently vowed.

AN: This is one of the most difficult chapters I have ever written! Go easy on me, I know it doesn't flow as nicely as the others…but I did my best really. Yea a lot of things didn't flow right…I decided to move on rather than continue to obsess over it as I've been racking my brain for weeks how this chapter was going to go. So…like I said go easy on me!

Thanks everyone!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**


	11. Secrets and a True Smile

Things Never Change

Chapter 11 Secrets and a True Smile

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

AN: Last chapter was choppy sorry about that, but honestly it was the best I could do. This one I can tell will be less choppy. I'm listening to two of my favorite songs (though I have others), Ohio is for Lovers, and Nikki FM. Don't know why I told you though? Weird!

'I _promise_ I'll _NEVER_ hurt you like that again!'

It wasn't long during the walk that both Ino and Chouji left them going their separate ways home. Naruto's mind swam with thoughts of the brunette next him, which by the way the blonde was avoiding eye contact with at all costs.

Naruto was trying to make sense of everything he'd felt when he looked at Shikamaru, and why all of sudden he had decided not to jump when he was mere inches from 'freedom'. It baffled him. The thought of throwing his own life away never bothered him much before, but this last time was very different. He had stopped, he wanted to live.

'Why?'

He asked this silent question but was deep down aware of the answer all ready.

He glanced quickly at the brunette, and felt his face grow hot, and that weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach started again. Slowly his answer surfaced, he was in love. The fluttering in his stomach increased.

Shikamaru felt eyes on him and turned to see Naruto quickly turning away.

"What?" asked the brunette curiously looking at Naruto.

"Nothing." replied Naruto in an almost crestfallen voice, his face probably matched but Shikamaru hadn't seen as the blonde did not look at him again.

Shikamaru didn't press him, for he had his own thoughts calling him.

Naruto's _answer_ stirred bad feelings within him. He wondered when these feelings started exactly, for to him they felt completely new. He knew he'd almost told the brunette of his feelings, even before he himself was aware, thankfully Ino interrupted. Who knows the horrible things that would come of such a secret being confessed? Though Naruto hoped at the very least Shikamaru wouldn't hate him if he found out.

Naruto was certain if Shikamaru knew of these feelings he would most likely never speak to him again. That in itself was enough to keep the blonde from revealing such a secret to his friend. He hadn't realized until he was ready to jump, but he didn't want to be separated from Shikamaru, not ever. His thoughts of the brunette went on while they walked. All he was sure about was that he'd keep this secret.

'What were you going to say back there?' thought Shikamaru.

It was the thought that had been plaguing the genius. Really a 'genius' should know when someone loves them, but not this lazy ninja. He wondered, not that he was unhappy Naruto had stopped; he just wondered _what_ made him stop. The thought of it being him, never crossed his mind. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to upset Naruto, nor did he think he could handle a conversation like that right now. He was tired, soaked, and emotionally drained for the most part. One thing for certain was that he had feelings for Naruto, and he'd keep it a secret, at all cost. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if Naruto didn't return his feelings, or worse if his secret somehow hurt Naruto.

Neither was really paying any attention as they walked, so it came as a great surprise that Naruto's apartment was coming into view. Both were jolted from their thoughts of the other. The rain was still falling lightly, but the air was warm. Naruto kept his eyes focused on his apartment, while Shikamaru looked down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. The silence which neither noticed before was getting awkward.

They finally reached the door, which had a notice taped to the front. Naruto had never received any notices before. The landlord had always come _personally_ to settle any disputes, and concerns. So to receive a notice stopped the blonde in his tracks. Shikamaru noticed Naruto had stopped walking and took his eyes from the ground to look at the blonde.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not sure really…it's a notice."

Shikamaru watched curiously as the blonde opened the notice. Naruto's eyes skimmed the letter, and widened with each line. Shikamaru watched him read anxiously. Shikamaru couldn't tell what the rest of his face looked like as the paper was covering it. He had no idea if the paper would reveal anything awful, though he sincerely hopes not. Naruto had been through enough already. Naruto finished reading the paper, and looked up at Shikamaru with a mixture of emotion in his eyes.

"Well what does it say?" asked Shikamaru anxiously.

"The old landlord sold this place apparently, and the new landlord has requested a meeting with me two days from now at nine am."

Shikamaru was relieved though it was short lived as he noticed the blonde didn't look happy, not one bit. In fact Naruto looked on the verge of tears.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" the brunette asked confused.

"In two days time I'll probably be homeless." Naruto observed the confusion on the brunette's face and continued.

"This landlord is probably going through all the tenant's files, and stopped at mine upon seeing my name. They probably want to evict me, to get more renters. No one wants to live near the cursed nine tails. At least that's why every other housing complex has ever turned me down." finished the blonde sadly.

'Shit.'

Shikamaru never contemplated the effects of killing that sick bastard. He didn't realize as a result Naruto could be kicked out. That was just it. Shikamaru hadn't been thinking, and now he may have inadvertently made things worse for the blonde he cared so much for. He felt his eyes sting with guilt, and his stomach lurch. He was starting to believe that nothing was ever going to be okay for Naruto. The though sent pain in his chest. He needed to help Naruto because he deserved so much better.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and sighed loudly as he exhaled.

"Everything will be fine."

"What?! How can you say, me being homeless is _fine_?" yelled Naruto loudly.

"Okay first off you don't know for sure you're being evicted, and secondly you have somewhere to go if that happens."

"Huh?" replied the blonde looking a bit perplexed.

"Gosh…you are troublesome do I have to explain everything? You can stay with me, at my house."

The blonde blushed hearing Shikamaru's words.

"Thanks. I'm feeling a lot better." replied Naruto in shocked voice.

The blonde's response triggered worry into Shikamaru, and the thought of Naruto's wounds especially since they were soaked now unsettled him.

"Naruto! Your wounds! Let me see them." He sounded worried.

He'd forgotten all about Naruto's injuries, due to the fact the blonde rarely looked like he was in pain. Shikamaru doubted being in the rain was too good for Naruto's injuries, even with the stitches removed, not to mention he wasn't supposed to be up and moving really.

"Oh." Naruto pulled his wet shirt off to show Shikamaru.

"They're gone…" he muttered a bit astonished.

"The power of the nine tails, a gift and curse." replied Naruto sadly.

It was true. While he hated the kyuubi with all his being, there were many things he would never have accomplished in the shinobi world without its chakra, but the bad outweighed the good. So you see a gift and a curse in one boy, one sad boy.

Shikamaru's eyes stared at the floor, not sure what to say to the blonde. It was killing him to see Naruto suffer like this. He cared for him so much, that every time Naruto hurt, he hurt just as deeply. He looked at the blonde who just asked him a question, though Shikamaru didn't hear it the first time.

"Hey? You okay?"

"Yea, tired I suppose."

Neither had noticed but they were both tired and soon went to bed.

~Two Days Later 9:00 am Landlord's Office~

Shikamaru walked close to Naruto knowing the horrible things that had happened to him in the very building in which they were headed. He could feel Naruto tensing, and his eyes looked close to tears. Naruto looked up from the ground and smiled at Shikamaru, one of those fake smiles. The action caused Shikamaru to cringe. He knew Naruto was scared, even though this previous landlord was gone.

Shikamaru's hand moved of its own accord and grasped Naruto's hand tightly. Naruto's eyes widened. Shikamaru felt the blonde's tension melt away with his touch.

"Hey remember what I said?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru curiously making the lazy brunette sigh.

"If anything happens you have a place to go, so try not to worry." Shikamaru said comfortingly to the blonde.

Naruto nodded, but wasn't completely convinced things would just be okay. Naruto was convinced things would never be okay, they were never going to change. What would happen when Shikamaru's parents returned? They probably hate him, and kick him out too. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the Landlord's office building came into view. He stopped causing Shikamaru to stop as well. Naruto grasp on Shikamaru's hand tightened. Just the sight of the building brought everything back in waves.

"Naruto, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"How can you promise such things?"

"Because, I'd rather die than let anything happen to you!"

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He had no idea Shikamaru would go that far, and then to say it to him it was too much. Naruto's face turned bright red and he turned away slightly. Shikamaru was bit confused, and blushing slightly himself. Naruto let go of Shikamaru's hand feeling a bit awkward and walked towards the office with brunette following.

The office door was reached quickly by the two shinobi. Naruto turned the handle and slowly opened the door, and froze with shock. Everything looked exactly the same. His heart started to race and he began breathing faster with fright. His eyes darted the length of the familiar room to the desk all while trying to push back the flooding of memories involved in this room. Shikamaru was behind and placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know everything was going to be fine, he'd never let anything happen to him. Naruto relaxed a bit with Shikamaru's gesture and walked through the doorway. His eyes fell on the man behind the desk, who stood upon Naruto's entry.

The balding man was short and stocky with chocolate brown eyes. His clothing was plain and he smiled warmly at both of them as they entered.

"Hello. You must be Uzumaki Naruto right?" the man said out stretching his hand towards the blonde, with a smile.

Naruto's body tensed and Shikamaru was prepared to protect Naruto if necessary, as both were unsure of the man's intentions, though he seemed nice enough.

"Yes." Naruto replied unsure of what to do and mirrored the man's image out stretching his hand until the other grasped his in a hand shake.

"I'm Onikita Toshiro the new landlord. I'm meeting with all the tenants and re-evaluating the rent and going over any problems, and to meet everyone of course." He finished with a smile. "Oh please, both of you take a seat." Toshiro motioned to two empty chairs in front of the desk. "Oh I'm sorry, who might you be?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, Nara Shikamaru, a friend of Naruto's."

"I see. It's very nice to meet you." The man smiled upon finishing.

Both sat a little shocked the man was so nice. Shikamaru sighed lightly with relief while Naruto was still unsure. Toshiro turned to face Naruto as he had important matters in which needed discussing.

"Now then, I've called you here as my first meeting because there are a lot of incomplete and inconsistent paperwork in your file."

Naruto nodded nervously, not sure what the man was talking about really.

"Let's see now, this paperwork states you've been living here several years actually. The rent you've paid over the years has differed from everyone else's, and you are currently paying triple what everyone else has paid." The man stated with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Were you aware of this?"

"Yes." The blonde answer sadly.

"Also no copies of yearly inspection slips appear anywhere in your file. Have you been receiving them?"

"Yearly inspections?"

"This is worse than it appears. The yearly inspection is to make sure your apartment is still safe and up to code along with a maitence check. You've never had any such thing happen?"

"No." Naruto answered shaking his head looking confused.

"Oh dear, this is much worse than I thought. Well it will have to be inspected immediately for your safety, not to mention this is completely unheard of."

'I'm sorry…" muttered Naruto.

"You've done nothing to be sorry about, it's that last landlord you had. He really didn't seem to care much, but I assure you I'm much different."

Naruto nodded feeling a little more comfortable with the man.

"Well, if it's okay I'd like to see the apartment as soon as possible. Preferably now."

"O-Okay. Sure." Answered the blonde a bit surprised.

Naruto was shocked that Toshiro was actually going to walk and look at the apartment in person rather than sending a maintenance worker to inspect it.

Shikamaru felt a great deal better knowing Naruto wasn't going to be kicked out, and that his rent would most likely be re-adjusted to a lower rate soon. Maybe Naruto could get nicer things, and get rid of those old ratty pieces of furniture. He'd be able to afford better food than ramen, something healthy.

The walk to Naruto's apartment was quiet, a bit awkward to say the least for everyone. Naruto led the way with anxiousness about him. Shikamaru wished he could comfort Naruto, as he could tell the blonde was distressed. He knew Naruto didn't want to let anybody into his home, let alone a complete stranger however nice they may seem. Shikamaru knew it was for the best. He was certain things were about to change for the better for Naruto. It wasn't long before Naruto stood in front of his apartment. His body tensed as he put the key to the lock, but he pressed on.

The blonde entered the apartment first switching on the lights while Shikamaru and the landlord followed. Toshiro's face fell upon entry. He pulled out a clip board he'd been carrying under his arm and began to write quickly. Naruto looked nervously at the man as he wrote, but his tension eased when Toshiro smiled at the blonde.

Toshiro wandered the apartment evaluating its current condition and recorded the results. He frowned while doing so. He noted the smell of mold as he entered, and figured the carpets were to blame. He looked up at the walls. The paint was peeling and there were even holes. He also noticed the front door didn't close properly leaving a gap in which bugs and drafts could enter. His frown changed into something a bit angrier, he was disgusted that Naruto had been living this way.

Toshiro sighed writing more things down while shaking his head, probably in disbelief. He entered the kitchen hoping things looked better, but his hopes went unheard. He cringed at the cement flooring. They hadn't even bothered to tile the kitchen before renting it out. The appliances were broken and severely outdated. He wandered the rest continuing to mark everything down that he saw. He met Naruto and Shikamaru who had left him to wander freely.

Toshiro concluded his inspection, and re-entered the living room in which Naruto and Shikamaru had waited. The man had an upset look about his features.

"I think I've seen enough."

Naruto nodded not sure what was going on. At first he was sure he'd be kicked out. Then he was sure he'd be blamed for the condition of his apartment, but now it seemed neither was very likely. It left the blonde wondering what really was going to happen.

"Well I'm outraged to say the least." stated the man.

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what he was upset about, was it him or the apartment or both maybe? Toshiro's face held anger as his eyes wandered the room. Several years of neglect rendered the place un-livable.

"Um…Onikita-san?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Sorry. I was just…well it doesn't matter. After looking around your apartment I realize it was far worse than I imagined it to be, but I'm going to fix it."

"What?" replied the blonde astonished by what he'd heard.

"Well this apartment is unsuitable for anyone to live in. It's going to have to be gutted and completely remodeled."

"Really?"

Naruto was smiling at the thought of a 'new' apartment. He just couldn't believe it really. Someone was being nice to him.

"Of course! Now will you be needing a place to stay during the renovations?"

Naruto looked down at the ground knowing his apartment was the only place he had.

"I…uh…"

"Yes, he has a place to stay." stated Shikamaru after a long sigh at the blonde's obliviousness.

"Very, well I'd like to get started on these renovations as soon as possible." He added with a smile.

"No problem." Shikamaru cut in.

"Well then any questions?"

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to say anything that might make the man take back the kind things he promised to do for him. Shikamaru however had a question.

"What about his rent? Will you be adjusting it to match the other tenants?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention, but I did the math and he's been paying almost three times what he should be paying so he doesn't owe anything for at least three years."

Naruto had tears welling in his eyes. A stress that once loomed over him and followed him had suddenly vanished. He felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. Shikamaru smiled seeing a smile of true happiness grace the blonde's face. It warmed Shikamaru's soul. Naruto was finally getting much needed happiness.

"Okay then I believe that's everything, except for this."

Toshiro handed Naruto an envelope of paperwork usually given to new tenants as a welcome packet, containing an extra apartment key, a pool pass, and a key to the laundry mat. Toshiro figured it was better late than never that the blonde receive his welcome packet. He truly had the blonde's best interest at heart, and wished for him to feel welcome.

Naruto looked curiously but took the package.

"Thank you Onkita-san!" yelled the blonde with big smile.

Toshiro left shortly after. Naruto was bouncing around like idiot he was so happy. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the blonde though.

He couldn't believe so many good things could happen in one day. First he got a new landlord, now he was getting a new apartment, and until the renovations were done he'd get to stay with Shikamaru. His bouncing around which he seemed to think was dancing was interrupted.

"Are you going to jump around like an idiot or are you going to start packing?"

"Oh yea." He said grinning embarrassedly at the brunette.

'Troublesome…now I have to help pack.'

The brunette sighed at thought, but he really didn't mind. The smile on Naruto's face brightened the brunette's day. He watched the blonde running around packing his prized possessions. Naruto's smile was genuine, and his bright blue eyes flickered with happiness. Shikamaru stood watching the blonde with a smile on his face.

"Oi! Shikamaru?! Aren't you going to help me?"

Shikamaru sighed once more.

"I guess so." He replied dully.

AN: Hopefully this chapter was a little better than my last, and less choppy!

Thanks everyone!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**


	12. You're Never Troublesome

Things Never Change

Chapter 12 You're Never Troublesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Well it seems most enjoyed the last chapter. You guys didn't think I'd make Naruto miserable all the time? Well, just keep in mind that things don't change overnight and it takes time! Thanks for all the great reviews. I really feel like this is my best story yet.

Naruto couldn't remember a day he'd been happier, except maybe the day he'd become a genin. He bounced around the apartment like a ping pong ball gathering what small amount of possessions important to him. He tried to imagine what his apartment would look like remodeled. He almost squealed at the thought of working appliance that most people take for granted day to day.

His smile was contagious as it was Shikamaru caught the 'smiles' and couldn't stop even as he helped the blonde pack his things. Shikamaru was doing his best to keep up with Naruto who was still bouncing around, but he eventually deemed it too troublesome and settled down opening the packet Naruto hadn't looked through yet in his excitement. The brunette looked through the welcome packet. He found an extra set of keys, a set of keys to enter the apartment's laundry mat, a pool pass, and a page of rules and also a flier of upcoming events, not that Naruto would be able to go with the way the villagers treated him.

Naruto noticed Shikamaru wasn't behind him anymore, and stopped to look for him. Naruto saw the brunette looking through the packet Toshiro had given him. He remembered he hadn't looked inside the packet, and wondered about its contents.

"What is it?" asked the blonde curiously.

"It's a welcome packet, with extra keys, a key to the laundry mat…"

"That's so awesome! I have keys to the laundry mat!" he giggled in his excitement.

Shikamaru hadn't even gotten to what he thought was the best part and eyed Naruto curiously.

"Really you're that excited about the laundry mat? I didn't even tell you the best part yet."

"Having keys to the laundry mat, means that I won't have to pay to use a public laundry mat anymore."

Naruto explained in such a happy voice that it made Shikamaru sad. Naruto was seriously happy with laundry mat keys. Shikamaru felt pity for him, but the feeling was short lived as the blonde's contagious smile infected him again. He wanted to see Naruto's face when he found out that he access to the apartments pool as well.

"Well there's a pool pass here too."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Really!" he said jumping up and down.

"Yea."

"This day is turning out to be awesome!" he smiled brightly.

Naruto and Shikamaru packed a few remaining things and finished before noon. Afterward Shikamaru plopped lazily on the old couch, which he hoped Naruto would throw away soon, seeing as how he didn't have to worry about paying rent for a while. Naruto soon joined him on the couch. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Naruto spoke.

"Hey…um…thanks a lot Shikamaru."

"Oh no problem it wasn't _that_ troublesome…you did _most_ of the packing."

"No that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I meant, thank you for _everything_. You've really helped me out a lot. I'm not sure anyone else would do all this for me. You're a true friend Shikamaru, the only one I have." replied Naruto in a serious tone.

Shikamaru couldn't help the look of shock on his face. It wasn't that he didn't believe the words Naruto spoke. It was just that he hadn't expected the blonde to just come out with something serious. He looked at Naruto as he continued to speak.

"I mean, well, it's just that I put you through so much, but you never got mad and you stayed by me." The blonde smiled and continued, "I guess I just wanted to thank you properly for all you've done."

Naruto fidgeted slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru and neither did the slight blush across his face.

"Trust me, helping you is one of the few things in life I don't consider troublesome."

'I'll ALWAYS be there for you.' Thought the brunette wishing desperately he could just tell Naruto how he felt.

Naruto smiled one of the biggest smiles Shikamaru had ever seen. The happiness seemed to emanate from the blonde, causing Shikamaru to smile as well. He was beyond happy to see the blonde's life slowly turning for the better. Shikamaru was going to see to it that Naruto continued to smile, because he deserved so much better. He deserved to be happy.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by loud cries of Naruto's stomach for food. It was now past noon and neither had eaten yet today. Shikamaru glanced over to the blonde who eyes widened at the unexpected growl his stomach gave off. Shikamaru chuckled softly at the blonde.

"Hungry?"

"Yea…but I uh already packed the food…" he replied embarrassedly with his arm behind his head giggling nervously.

Shikamaru let out a long exasperated sigh at the blonde's lack of common sense, which in a weird way he found to be cute in this situation.

"I guess we'll have to go out and eat then." He replied matter of factly. "It'll be my treat."

"REALLY?!" yelled the blonde in his excitement.

Shikamaru couldn't believe how excitable the blonde was, all he'd said was he'd treat him to lunch and he was yelling, and jumping around again, and _smiling_. It was that smile Shikamaru loved about Naruto. His whole face seemed to brighten, even his eyes if it was even possible for them to become even brighter a blue.

"Yea."

They left Naruto's apartment and headed for the blonde's favorite place to eat. Ichiraku ramen stand of course. Shikamaru watched as Naruto walked with him. He seemed so different from just a few days ago. Such tiny changes in his life cause such a tremendous change Naruto. He smiled thinking of Naruto.

Ichiraku ramen stand came quickly into view as Naruto was very hungry and now jogging, and Shikamaru had to rush just to keep up with Naruto. The stand was empty, much to their surprise as it was a popular lunch spot. Naruto rushed into the stand excitedly. Teuchi stopped what he was doing upon seeing Naruto enter the stand.

"Naruto! It's been months since I've seen my number 1 customer! Where have you been?"

"I-I…" he started to say, but was cut off.

"Was your last visit here not satisfactory?!" Teuchi asked looking as though he'd start crying.

"N-No it was fine honest! I love Ichiraku ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Then what happened?" asked Teuchi with a bit of concern.

Naruto thought for a moment and Shikamaru was about to intervene, but the blonde spoke up before he could do so.

"Hehe…you see I did something _really stupid_ and landed myself in the hospital." He said with a nervous grin.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru when he said the words 'really stupid'. Shikamaru hoped that meant Naruto wouldn't try it again.

"Well, I'm glad your back!" exclaimed Teuchi.

"It's really good to be back!" he smiled.

"So you must be starving, what can I get for you?"

"Pork miso dattebayo!"

Teuchi smiled and nodded at the blonde before looking to Shikamaru.

"I'll have the same please." answered Shikamaru, though less enthusiastically then Naruto had.

"It'll be right up!" called Teuchi as he went to the back to fix their ramen.

The curtain ruffled behind the two causing them to see who had entered the ramen stand. Jiraiya entered the ramen stand having returned from a long mission. His eyes held concern as he looked to Naruto.

"Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto loudly.

"Hey kid." He replied but his voice sounded different than usual. He was serious, almost sad sounding.

~Flashback~

Tsunade sat at desk pretending to work as usual. It was late afternoon and she looked tired to Jiraiya who was watching her from the window. He saw no need to use the door when the window was wide open. He watched her for a bit waiting until she noticed him. It was like a game to him.

"I know you're there." She called out sounding irate, most likely because she wished to be out there rather than stuck inside.

"Took you long enough."

"I knew you were there the whole time, I just didn't feel like inviting you in, but there are some things we must talk about." She added seriously.

Jiraiya wiped the grin that was plastered to his face right off when he heard the seriousness in her voice. He could just tell something awful had happened. He wanted to know right away. He waited for her to speak, but she just sat there. She looked as though she was trying to gather the right words. Jiraiya though you wouldn't know by looking at him was nervous.

"Naruto almost died while you were away."

"What?! Was it Akatsuki?"

"No." she shook her head trying to fight the tears back.

"On a mission?"

"No." she started sobbing.

"Then HOW? Stop crying and tell me!" his tone became more anxious.

Tsunade's eyes flickered and began to tear up, while anger at being yelled coursed through her. Jiraiya's heart pounded while he waited for her answer, as to how Naruto who housed the kyuubi came close to death. It wouldn't be an easy feat for anyone to kill him. For someone to have gotten close to killing him, actually scared the sannin. The fox could heal almost any wound.

"Suicide attempt."

Jiraiya was paralyzed, and it felt as though his own heart had stopped. It was unreal. It couldn't be real. Could it?

"I can't believe that."

"Well it's the truth, and he would've died if Nara Shikamaru hadn't found him."

Jiraiya fell silent. He had nothing to say. What could he say really? He felt like it was his fault for not being there. He should have stayed. He had promised to train Naruto. If he had Naruto wouldn't have had time to think about such things. Jiraiya cringed at the thought.

"That's not all." Her voice faded.

Tsunade wasn't sure she should reveal this information to Jiraiya for the sake of Naruto's privacy, but being the blonde's godfather he should probably know.

"I found out that…that…" Tsunade paused to take a breath. "Naruto's landlord has been raping him since he was a child according to Shikamaru, who Naruto reluctantly told. So please keep this a secret."

Jiraiya tried to process what had just been said to him, but it felt like a blow to his gut. He couldn't believe it. He felt guilt rise to his chest. He should've known somehow. He just should've been there for Naruto rather than chasing down Orochimaru. Naruto's life would have been so much different. He could have had a stable life living with Jiraiya in the village, but no. Jiraiya felt more guilt than he ever thought possible. His eyes watered.

"Tsunade I'm going to kill his landlord. I'll kill that bastard!"

"Shikamaru already took care of that."

"Eh?"

"Shikamaru has been taking care of Naruto since that day. He even gave a substantial amount of blood to save his life. When he heard about what that scum bag had been doing to Naruto, he killed him. He really cares for Naruto."

"I see, but what will happen now with Naruto?"

"Well I appointed a new landlord, one who has no ill feelings towards Naruto, so that is no longer an issue."

"Good. But how is _he _now?"

"I don't know really. The last time I saw him he was wreck, but I have faith that Shikamaru is taking good care of him."

~End Flashback~

Jiraiya didn't even scold Naruto for calling him 'Ero-sennin' in public like he usually did. Naruto had a pretty good feeling Tsunade had told him about the suicide attempt. Jiraiya sat in the empty seat between the two and calmly ordered some ramen for himself.

"When are you going to train me? You promised!" yelled the blonde seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sorry kid, I got sent on a mission." He answered awkwardly.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, and it was eating him from the inside out. If he didn't figure out what to say there wouldn't be anything left or at least that's how he felt.

"Yea, yea, your _research_…"

"No." he answered with his voice sounding more serious than before.

"Ero-sennin? What's wrong with you?"

There was a long silence he didn't know what to say. How could he say anything knowing all he knows, when Naruto knows nothing of it? He knew Naruto's father, Naruto didn't. He knew his mother. For god's sake Jiraiya was his god father, and was supposed to look after Naruto. He failed Minato, and Kushina. His eyes looked sadly down at the counter of the ramen bar while contemplating just what he'd say to the boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." The words rolled painfully out of him.

Naruto's smile faded as he looked at Jiraiya. At that point it was obvious Jiraiya knew. Shikamaru also had a saddened expression on his face. He wondered if this would set Naruto off or not. Jiraiya himself was probably close to tears though he'd never show it.

"Ero-sennin, it wasn't your fault, and I'm much better now." He finished with a real smile.

'If only you knew Naruto, you wouldn't have said that.'

He knew he couldn't tell Naruto just how much at fault he really was. That was a pain and a guilt he'd have to bear alone.

Jiraiya nodded to the blonde donning a mask to hide his feelings. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one who could wear a solid mask.

"I'm really glad you made it through kid!" he said slapping him on the back though his eyes still flickered with sadness, though he feigned happiness for Naruto's sake.

Teuchi brought the three their ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" yelled the blonde breaking his chopsticks in half to eat.

They all dug in.

Naruto inhaled his ramen and looked at Shikamaru, who sighed heavily.

"Yes, order as much as you like." answered Shikamaru without waiting for the blonde's question.

The three sat in awkward silence which was un-noticed by the blonde as he inhaled his second bowl of ramen.

"Another bowl Teuchi-san!"

The old man smiled an obliged, but this time he gave Naruto the house special with the works. Naruto's eyes sparkled admiring the bowl in front of him for a moment before he tore into it, slurping loudly. His slurping caused both Jiraiya and Shikamaru to chuckle lightening the mood some.

Naruto after finally having his fill of ramen which turned out to be six bowls stood stretching. Shikamaru went to hand the money to Teuchi, who shook his head and refused to take his money.

"It's on the house this time! It's great to have my number 1 customer back!" he smiled waving off Shikamaru.

"Thank you." He replied leaving the stand to catch up to Naruto.

Jiraiya called Naruto over to him for a moment. Naruto was curious about the look Jiraiya was giving him, but he waited for whatever he had to say. Instead of saying anything he gripped Naruto into a quick hug. The blonde's eyes widened in shock. Jiraiya had always told Naruto he wasn't his friend or father, he was the blonde's teacher. Therefore he wouldn't coddle him, not even a little. This hug was so uncharacteristic for the sannin. Before Naruto knew it Jiraiya had let go and walked past Shikamaru.

"Take care of him." was all Jiraiya could whisper as he passed Shikamaru and he was gone.

Jiraiya's guilt was tearing him apart, and he couldn't stay there. He left Naruto behind again. He left knowing this time Naruto was in good hands. Shikamaru would take care of him now. He wallowed in his guilt, and ran away like he always did, but he'd be back. He always came back.

Naruto was over the shock of being hugged by Jiraiya. The guilt struck him hard. He started to cry. Shikamaru didn't know what to say, but he had to say something.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Yea." replied Naruto wiping his eyes dry, "I finally get it." he continued.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto faced Shikamaru before speaking again.

"What do you 'get'?" asked Shikamaru trying to understand the blonde.

"I finally understand how selfish I was being when I tried to end my life. Not only did I hurt myself, but I hurt everyone around me."

"Naruto…"

"But I promise not to be so selfish ever again. I have people who care about me, and I'll never hurt them like that again." He finished smiling.

That was it. He no longer wished to die. He no longer wanted to hurt the people around him. Shikamaru smiled. Being told this took an even larger weight off his chest, as he no longer had to speculate that's what the blonde had meant earlier.

"I'm glad to hear that."

They started walking back to Naruto's apartment. They still had to move Naruto's stuff to Shikamaru's.

Naruto felt sad that he'd upset Jiraiya so much, but there was nothing he could do to take back the past. He would have to live with that, and in the future he wouldn't hurt anyone like that again. He knew Jiraiya would be back soon. It was just how Jiraiya was, he never stayed in one place too long anyways.

Shikamaru was surprised how well Naruto was taking everything. He was so relieved to see the blonde's smile was still intact. He walked lazily with his hands in his pockets following the blonde home thinking how troublesome it was going to be moving Naruto's stuff. He sighed knowing he wouldn't have it any other way, no matter how troublesome it seemed. He smiled thinking of the blonde he loved.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! As always I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. Hope the Jiraiya thing wasn't too confusing. I just felt it's how Jiraiya would have reacted, but he will be back. Next chapter onwards to Shikamaru's house! Things are going slow, but I have most the chapters and the ending planned out already.

Thanks everyone!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**injay22**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**


	13. Idiot

Things Never Change

Chapter 13 Idiot

Disclaimer: Well, it should be obvious I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be pretty dark to say the least.

AN: Okay! Wow chapter 13 of my first well planned out story. I used to just write willy-nilly, but it's so much better to have the whole story outlined first, and by the number of reviews 72, favorites 44, alerts 66, and hits at 8,821 it seems this method of writing is paying off greatly! Thanks for reading everyone!

Don't become discouraged at the slowness at which their relationship forms, because when they do confess, which they WILL it will be awesome. So please wait patiently please. Well, now on with the story so I can stop boring you already!

Their walk home was uneventful, and once back at Naruto's apartment Shikamaru convinced the blonde to move his stuff the next day as it was already late afternoon, early evening. Naruto reluctantly agreed, though slightly crestfallen he wouldn't get to leave his awful place, but he guessed it was for the best.

Shikamaru didn't want any problems with the villagers while moving, and he sure as hell didn't want Naruto out at night seeing as how violent the villagers are towards him. It was dangerous for the blonde out at night, and as much as he wanted to get Naruto out of his place this was how it had to be unfortunately.

The two went to sleep soon after returning home knowing of the busy day tomorrow would surely be.

~Time skip 9:00 am~

They had finally started moving Naruto's things, which could take all day since they didn't have a cart, and of course no one would lend theirs to Naruto. Shikamaru was trying to recall if his parents owned one or not. He thought to look in the shed, if they had one that's where it would be.

Shikamaru's mind wandered to the thought of finally being home. He couldn't believe he'd missed his house. In fact he would never again take for granted the comforts he had there. His home was safe, secure, clean, warm, and in overall great condition, the direct opposite of Naruto's, but not for much longer. He smiled thinking this.

Naruto who just the night before had been excited to be getting his apartment fix up was having second thoughts about temporarily moving in with Shikamaru. His excitement faded late last night and turned into something ugly, it turned into fear. Naruto sat up most of the night worrying about today.

It had been really nice for Shikamaru to offer for him to stay, but had it been genuine? He was put on the spot in front Naruto's landlord, and what about Shikamaru's parents? Did they hate him as much as the rest of the village? Was it possible for Shikamaru to get in trouble with his parents for allowing him stay? Would the villagers cause Shikamaru trouble for helping him?

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet as he walked following Shikamaru, which most definitely didn't go un-noticed by the latter. He turned back to see Naruto just standing there. The brunette started walking towards Naruto to see just what was keeping Naruto so quiet, and now stopped in the middle of the road.

"Oi! Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto hadn't heard Shikamaru's question. He was too distracted by his thoughts of worry to take notice that he was being spoken to or that he was blocking the street by standing right in the middle. Shikamaru was now standing within a foot of Naruto staring at the blonde.

'Why is he being so troublesome?' he sighed lightly.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru trying to get the blonde's attention and it worked.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, who noted the worried look in the blonde's eyes.

'What's going on? He was so happy a while ago? What changed?'

Naruto then hid his emotions with THAT smile, which tore through Shikamaru. He really hated that smile; he wished Naruto would never have used it again. Shikamaru sighed loudly stepping closer to Naruto.

"Tell me, why is it we're stopped in the middle of the road?" he asked lazily.

Naruto looked around. He really was stopped in the middle of the road, a slight blush of embarrassment crept across his whiskered cheeks, but as embarrassed as he was he still worried what would happen to Shikamaru.

"I-I um…sorry…"

"It's no big deal, come on. We have a lot of trips to make and we haven't even finished the first one."

"N-no. I can't stay with you I'm sorry." replied Naruto without looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes held confusion at the blonde's words. Something wasn't adding up. Shikamaru couldn't make sense of it all, just last night Naruto could barely contain himself he was so happy, but now he looked sad, and almost fearful.

'He looks scared?'

"Naruto, what's going on?"

Shikamaru pulled Naruto by his arm and they stepped off the road so people could get through. Shikamaru looked at Naruto waiting for the blonde to answer his question, but it didn't seem he'd be getting one without prying.

"Naruto…"

"I can't stay with you…I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"I just…I just…can't."

'I won't chance getting you into any trouble.' thought Naruto.

"Why can't you?"

Shikamaru's worried face made Naruto's stomach flip flop painfully. He never wanted to see Shikamaru that worried. It hurt Naruto that again he'd caused Shikamaru to be worried.

"You're my best friend, and I can't let the villager's cause you trouble for helping the _Kyuubi_." Naruto finished bitterly still looking at the ground.

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT the damned kyuubi! Don't worry about the villagers, I can handle myself just fine." He finished with a smile.

"B-But.."

"You're coming with me, and that's final." replied Shikamaru with a serious tone in his voice.

"But…. what about your parents? How would they feel if the _Kyuu-_ I mean if _I _was staying in their house? I mean they probably hate me too."

Shikamaru tried not to get too angry at Naruto for assuming his family was the same as the village. It really wasn't Naruto's fault. All he's only ever known was hatred and lies from everyone. Shikamaru sighed keeping his temper in check.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't have a problem with it."

"But…"

"Look they won't even be there. They have a long term mission in Suna, and aren't expected back for a while." He tried to put Naruto's fears aside.

"I still…don't."

Shikamaru interrupted the blonde. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Naruto wasn't going to lose his chance at happiness to protect others, especially to protect him.

Shikamaru could feel his patients wearing thin, which was actually a hard thing to do. You have to remember he puts up with Ino just about every day, not to mention his slave driver of a mother as well. He was usually able to roll with the punches, but when it came to Naruto things were different. When it came to Naruto everything got to him. It was so hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Look, I'm not letting you ruin this for yourself. You're coming with me and that's it. Now let's go." replied Shikamaru wishing his voice had sounded a little less forceful towards the blonde.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say, but it seemed Shikamaru really wasn't taking no for an answer. They started walking again in silence. Naruto was afraid to speak. He was afraid to lose the only true friend he felt he had. His eyes watered, but he tried to hide it.

Shikamaru walked onward towards his house lost in thought. He'd yelled at Naruto. He hadn't meant to at all. He felt awful. Naruto didn't deserve to be yelled at like that, but on the other hand Shikamaru wasn't getting through to him otherwise. He tried to reason he'd yelled at Naruto for the right reason, if it was possible to yell at someone with good intentions. He sighed, and turned to Naruto.

Shikamaru's eyes met with Naruto's briefly, and he felt like he was going to die. Naruto looked so crestfallen, at being yelled at earlier.

'Damn it.'

"I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that I can't stand to see you do that to yourself. I just want you to be happy, so please, will you just come with me?" he asked Naruto this time rather than forcing him.

"Okay.." Naruto felt uneasy about it, but he followed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's house came into view. It was on the outskirts of town against the forest. It was peaceful looking with gardens and flowers. Their argument seemed forgotten at the sight of Shikamaru's house.

Naruto looked wide eyed at his surroundings, and wished he hadn't been staring at the ground the whole time. He looked back and realized just how far from town they were. Naruto wished he could live this far from town; it would make things easier for him.

"Um…Naruto?"

The blonde was jolted from his thoughts and began once again following Shikamaru.

"Wow, it must be nice to be so far from the town."

"Yea it is, although it makes for a troublesome walk sometimes."

Shikamaru unlocked the door and let Naruto in first. He was a little nervous at entering especially first, but he did and waited off to the side for Shikamaru to enter. Naruto looked around the house. The room he'd entered into was the kitchen. Naruto instantly felt welcomed by the house, not at all like his which struck you down with loneliness and despair as you entered.

"Is this what a _home_ feels like?" the blonde muttered without realizing it.

Shikamaru was at a loss for words and pretended not to hear what Naruto whispered, and continued leading the blonde through his house. They left the kitchen and went up a stairwell leading to the bedrooms. Naruto clung to his box tightly, as he was growing more and more nervous. Shikamaru led him down a narrow hallway, and stopped at the end opening a door for him.

"Here, you can stay in the guest room."

Naruto's eyes swept the room and noticed that Shikamaru's guest room was at least twice as large as Naruto's bedroom. There was even a decent sized window with curtains, but what really excited the blonde was the bed. It was at least a queen size and the mattress looked expensive. Naruto almost dropped his box at the sight of the room whose walls also seemed to welcome him as well. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Really I get to stay in here?"

"Well you're a guest aren't you?"

"I guess."

"Well then yes, you get to stay in here."

"This room is really great!" he exclaimed trying out the bed which was as soft as it looked, if not softer.

"Well, it would've been such a drag if you didn't seeing as how you'll be here for a few weeks."

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto who was fast asleep already.

'We haven't even started and he's asleep!'

Shikamaru moved closer to the bed in an attempt to wake up the blonde. Naruto, who hadn't been sleeping much lately, looked so peaceful that Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

"Tch." 'I guess I'll be doing this alone. What a drag…'

Shikamaru decided to move Naruto's things while the blonde slept. He glanced back at the 'troublesome' blonde before he quietly shut the door. He smiled even though he'd be doing actual work. He set off to see if there was a cart in the shed or not, and was relieved to find one.

A few hours later and Naruto finally woke up. He jumped at waking in an unfamiliar place, his guard dropped only when he realized where he was. He wondered just how long he was out for, and where was Shikamaru. He left the room and looked around. He could feel Shikamaru's chakra signature nearby, and followed it out into the backyard.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Hehe sorry about that, I guess I was just really tired. Anyways what's left to move?"

"Nothing, this couch was the last thing." replied Shikamaru shoving it into the shed.

"I uh…thanks…and again I'm sorry."

They stood in the late afternoon sun in front of the shed where Shikamaru placed most of Naruto's furniture. Naruto stood embarrassedly fidgeting with a slight blush across his cheeks. Shikamaru noticed for the first time just how attractive Naruto truly was. The golden color of his hair glistened in the sun's rays causing the blonde to glow, and his skin was perfectly tanned. Then there were his eyes. The sky Shikamaru watched day after day was nothing compared to the blue of Naruto's eyes. He was mesmerized by the blonde. His thoughts jumbled up, and his stomach felt that fluttering feeling.

"Ah..Shikamaru? Are you okay?"

The brunette was snapped from his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Well, you seemed, I dunno you just seemed weird. Are you okay?"

Naruto was worried because he recalled Hinata looking at him the same way just before she passed out. He was afraid Shikamaru wasn't feeling well.

"Yea, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?"

Shikamaru fought back the embarrassed blush that crept across his features.

"Yea. I'm fine, I was just thinking is all." he replied without thinking.

"About what?" voiced a very curious Naruto.

"Well, uh…"

He was stunned by Naruto as he looked at him again; the sun light glistened off Naruto causing a golden glow, rendering Shikamaru speechless.

'He's so beautiful…'

"Why are you-"

Before Naruto could finish his question one of Tsunade's messengers drops down in front of them. Shikamaru sighs in relief that he doesn't have to explain to Naruto what just happened. It would've been awkward to say the least.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama needs to speak with you."

"Okay."

Naruto turned in the direction of the village, and was prepared to leave to see Tsunade, but noticed Shikamaru behind him.

"I'm going with you, if that's okay?"

Naruto nodded happily. He'd hoped that Shikamaru would go with him. When he walked around the village with Shikamaru the cold stares seemed to fade, and nasty things the villagers yelled seemed more like weak whispers. Everything was better when _he_ was around.

~Tsunade's Office~

"Baa-chan?!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched slightly at the rude way in which she was addressed, which only Naruto would ever get away with. Her anger was short lived seeing her 'little brother'.

"Come here brat, I want to see how your wounds are healing."

"I'm fine really!"

Tsunade gave him the look that told him he'd be a bruised lump on the ground if he didn't listen, so he reluctantly walked over removing his shirt. Tsunade inspected his abdomen, well aware the external injuries would be gone due to the fox, but she wasn't worried about that, it was his internal organs she wished to check on.

"Baa-chan could you hurry up? I'm in the middle of moving."

"Moving?"

"Yea, I got this new landlord and he wants to fix up my apartment, so I'm staying with Shikamaru until the renovations are done."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at Naruto's excitement. He looked so much better, his skin looked back to normal, and his weight increased, and best of all he was smiling again.

"I see." She said pretending not to know about this already, after she's the one who appointed Naruto's new landlord.

After a few minutes of scrutiny she deemed him healed. The fox's chakra had finally taken full effect and healed him, thankfully. Naruto was getting impatient with Tsunade's examination.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, you're healed."

"Great that means I can get back to my training!"

"Yup."

"Great Now I can go-"

"Not so fast Naruto! There's another reason I called you here."

Naruto turned back to face Tsunade. "Huh?"

"Starting next week you will be seeing a psychologist, at least once a week, until you are deemed stable again, or I can't send you on any missions."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me!"

"But…Baa-chan I don't need…"

"No buts, you have too."

"Damn it! Why?"

Neither could believe Naruto just asked that question with a straight face. Shikamaru stepped away feeling the dangerous aura around Tsunade. What little patients she possessed were flattened by Naruto's whining.

"I sincerely hope that wasn't a serious question!"

Naruto finally realized the predicament he was in and raised his hands in front of him.

"I was just kidding! Yup, I'll see the psychologist no problem." He laughed nervously at the threat of being pounded flat like a pancake by Tsunade's legendary strength.

Shikamaru stifled a giggle at the blonde's complete change of attitude when a little force was used.

"Good. I'll send for you next week on Wednesday, got it?"

"Yup. Well, back to my training!"

She watched as a hyper Naruto rushed for the door to start his training as soon as possible, while Shikamaru lazily made his way to follow the blonde. She waited until Naruto was out of earshot, and called out.

"Oh Shikamaru, wait a second."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

Shikamaru observed the smirk her lips curved into and eyed her suspiciously.

'Again with that freakin smirk!'

"Have you told him yet?"

"No." he blushed slightly.

He gave up trying to convince her he didn't have feelings for Naruto, especially since she seemed to know before he himself had known.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the phrasing of her question. It was harsh and blunt, nothing at all what he expected, though maybe he should have since this was Tsunade after all.

"I guess I'm just afraid he won't be okay with it, or it will upset him…"

"Idiot."

Shikamaru was shocked. He'd been called many things his throughout his life, but_ idiot_ was something he was never called. In fact he was considered a genius, so to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"W-What?"

"You're an _idiot_. Just tell him how you feel already!"

Without another word she shooed him from her office and he caught up with Naruto. He thought about what Tsunade had said. She called him an idiot, and it was still a bit shocking for him even as the words replayed in his head. Was it true? Was he just being overly cautious? Should he finally tell Naruto?

"_You're an idiot. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

'I CAN'T. I can't take that chance.'

AN: Well I hope this chapter wasn't too dull for you! Things will get better after a few chapters promise. As always thank you everyone for reading!

Thanks everyone!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**Inkwell of stars**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Xiashadow**

**Queen Brat**

**Luvtoushirou14**

**AkatsukiGurl21**


	14. Shikamaru's inner Battle

Things Never Change

Chapter 14 Shikamaru's inner Battle

Disclaimer: I don't anything really…

AN: You're really going to hate me, but no confession yet…but I hope it is still a good chapter. Also try to understand _why_ Shika is so hesitant to tell Naruto about his feelings. Please be patient as they will eventually confess.

Shikamaru lie in bed wide awake after several unsuccessfully attempts to get to finally get some sleep. His eyes focused out the window staring out at the moon. His eyes reflected the muddled emotions he was feeling, the same emotions that tormented him and kept him awake this long. He tried not to worry about Naruto too much, but it was damn near impossible for him NOT think of the blonde and worry.

Naruto had been acting strangely since the day he moved in with Shikamaru, and the brunette was very worried. Naruto had been withdrawn and has been spending a lot of time alone. Shikamaru tried several times to talk to Naruto to find out what was bugging him but the blonde just 'smiled' and replied that nothing was wrong. Shikamaru's worries have increased with each passing day. He had hoped that having Naruto go to his psychologist would help, but as far as the brunette could tell Naruto's mood had grown worse. He should have known given the morning of the first appointment.

~Flashback~

_Shikamaru knocked on Naruto's bedroom door and waited for a reply, but not getting one he opened the door slowly, and peered into the room. It was clear it would take some convincing to get the blonde to go to his psychologist appointment. He sighed before speaking to the blonde who didn't look like he was going anywhere without a fight._

"_Come on, why drag out the inevitable?"_

"_It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to spill your guts to a stranger."_

"_No I'm not, but if I was in your position I'd just tell them anything they wanted to know. It'd be way too troublesome to sit there for an hour every week."_

"_Well, I'm not telling them anything!"_

"_You're so troublesome…if you don't talk they just keep seeing you every week. You will eventually talk or you'll just keep seeing them until you crack. Besides they're there to help YOU, so please just talk to them."_

"_But…I can't let anyone know…I can't." he whispered sadly._

"_Look, talking about it can only help you. I promise. It won't be easy, but trust me it'll help."_

"_But…how do I know I can't trust these people?"_

"_Do you think Tsunade-sama would hand you over to people who couldn't be trusted?"_

"_I…well…I'm still not talking!"_

_Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh at the blonde's childishness towards the situation. This was turning out to be harder than he thought. He hoped he wouldn't have to use force to get Naruto to the psychologist's office, but if it came down to it he would and was prepared to especially since it was beginning to look as though he would have to force the blonde to go. _

"_Well, none the less you're going to go to your appointment, like it or not."_

"_I'm not going. Tsunade-baa-chan couldn't even make me go!"_

"_Damn it Naruto! I'd hoped not to do this."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly, though he probably should have known what Shikamaru was about to do._

"_Shadow possession jutsu!"_

"_Ugh! Damn it Shikamaru! Let me go!" he yelled struggling as best he could against the brunette's jutsu._

_Shikamaru found it odd that the blonde would be struggling against getting help so fiercely, when he would just lie down and take beatings from the villagers without any struggling. It baffled and saddened him to say the least._

"_Come on we're going." replied the brunette lazily._

_Naruto let out another frustrated growl as Shikamaru led him with his shadow to the psychologist's office for his session. Half way there Shikamaru noticed Naruto had stopped struggling and noted the saddened look in his eyes. To Naruto's surprise the brunette had dispelled his jutsu over him. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with fear in his eyes. Shikamaru sighed._

"_Come on." He said extending his hand towards the blonde, who cautiously took it. _

"_Thanks."_

"_Yea, yea, just do me a favor okay?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Try to talk about it, please."_

"_Alright, I'll try."_

'_Finally. What a stubborn guy…'_

_Naruto walked holding Shikamaru's hand as he entered the office._

~End Flashback~

That was three weeks ago and he had, had two more sessions since, and Naruto still seemed so distant. Shikamaru feared the sessions were just no good for the blonde. Maybe it was too much too fast. The brunette sighed deeply. He was going to have to speak with Tsunade about the Naruto, and his therapy sessions.

The thought of seeing Tsunade resurfaced a memory from about a month ago. He closed his eyes trying not to think about her words even as they echoed in his head.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

It was clear to Shikamaru that his feelings for the blonde weren't just going to go away, and in fact they continued to grow stronger, but still he hasn't brought himself to tell Naruto just how he felt. He knew he was in love, but there were so many things he was uncertain about. For one he had no idea how Naruto would react to a sudden confession of love? There were so many things that could go wrong from that one worry alone! What if Naruto was so disgusted he ended up never speaking to Shikamaru again? Another thing was that if Naruto turned him down but wished to remain friends, things would never be the same between them again. Shikamaru couldn't stand the thought of either scenario.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

Shikamaru tried to ignore Tsunade's voice by rolling over and he was now staring at the door. It was open slightly and he could see across the hall to the closed door that Naruto was behind. He sighed. He wished Naruto was in the room with him. He wished he could just wrap his arms around him and never let go.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

The brunette sighed and tossed his body back to face the window again. He couldn't afford to think this way. Even if by some miracle Naruto was okay with it and an even farther stretch returned Shikamaru's feelings he still doubted a relationship with Naruto would work out. He even wondered if the blonde was even ready to have a relationship with anyone after the years of rape by his landlord, which was another reason for Shikamaru's hesitation. He seriously doubted Naruto would be okay with being with a man after all the awful things that bastard had done to him. Shikamaru clenched his jaw at the memory of holding Naruto while he sobbed, and the way he flinched away from him. He wondered if his touch would still cause fear in Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes glossed over slightly thinking of this.

He sat up seeing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He really didn't know what to do. Maybe he was an _idiot_. Maybe he was over thinking things? Was love really supposed to feel this complicated? He sighed at his train of thoughts. It was all _too_ troublesome to think about and yet here he was thinking about it anyways. No matter what he did he just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Being away from Naruto was something he just wasn't sure he could deal with.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

Shikamaru placed his feet gently on the ground. He followed his feet to Naruto's room. He stopped at the door with his hand on the door knob.

'What am I doing?'

He turned to go back to bed, when he heard something. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. It sounded like crying. Shikamaru opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Naruto's sleeping form tossed and turned. A light whimper escaped his lips as he was caught in his nightmare. Tears dripped from the sleeping blonde's eyes, while his muscles visibly tensed in his terror. Naruto's sleep of late had been plagued by his past horrors. Tonight was no exception. The blonde tossed and turned a bit more and sweat started to bead on his body.

"No…stop…please…" pleaded Naruto in his sleep.

Shikamaru felt like he was dying. He walked over to Naruto and gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and lightly shook the blonde. His touch caused a shudder in the blonde as his muscles tensed further.

"Stop…please…don't touch me…" whimpered the blonde in his sleep like state.

Shikamaru's gut tightened hearing this. His jaw clenched and his fist shook at his side. He knew exactly what was haunting the blonde's dream, and it was killing him that he really couldn't do much to help him other than wake him up. He brought his hand back to the blonde's shoulder and gently shook him again. Naruto's body tensed even more than it already was at Shikamaru's touch. The blonde's knees drew into his chest.

"Don't touch me…p-please." Naruto's voice sounded so scared.

At this point Shikamaru believed Naruto to still be asleep, but upon closer inspection it became apparent Naruto was very much awake and terrified his dream was actually happening to him. The blonde's eyes remained shut tightly while his whole body shook. His arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Naruto…"

Shikamaru's voice didn't seem to reach him. Shikamaru reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder to try to bring him back to reality and show him he was safe. Naruto flinched at his touch and if possible tightened the grip he had around his knees. Shikamaru could see some blood where the blonde had dug his own nails into his skin in his panic.

Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto, who seemed to be too lost in his dream even though he was awake. Shikamaru slowly and carefully began to rub Naruto's back to try to bring him back. Naruto's back muscles immediately tensed and a pathetic whimper escaped his lips.

"Shhh it's okay. It's me." He whispered calmly to Naruto's shaking form.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Shikamaru. It was then he realized everything had been a nightmare, and wasn't really happening to him. The blonde didn't have time to be embarrassed, as his fear rolled back in waves washing over him. The horrid memories flashed in his mind.

"Shikamaru…I…"

Naruto's words died as his nightmare came rushing back and more tears rushing down his whiskered cheeks. His body was still shaking with the remnants of his nightmare. Shikamaru reacted without even thinking and grabbed the blonde pulling him into a hug. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, before he began sobbing uncontrollably into Shikamaru's chest.

All the brunette could do was hold Naruto while he sobbed. The psychologist sessions must have stirred up these fears. He should have known this would happen. He felt awful for telling Naruto he'd feel better if he talked about it.

'Damn it! Why do things _always_ turn out like this for Naruto?'

As smart as he was he didn't have an answer, and he wasn't sure he wanted one. All the brunette did know was that he'd give _ANYTHING_ for Naruto to be happy. He would even gladly be host to Kyuubi in Naruto's stead if that was even possible just to see him happy. He was taken away from his thoughts when Naruto pushed away. Shikamaru looked at Naruto a bit in confusion, and a bit of shock. Shikamaru released the blonde from his embrace.

The blonde sat back next to Shikamaru awkwardly. He hadn't meant to get so carried away, but it just happened. He could only hope Shikamaru wasn't upset with his actions.

"Sorry." muttered the blonde quietly.

"What for?" he asked a bit stunned.

"For everything, for waking you up, and then crying all over you. Sorry."

Shikamaru let out his trademark sigh, and muttered a simple "troublesome." To which Naruto was very confused.

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm glad I was awake to help." Shikamaru smiled.

"Really?" asked Naruto more confused than ever.

"Yea. I wouldn't want to go through everything alone, and I suspect you wouldn't either."

"Thanks." replied Naruto with a slight smile growing on his face.

Eventually Naruto seemed well enough to be left alone, but Shikamaru knew better than to go off of appearances. He could still feel the uneasiness coming from the blonde. Shikamaru sat with his feet dangling over the side of the bed, and slowly let his back fall to the bed placing his arms behind his head. He was now laying across the bed. Naruto watched curiously.

"There's only about two hours before the suns up. Maybe we should get some sleep?"

Naruto did the same making sure there was enough space between the two so neither would feel awkward. Although Shikamaru would give anything to be holding Naruto right then, but he couldn't. Naruto was quickly drifting off as he was tired from the emotional drain that had been placed on him.

Shikamaru watched the sleeping blonde and edged a bit closer to him.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

'I can't. I lost my chance, after finding out what that bastard did to him, I just can't imagine he'd ever be able to return my feelings. Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!'

The brunette gave up on sleep but he remained by Naruto's side, and continued his internal battle as time ticked away his opportunity for sleep. He wondered if telling Naruto how he felt would somehow make things better for the blonde? Or was he being selfish thinking that way? He really wasn't sure what to do.

"_You're an __idiot__. Just tell him how you feel already!"_

'Can I really run the risk of never speaking to Naruto again? Or am I being selfish by not wanting to live with these feelings?'

Shikamaru thought about it and the sun was rising before he came to an answer. He sighed looking over at Naruto's sleeping body.

'NO. I'm just being selfish. I'll have to live with these feelings, to protect him.' Shikamaru thought with a sad smile before sitting up.

The sun shone brightly into the room and Naruto remained asleep. Shikamaru smiled warmly at the blonde as he turned him in his sleep so that his legs weren't hanging over the side of the bed anymore. He left the room closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru went on with his daily routine lazily dragging his feet. His mother had left him with specific instructions on what she wanted him to do while she was gone. It really wasn't as much as she could have left for him to do, but still was yard work really that important anyways? He sighed walking into the backyard to start his menial labor. Weeding, he absolutely hated weeding the gardens his mom insisted upon having, but it would be more troublesome to listen to her ranting if he didn't do it. With another sigh he set to work while his mind drifted off.

He thought about the night before. It was troubling him greatly. He wondered how long if ever it would take Naruto to heal from everything. He hoped he could help ease the blonde's recovery. Naruto's behavior has been a bit strange lately and he had attributed it to speaking to the psychologist, and nightmares, but now he wasn't sure. He wondered what Naruto would be like when he woke up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching him from behind. The chakra signature was familiar and unthreatening. Shikamaru turned lazily to see his old academy teacher standing behind him.

"Iruka-sensei…"

He noted the worried look on his former sensei's face, and the fact that he stood panting showed that he ran here.

"Where's Naruto?! I went to his apartment and his stuff was gone!"

Shikamaru didn't know the details for his former sensei's absence in what was a crucial time in Naruto's healing process, but he wasn't too pleased with him. Naruto was really close with Iruka, well as close as Naruto would let anyone, and his absence was inexcusable in his opinion.

"You're just now worried about Naruto?" he replied with a hint animosity.

Iruka's face was shocked at Shikamaru's words. Ever since he'd heard about Naruto's suicide attempt the blonde was all he could think about. He had been worried beyond belief but was sent away regardless due to problems in Suna.

"Wha? I'll have you know just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I wasn't worried out of my mind!"

"Is that so? Then just where were you then?"

"The same place as your parents. Suna. I was sent on a mission."

"But you're an academy instructor, you don't get sent on missions."

"You're right academy instructors rarely are sent out on missions, but the Hokage felt it best if I went."

"And why is that?"

"Suna suffered an attack that left their village in shambles. The damage was great so naturally just about everyone has been working to fix it. Even the genin, but with everyone so busy repairing the village, and increasing in the amount of active shinobi they lost a lot of their academy instructors. So I was sent to help out, against my will." He finished sadly.

Shikamaru's fixed gaze softened at Iruka's explanation as it did hold logic and was most likely true. He felt bad for doubting his former sensei, but he did vow to protect Naruto didn't he? He sighed standing up.

"Naruto is staying here for now."

"Oh no did he get evicted!"

"No, actually he got a new landlord who is fixing up Naruto's apartment. So in the meanwhile he'll be staying here."

"I see."

Iruka's face held a mixture of emotion. Guilt, sadness, happiness for Naruto were all muddled together in one condensed facial expression. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"Well, how is he since…"

"He's doing better, but healing is a slow process."

"I should have been there."

Shikamaru didn't have an answer for Iruka, because he half agreed with his guilty statement.

"How has he been lately?"

Shikamaru thought it odd he'd ask that, but answered in hope of receiving an answer as to why Naruto seemed so odd.

"He's been acting a bit depressed and scared lately." He admitted.

Iruka let out a sigh. "He's always like that, this time of year." replied Iruka sorrowfully.

'This time of year?'

It was then the Nara felt like hitting his head against the wall repeatedly. In just three short days the fifteenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack would be here. He couldn't believe he hadn't figured that out on his own. He really felt like an idiot. No wonder Naruto was acting this way. The villager's hate for Naruto was probably worst on that day than any other.

"Shit. I should have known."

Iruka looked puzzled. He wondered if Shikamaru knew what he'd meant, since most of Naruto's peers were unaware of the kyuubi's presence within Naruto. He stared at Shikamaru questioningly.

"What do you mean? What do you know?"

"He told me about the kyuubi, I already know."

"It figures. I'm sure you could've drawn the conclusion on your own."

"I guess."

"Well then you know that day is also his birthday…"

"What?!"

"Yes. As if it wasn't bad enough to become a vessel for the very demon who attacked this village, it also happened to be the day Naruto was born." He said solemnly.

How could anyone do this to any child willingly? Shikamaru barely had time to process this.

"IRUKA-sensei!" yelled the blonde. "What are you doing here?" he smiled happily.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see you of course!"

The blonde giggled childishly with a large grin. "Does that mean we're getting ramen?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, come you knucklehead." He said motioning for Naruto to come over to him. "You're welcome to come along too Shikamaru." Iruka offered turning to meet Shikamaru's gaze.

"Uh, thanks but I got some stuff to get done here."

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yea. It's troublesome..but it's gotta get done."

"Okay see ya later!" yelled Naruto loudly.

Shikamaru lazily lifted an arm in an attempted wave good-bye. The brunette pretended to go back to his yard work when in all actuality he was trying to process this new information. He knew Naruto was a jailor to kyuubi, and therefore the anniversary of the kyuubi attack would be a day Naruto would rather not be around the village, but for that day to also be his birthday. He shook his head, it was too upsetting to think about.

Naruto probably grew up never hearing someone say "happy birthday." He probably never had a birthday present, or a party for that matter. His stomach felt like it was in knots. He couldn't imagine what it felt like growing up having your birthday hated by everyone. He cringed at the thought.

'Why is it _always_ Naruto?'

AN: Where to start…hnm..hopefully I still have readers after another confession-less chapter…next chapter Naruto's birthday. What will Shikamaru do for Naruto's birthday I wonder?

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**Inkwell of stars**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Xiashadow**

**Queen Brat**

**Luvtoushirou14**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**10wolves**

**Vanessa**

**lunachiarolover**

**j.d.y.**

**Naya**

**Inumaru12**


	15. Three Days To Hell

Things Never Change

Chapter 15 Three days to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

AN: Some darkness ahead in this and future chapters, but I think they will still be good. I tried to give you guys a longer chapter since I made you wait! Well enjoy!

'Why is it _always_ Naruto?'

Shikamaru's fists shook at his side. He couldn't help it. He was furious at the whole village for making Naruto's life miserable, he was tired of standing by doing nothing. It took several long deep breaths before any rational thoughts surfaced, but they didn't stay long as memories from the night before took hold of him. Naruto's sobbing form in his arms unsettled him. Was he ever going to be okay? He even wondered if he was okay to be out so close to his birthday. He wondered just how bad things were on the blonde's birthday. Shikamaru's eyes clenched tight as a wave of anger washed over him.

"_Naruto, I promise I will never let anything happen to you again."_

Shikamaru smiled slightly at the reminder and his mood lightened a bit. He made a promise to Naruto, and maybe he needed to remind Naruto of that as well. Hopefully it would make Naruto feel better. The brunette wasn't going to let anyone lay a hand on Naruto. Thinking back on it he probably should have just asked Naruto what had been bugging him instead of trying to figure it out on his own. He sighed.

'Maybe I am an idiot…'

After all that Shikamaru decided he no longer cared about the yard work and thought maybe he should be making sure the house was secure. The villagers knew by now that Naruto was staying with him, and he wanted to make sure Naruto would be safe on his birthday. It was a few minutes later that it dawned on Shikamaru that Naruto's birthday was in three days! He hadn't even bought the blonde a gift. Should he buy Naruto a gift? Would it only upset him? He shook these thoughts from his head and decided he was going to get Naruto a birthday gift. Naruto needed someone to be kind to him on that day.

Shikamaru wondered if he'd really be the first to give the blonde a proper birthday gift, though he hoped that he wasn't. He thought back to the day in the hospital when Naruto found out he'd been given gifts. The look on Naruto's face gave it away, that those were the first gifts he'd ever received. Shikamaru knew deep down that he'd be the first to give Naruto a birthday gift, which only fueled his determination to pick the perfect gift. Shikamaru started walking back into town.

~Naruto & Iruka ramen stand~

The silence was thick as the two sat together both deep in thought. The only words they spoke aloud were their orders to Teuchi. Iruka kept a nervous eye on Naruto the whole time. The way Naruto smiled made him feel uneasy. He glued his eyes to the blonde who seemed happy, but how could he really be happy? Naruto was indeed was much more capable at hiding his emotions than the chunnin originally thought. He cringed.

Naruto felt the emotion leaking from his former sensei and reminded him of Jiraiya's visit. His stomach gave a churn at the reminder of that day. He wondered exactly how this meal would go. Would they even talk at all? Part of him wanted to while at the same time he was tired of people asking him why he did it, or tip toeing around him thinking he was fragile. He just hoped things would go better than his last trip to the ramen stand.

"Naruto…is your smile real?" asked Iruka out of nowhere.

The sudden question shocked Naruto to the point where he'd flinched from out of his own thoughts.

"Sometimes." He replied deciding that maybe the truth was the best answer.

Iruka's eyes held sorrow. How could he have never noticed before? He cursed himself for being so blind to Naruto's emotions. He'd always seen a smiling goof ball, but he never looked underneath all that. His eyes welled up a bit.

"What about now? Is _that_ smile real?"

"For the most part…"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have noticed how unhappy you were. I should have been there for you." The chunnin barely managed to choke out.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I had just stopped and looked I would have seen just how unhappy you are."

"Look it doesn't matter anymore." 'I'm tired of everyone blaming themselves!'

"How can you say that?! Of course it matters! YOU ALMOST DIED!"

"But I'm fine now."

"I don't buy that at all. How can you be FINE after that?"

Naruto's face took a serious look to it before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry to say it but you're a little late. A lot of things have happened since I tried to take my life."

Iruka's eyes widened at the blonde's response. The guilt he felt was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. He looked at Naruto who was waiting to continue.

"I'm sorry to have worried you sensei. I've done a lot of thinking since I left the hospital. I worried a lot of people and believe me, I don't want to do that to anyone again. I'm never going to be that selfish ever again, so please don't worry about me." He ended with a smile to reassure the chunnin.

Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but Teuchi had brought their ramen and Naruto dug right in. But still Iruka seemed uneasy. He examined the blonde for signs that he was unhappy. The blonde finally stopped shoveling ramen in his mouth to breathe. He observed the worried look on Iruka's face and decided to change the subject.

"Oh yea! Guess what?"

"Huh?"

"My apartment is getting renovated! It'll be ready soon I think. I just can't wait!"

"So that's why you've been at Shikamaru's house."

"Yea." replied Naruto blushing slightly which didn't go un-noticed.

"So how long have you been at Shikamaru's house?"

"A couple weeks now, but before that he was staying with me at my apartment."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto's fidgeting at every mention of Shikamaru.

"Why's that?"

"Sometimes I'm not even sure, but he's been helping me ever since he found me dying. I still can't believe he carried me all the way to the hospital, and then stayed there."

Tsunade had told Iruka the details of Naruto's suicide attempt and how Shikamaru played a key role in saving Naruto's life. It was pretty apparent that Shikamaru had deep feelings for Naruto by the way he'd questioned Iruka's intentions for finally visiting Naruto, and it was apparent Naruto returned those feelings by his actions. Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Why wouldn't he stay?"

"I dunno. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Shikamaru. I mean even after he got me to the hospital he didn't give up on me, even after I gave up on me. I was dying and at the time I didn't realize it, but I heard Shikamaru scream and it somehow brought me back. When I came around he was hugging me close and crying."

"Sounds like he cares for you a great deal." replied Iruka warmly.

"I guess."

"It also sounds like you have feelings for him."

"I..uh…yea." he answered unable to lie to Iruka's face about something that to Iruka seemed so obvious.

"Well have you told him?"

"No, and I'm not sure it's a good idea really."

"Why not?" asked Iruka in a disappointed voice.

"My life is complicated because of the kyuubi being inside of me. You know I'm not treated kindly in this village, and even if Shikamaru returns my feelings I couldn't subject him to that kind of treatment!"

Naruto's eyes were downcast thinking about what might happen to Shikamaru if he told him.

"I have a feeling he won't care. I think he loves you."

Naruto looked at Iruka through wide eyes and then saddened.

"I can't tell him, I care too much for him to let the village mistreat him too."

Iruka didn't know what to say. There wasn't much he could say, and sometimes words only made the pain worse. The pain in Naruto's eyes told Iruka that his former student was in love. The silence took over once again.

"Excuse me, Iruka-san."

Iruka turned to see an academy instructor standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"The Hokage has called a meeting about the upcoming gennin exams."

"Oh. I see."

Iruka turned to Naruto who smiled.

"Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei! And it was nice to see you again."

"Well I'm sure I can walk you back to Shikamaru's house if you like."

"Nah go to your meeting. I'll be fine!"

"Okay if you're sure about it."

"Yup!"

"Okay then I'll see you later this week."

"Okay! See you then!"

Naruto started the long walk home. Most of the villagers were preparing for the annual kyuubi festival, a day Naruto truly hated. It was the celebration of the 4th Hokage 'defeating' the kyuubi, but obviously Naruto knew better than that. He sighed.

'Great another year, another lonely birthday, more beatings…'

The villager's glares were getting worse, and their actions spoke volumes, as the anniversary of the kyuubi attack came closer. Naruto kept his eyes to the ground avoiding angry glares. He knew if he looked at them they would grow violent. Emotions were flaring this time of the year as people remembered their loved ones who died that day.

'Three days to hell…I wonder how badly injured I'll be this time?'

But even though he was put through hell Naruto couldn't blame them still. It wasn't their fault. They all lost people they loved and they were hurting probably as badly as he was. Naruto knew their actions weren't right, but he understood why they treated him the way they did.

But that didn't mean it didn't still hurt him…

'Why me?' he silently asked himself sighing.

~ Shopping with Shikamaru~

Shikamaru entered the shopping district and sighed at the number of shops and people all around. It looked like it was going to be a pain in the ass, and with a sigh he pressed on thinking just how happy he hoped Naruto would be with his gift. Well, that's if he could ever figure out what to get him, because he didn't have anything in mind really. He could think of tons of things the blonde could use, but was it appropriate? Shikamaru internally growled. This was going to be harder than he initially thought.

"Hey! SHIKAMARU! Over here!" yelled an obnoxious voice from his left.

Shikamaru let out that audible sigh he's known for and muttered "Troublesome." Under his breath, as he saw Ino running up to him full speed. There was no way he could pretend he hadn't seen her now.

'Great…I've been caught shopping…how am I going to explain this one? Should I even bother?'

Even the genius had trouble lying to his female team mate or rather it was just easier to tell her the truth, because she always seemed to know when he was lying. He watched her cautiously. Women could be tricky and downright sneaky if you don't watch them carefully, you could end up doing all sorts of troublesome tasks.

"Hey, Ino." He greeted her, wishing she hadn't seen him. She always found a way to meddle in everything anyone did.

"So what brings you to the shopping district?"

'And the meddling begins…' thought Shikamaru.

He wondered if it would be easier just to humor her, and tell her exactly why he was there, because he knew eventually she'd find out one way or another.

"I'm here to buy a gift for a friend."

He looked over at the blonde kunoichi who shot a smirk in his direction. She stepped closer to him, as he continued to walk down the street looking into the stores fronts.

"And which friend would that be?"

'Here we go…now I know she's not leaving…I should've lied…this is getting bothersome..'

Ino watched and waited for his answer. As long as she remembered there weren't many people the lazy ninja would buy a gift for. She wondered just who was so special, though she already had a hunch.

"Just a friend."

"Really, it's not for someone _special_?"

"Nope. Just a gift for a friend."

Ino decided to give it a rest, she would find out by the end of this conversation.

"Well, anyways what kind of gift are you looking for?"

"I'm actually not sure." He replied a bit distracted.

"Well, what kinds of things does this _mystery_ person like?"

He rolled his eyes at her, but it was good question to ask.

"He likes lots of stuff." He answered not really paying her any attention.

"_He_?" 'Now I'm sure of it!' thought Ino giggling.

Shikamaru ignored her giggling looking into the front window of a weapons shop. Ino concluded this person was a shinobi or Shikamaru wouldn't have stopped to look, only confirming her suspicions.

"By any chance would _he_ be Naruto?"

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks. Damn Ino and her meddling. She observed the brunette's reaction, and her smirk widened and she giggled almost evilly.

"It _is_ Naruto then. So what's the occasion? Are you going to confess your love for him or something?" she asked giggling at his expense.

"NO! It's his birthday soon!"

"Oh, but you don't deny you're in love with him…"

Shikamaru's face turned bright red. His mouth opened and closed in several attempts at speech, before he finally managed to talk to the devious blonde.

"I..uh..you're a real pain in the ass sometimes Ino."

"I know I am, but you do love him don't you?" she replied with a smile.

'It's just too troublesome to argue right now. I still have to get Naruto a gift, and it's getting late.'

He nodded embarrassedly at Ino.

"So did you tell him yet?"

"No."

"Well why not? I'm sure he returns your feelings."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am! Women just know these things."

"Look I can't tell him, and neither can you! You gotta keep this quiet."

"But I really think you should tell him, maybe it's what he needs to hear."

Ino's eyes flickered with sadness remembering the day she found Shikamaru in the hospital covered in Naruto's blood. Ino knew Naruto had to have been so lonely to have done what he did, and maybe if he knew someone was there for him things would change for him.

"Look things just aren't that simple."

"It's three words! Three _simple_ words that he needs to hear! Three words you need to say to him. I don't understand how it's so difficult?"

"Like I said it's not as simple as all that."

"Really? Why not?"

"It's personal."

"You know what I think? I think you're just scared!" Ino shouted earning stares from the other shoppers.

"Ino, just drop it already. I can't tell him, and that's it!"

Ino fell silent. She hadn't meant to yell at her team mate but he was being stubborn. She noticed lately any time he was near Naruto the two of them seemed so happy, and it hurt her that Shikamaru was denying himself happiness. She also knew Naruto needed to hear those words. Ino calmed down from her yelling and looked at how sad Shikamaru looked. She actually felt guilty.

They walked in silence looking in some shops. Shikamaru was deep in thought and wasn't even looking really. After a while of looking around Shikamaru realized he could use Ino's help, and decided to break the silence.

"Um Ino do you think you could help me with something?" he asked sadly.

"Yea, anything." she replied a bit confused where this was coming from.

"I want Naruto's birthday to be special, he hasn't really had any good ones, and I just want to see him smile." He admitted to the blonde girl.

"So what? Like a party?"

Shikamaru inwardly sighed. He really did hate parties, but he had a feeling a party was just what Naruto needed, and reluctantly he shook his head yes.

"Yea, I think he'd really like that." Shikamaru smiled.

"Now that's something I can definitely help you with! So when is his birthday?"

"Three days."

Ino's face fell. At first Shikamaru thought it was the date she'd noticed.

"Three days! That's not a lot of time to plan a party! I'm gonna need help with this."

"Well, maybe you could get Hinata to help, because I need to be around for Naruto, plus I don't want him to find out."

"Yea sounds like a good idea. So where is this party going to be?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess my house."

"You're house would be perfect actually! So how is all this really going to work?"

"What? You mean the surprise part?"

"Yea."

"Hnm..I'll think of something to get Naruto out of the house long enough, I'm just not sure what though."

"Maybe you could take him on a _date_?"

"INO!"

"Hehe! Sorry couldn't help it." she said through giggles. "Alright then I gotta find Hinata and see if she'll help me, though I bet I could get Chouji to help too."

"Yea, he probably wouldn't mind helping either."

"Okay well I gotta get to it! See you later! Good luck finding a gift!" she yelled waving as she took off.

'Maybe I should have had her help ME first…' he inwardly groaned.

Shikamaru sighed for most likely hundredth time that day as he resumed his search for the perfect gift for Naruto. He saw lots of things that Naruto needed, but they just didn't seem right. He pressed his head against the glass store front.

"Why is this so difficult!" he yelled banging his head against the glass.

He sighed opening his eyes and stopped dead. There right in front of him was the perfect gift for Naruto. He couldn't believe it. His eyes brightened and his smile widened, as he walked into the store. He picked it up and stared in amazement at how perfect it was for Naruto. He walked it up to the cashier with a smile on his face. The woman behind the counter smiled warmly at the brunette as he walked proudly with his purchase. She rang him up and he paid.

"Um..is there any way to get this wrapped? It's a present and I don't want it seen."

"Of course. We can gift wrap it and even hold it here for you if you like." replied the woman smiling.

"Really?"

"Yea! Just give me your name and the date of pick up."

Shikamaru gave her the information she needed, and was glad he wasn't going to have to hide a gift in his house. Not that he really thought Naruto would be looking for it, but still he wanted everything to be perfect. He thanked the woman and left for home grinning ear to ear.

Naruto lie in bed thinking, well more like dreading the next few days. On his walk home a few villagers decided to kick him around some. Naruto knew he shouldn't have walked by himself, but he didn't want Iruka to be late because of him. He rolled over with a sigh and realized how badly he'd been beaten by the pain that shot through his body, and he knew it was just the beginning.

Naruto's eyes scrunched with pain and helplessness of his situation. He thought of possibly going to Tsunade and asking her if he could just leave for a while, but he didn't think even Tsunade was aware to the extent the villagers went to torture him on his birthday. He let out a shaky breath at the thought of hurting her with the truth. Then there was Shikamaru, what would he tell him as to the reason for his departure? It was beginning to look impossible. He would just have to stay and put up with it. He cringed remembering how badly he'd been beaten last year.

~Flashback~

It was Naruto's fourteenth birthday, a day like most of the villagers Naruto hated with all his being. It was the one true thing he could place that emotion to, other than himself. Most of the day had gone by without any 'incidents', but it was after the sun set that most problems occurred. The blonde knew this and scrambled to lock down his apartment in hopes they wouldn't be able to get in. He silently berated himself for not paying attention back at the academy when being taught lower level barrier nin-jutsus. He huffed as he moved his old sofa behind the door effectively barricading the door. Next up were the windows, and that was easy as he only had two in the bedroom. He boarded them from the inside working hastily as he knew very well the villagers were making their way towards him as he worked. The blonde quickened his pace as he flipped the bed up against the windows for extra protection. Previous years they'd thrown bricks through his bedroom windows, so he wasn't getting hit with bricks again.

Naruto left his bedroom and double checked that no one could get in, well at least without much difficulty. His nerves were on edge as he sat with his back against the barricade in front of the apartment door. He was in for a long night. Tears dripped from the boy's eyes as he tried to calm his nerves. He was scared. He was really, really scared, not for himself, but for them. He was scared he would snap and let the kyuubi out, or kill them. After all he was a shinobi now, and could kill them easily, but that's not what he wanted. All he really wanted was to be left alone. Really that was all he ever wanted.

It wasn't long before he could hear them pounding at his door yelling insults through his barricade. Their words struck him hard though they were things he heard every day. Why was today different? He wasn't sure but it was. No one should have to do this on their birthday of all days. He kept leaning on his barricade tears flowing freely as he imagined that none of this was happening. He imagined a birthday cake and friends, instead of the villagers breaking in and struggling to get a hold of him.

His eyes closed tightly as his couch was pushed right out from in front of the door sending him with it. They were in his apartment. He felt them nearing him, with their thirst for blood. He felt their cold eyes ebbing away at him. All he could do was curl into a ball knowing soon it come to blows. He tried his hardest to imagine he was eating cake with friends, and opening presents, and just being NORMAL.

The first of many blows hit him square in the face, and he let out a whimper as his cheek bone cracked from the force of the hit, and in that instant his imaginary birthday was gone. He wished he could have held on to it longer, but he couldn't. The second blow came from his right and struck him hard in the stomach. The force almost caused him to vomit the ramen he'd eaten earlier that day. He fought back the vomit and caught his breath while listening to laughter a lot of laughter. Just how many people got in?

His eyes opened and widened. It wasn't just a few villagers as he expected, but ten maybe even twenty it was hard to tell while he was getting pummeled. He screamed as the punches and kicks racked his body. Eventually they gagged him to stop his screams.

"Shut up little monster, or maybe we _will_ kill you…" said a large man holding a kunai.

"I think we should kill him anyway!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

Every word they spoke caused hurt to Naruto physically and emotionally. Naruto noticed a few shinobi in the mix and even one in an ANBU outfit. As much as he was hated he never realized his fellow shinobi also felt the same about him. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on enduring the pain and living to prove them wrong. He would prove them wrong, he had too. He blacked out after this thought.

By the time they were done Naruto was barely alive, and that was only thanks to the demon in him. He began to stir several hours later, wincing as he tried to force his swollen eyes open which immediately watered as he did. It was painful just to open his eyes. He looked around without moving his head.

He was in his living room on the floor next to the couch. Everything was trashed and his front door was wide open. He was wet from blood and urine. Some of the villagers decided to add insult to injury by pissing on him after he passed out. He cringed painfully as he tried to move his head. The pain was incredible. He was certain he almost died last night.

His breath was painful and feared his ribs were broken. He tried to slide to the door to shut it but passed out halfway there. It would be hour's maybe even a whole day before he next woke up. He survived just barely and did it all alone.

~End Flashback~

Naruto never told anyone about that day, and no one ever found out either. He never even went to the hospital to be treated. He just stayed in his apartment until his wounds healed all by himself.

'Well what's the difference now? I put up with it for fourteen years, what's another year?' even in his thoughts he didn't seem to convince himself.

His eyes over flowed with tears thinking about his past and future, completely ignoring the present, and Shikamaru standing in the doorway looking at the blonde while his grin faded.

"Naruto?"

The blonde snapped out of it and tried to assemble his mask quickly throwing a grin in place he answered.

"Oh hey!" he yelled _sounding _happy.

Shikamaru frowned knowing the blonde was crying about something and the tear streaks down his whiskered cheeks and bloodshot eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Idiot! I can tell you were crying, not to mention I saw you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled.

"Damn it! Stop with the FAKE smile already! I told you that you don't need to use that smile around me! I want to know if something is wrong, don't you get it yet?"

"I guess I don't." he said softly looking down at the floor.

Shikamaru sighed, while Naruto fidgeted. It was obvious to Shikamaru that Naruto didn't want to talk about it, and he also figured it had to do with the blonde's birthday being so near.

"Fine I can see you don't want to talk about it." replied Shikamaru almost sounding angry at the blonde.

He turned to leave, causing Naruto's head to snap up.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled so loudly Shikamaru jumped.

Shikamaru turned back to face Naruto who was staring up at him, his eyes holding tears.

"I-I..uh..nothing.."

"Okay..that wasn't weird at _all_." Replied Shikamaru sarcastically.

Naruto turned a bright shade of red, causing Shikamaru to laugh lightly.

"Hey! Knock it off you jerk! Don't laugh at me!" the blonde yelled tossing a pillow at Shikamaru.

After an uncharacteristic, at least for the Nara, pillow fight the two forgot about their argument if one could even call it that. Shikamaru was lying across the bed while Naruto was sitting up next to him. Both were panting from their all out pillow fight.

"You know you're not as lazy as I thought."

"Yea, well don't tell anyone they'll actually expect me to put effort into stuff."

Naruto giggled at Shikamaru and replied, "Oh I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"Naruto!"

"Hehe just kidding!"

"Idiot." Shikamaru said with a smile looking up at Naruto.

AN: WOW! This chapter is the longest chapter I've written since chapter 3! I hit 4,700 words with the story alone! Usually the chapters are about 3,000 words. I'm proud of myself…lol.

**OKAY I NEED HELP! WHAT SHOULD SHIKA GET NARUTO? And the others too what should they get him for his birthday? I welcome ANY suggestions. Please I'm awful at picking gifts! Lol.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**Inkwell of stars**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Xiashadow**

**Queen Brat**

**Luvtoushirou14**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**10wolves**

**Vanessa**

**lunachiarolover**

**j.d.y.**

**Naya**

**Inumaru12**

**RipJawWolfFang**

**alexiel90**

**ShyLust**

**simiashslittledemon**


	16. Surprise Naruto!

Things Never Change

Chapter 16 Surprise Naruto!

Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own anything…

AN: Well I got a lot of positive response to my last chapter and I'm very happy about it! Thanks everyone! And I did use some ideas that people gave me, in which I gave credit to at the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. WOW 6,208 words! 18 pages typed. Hehe!

Sorry it's taken so long but I needed a little break from the computer really. I haven't been feeling well lately, but I'm better now!

Naruto lay in bed feigning sleep. Today was a day he wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. October 10th, Naruto's birthday, a.k.a. the day Kyuubi devastated the Hidden Leaf Village. Today was the festival to honor the fourth, a festival in which he wasn't welcome, well he was it just wouldn't be fun for him. The villagers loved to torture him on this day.

He decided he wasn't even going to leave his bed today. The blonde sat up making certain the curtains were pulled down completely blocking out any light that peeked through before. He pulled the covers over his head and hugged his pillow, hoping that the day would go quickly. The blonde peeked through the blanket over at the clock. It was 8:00 am, pretty late considering he was usually out of bed by dawn to go training.

He let out an aggravated sigh. It was going to be one of the longest days of his life. He already felt like he was going crazy. He needed to get fresh air, he wasn't meant to be cooped up indoors! But the thought of what would happen if he went outside today, stopped him from going anywhere. He shrank back under the covers and willed the clock to pass time faster for him.

Shikamaru glared at his clock as the alarm went off. He wished he never set it in the first place, because he woke up several minutes before it went off.

'Great I go through all the trouble of setting the damned thing and I wake up before it…'

Shikamaru drug his lazy body from his bed and turned off the alarm. He sat back on his bed changing into his usual clothes. The only thing keeping him from curling back into bed was Naruto. He sighed remembering the party. So he went down stairs to find Naruto, he had to find a way to keep the blonde out of the house for the remainder of the morning.

He entered the kitchen surprised. Naruto wasn't there. He was usually eating breakfast by now. Shikamaru shrugged it off. The blonde was probably getting some extra training in. Shikamaru grabbed an apple and sat down to eat waiting for the blonde.

Naruto's eyes still willed the clock to turn. It seemed time was passing too slowly, if it was even passing at all. The blonde groaned waiting for the time to change. In fact he was pretty freaked out. He jumped up examining the clock.

"What the hell! Why won't you change!" he yelled at the clock.

He slammed the clock down much harder than he meant to successfully breaking it. Well more like smashing it.

'Great now I know I'm going crazy…' he thought as he dropped the clock on the floor.

Shikamaru heard the noise from in the kitchen, and rushed upstairs. He checked to see what had fallen only to find that Naruto was indeed home. He stared at the blonde who was trying think quickly on how to 'fix' the clock, not that he even knew where to start. The blonde grinned stupidly at him as he picked up the clock.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked the brunette raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"I dropped the alarm clock." He answered though it sounded much more like a question.

"Really? You just _dropped_ it? Looks more like you got angry and smashed it."

"No. No. No. I just dropped it." he said waving his arms up in front of him defensively.

"It's okay I almost smashed mine this morning too." the brunette replied smirking.

"Hey I dropped it! I didn't smash it." the blonde replied turning slightly pink.

"Okay, Okay I believe you _dropped_ it." Shikamaru replied. "After you smashed it." he added slyly.

"SHIKAMARU! I dropped it okay!" the blonde yelled though he was mostly embarrassed, and his cheeks showed it.

It took all Shikamaru had not to laugh at the blonde as he stood there half angry, half pouting over an alarm clock that really didn't matter. Naruto caught the suppressed laugh of the brunette's and glared at him.

"Look I'm tired, and I'm going back to bed so could you leave?"

Naruto climbed back into bed leaving the broken alarm clock on the night stand. He watched Shikamaru who didn't leave. He huffed and turned over putting his back to Shikamaru. He really didn't feel like fighting with anyone today.

"Naruto wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it really. I was just joking around."

Naruto ignored him, and his apology hoping Shikamaru would just give up and leave him alone. He just wanted to be alone today, but it seemed Shikamaru wasn't going anywhere. He walked over to the bed and climbed on leaning over the blonde who tensed, to reach the window. Shikamaru opened the curtains and let the light flood into the room causing Naruto to burrow under the covers completely.

"Come on get out of bed already!"

"I can't…"

Shikamaru's eyes held sadness for Naruto, but this was necessary to set up the surprise party so he had to figure out some way to get Naruto leave the house.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. You don't understand."

"Yes I do. It's been 15 years today that the kyuubi attacked Konoha. It's you who doesn't understand."

Naruto threw the covers off and sat up quickly glaring at Shikamaru, while shocked by what he said.

"I can't go outside today! You saw how I'm treated on a normal day. Just imagine how badly I'll be treated today of all days!" the blonde yelled loudly.

"But you're forgetting something important." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Naruto getting angry.

"How troublesome, forgot my promise to you already?"

Naruto went wide eyed as he remembered Shikamaru's promise to protect him. Shikamaru smirked at the blonde's reaction.

"Now, get out of bed. We're going out for an early lunch my treat." stated Shikamaru firmly leaving no room for protest.

The blonde just stared at Shikamaru as past birthdays flashed in his mind. Shikamaru had a good idea what was happening inside the blonde's head and put an arm around him effectively bring the boy from his thoughts.

"Hey. I promise nothing will happen to you." He finished with a smile.

Naruto nodded nervously, but complied. Shikamaru really didn't leave him much choice really. Shikamaru left the blonde to get ready for their outing. Shikamaru sat in the kitchen waiting for Naruto to come down the stairs so they could get going. Ino was going to be pissed they were late getting out of here. He just hadn't thought it would be so difficult just to get Naruto out of bed.

A little while later Shikamaru heard the stairs creak as a freshly showered and dressed Naruto walked down the stairs. The brunette looked over to see Naruto looking less nervous than he had before, which was a relief.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto quietly.

"Well I wanted to take you to the place Asuma-sensei always takes my team to. It's not a ramen place but I think you'll like it all the same." he smiled.

Naruto blushed slightly at Shikamaru's words. He knew it wasn't a date, but it was just the way he'd said it that made Naruto think that way briefly. He shook his pushing the wayward thoughts from his head and smiled nervously for many reasons. One being his previous thoughts that this meal sounded much like a date, and that he was actually going to outside on his birthday.

"Hey Naruto!" the brunette said waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Earth to Naruto?"

Naruto was brought from his thoughts to hear Shikamaru sighing and muttering his usual phrases. The blonde was now blushing furiously and trying to hide it by turning his head away.

"Come on, let's get going before the lunch rush." He said hopefully.

"Okay."

They left shortly after. Naruto's eyes were shifting nervously watching his surroundings. The blonde hadn't dared step out on his birthday since he was little. He'd learned the hard way. He felt his body shaking slightly and he tried to quell the fear that was rising as villagers glared, and whispered. It would only be a matter of time before they grew violent.

Shikamaru who was walking very close to the blonde could feel the boy's body tensing with each step. Guilt racked his body watching Naruto. The blonde's hands hung at his side shaking. The sight of Naruto's shaking hands washed guilt completely over the brunette even though he tried to tell himself it was okay because of how happy Naruto would be later, but the guilt within was winning. The brunette slowly moved his hand to meet Naruto's and grabbed it firmly.

Naruto gasped and looked at Shikamaru who looked away slightly not wanting the blonde to see the light blush that graced his cheeks, but was happy at the tension he felt melt away. Naruto felt his face grow hot as he realized Shikamaru was holding his hand. Shikamaru had done this before, but this time to Naruto it felt different. His stomach felt weird like butterflies where rapidly flapping their wings.

Guilt had given way to a new feeling as Shikamaru looked at the blonde. He watched as Naruto's stress and tension seemed to melt away, and his features softened again. Shikamaru found himself staring at the blonde, and yet he couldn't pry his eyes away even as Naruto looked at him questioningly. He just wanted to kiss the blonde.

Naruto was confused to say the least by the look Shikamaru was giving him. It made him feel strange, like he wanted to kiss the lazy nin. Their faces were awfully close together, and Naruto's eyes went wide and his face was red as can be. Shikamaru's forehead rested on the blonde's and their noses almost touched, their lips mere inches away.

Shikamaru was screaming for his body to stop, but it rebelled against him. Naruto was too shocked to move, as Shikamaru was about to close the remaining distance between their lips.

"There's the disgusting fox! How dare you show your face outside today!" yelled a woman who was crying furiously, interrupting the moment.

A man wrapped his arms around her and glared at Naruto who hung his head in shame. She was obviously hurting and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault because he held the fox inside him. The man stood with a kunai in his hand looking equally distraught as his wife. Shikamaru had already jumped in front of Naruto.

"Why protect a demon?" the man growled venomously at the brunette with glazed eyes.

Naruto stared on in shock as Shikamaru stood his ground protecting him, though he really shouldn't have been surprised at all. In a matter of seconds Shikamaru had a kunai to the man's neck and rid the man of his own kunai. The speed at which Shikamaru moved was amazing, especially for someone who'd been dubbed the laziest ninja in Konoha.

Shikamaru stood so close he felt the man's heart pounding with fear. The brunette smirked, even he didn't know how he moved so quickly. He glared into the man's eyes with killing intent as he spoke.

"He's not a demon, and trust me I'll kill whoever tries to lay a finger on him."

Naruto was starting to panic. Was Shikamaru going to kill that guy? He watched nervously as Shikamaru pushed the man down to the ground and went back to Naruto's side. Shikamaru glanced back over his shoulder to be certain the man wasn't moving, which he wasn't. Shikamaru hadn't hurt him really it was more shock than anything that kept the man from moving. The woman just stood gaping at the scene that had unfolded before her grieving eyes.

He watched Naruto's face with a look of concern. The blonde looked really upset, and scared.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked the silent blonde.

Both seemed to have forgotten the moment they were having before the assholes had interrupted. Shikamaru looked worriedly at the blonde when he didn't respond. Naruto finally let out the breath he'd been holding in his shock, and looked up seriously at Shikamaru.

"You wouldn't really _kill_ for me would you?" the blonde asked uneasily.

"Yes, if the situation called for it. I promised I'd protect you, and I'm serious about it."

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was flattered that anyone would go so far to protect him, but he really didn't want anyone to die!

"Hey, don't worry I promise I won't kill anyone unless there's no other way." Shikamaru spoke as if reading Naruto's mind.

With that said Naruto felt much better about the rest of the day, as there were bound to be more villagers like that. Naruto watched Shikamaru as the brunette constantly scanned the area, and gave the villagers deathly glares to ward them off. Naruto felt safe walking next to Shikamaru.

It wasn't long in their walk before they reached the heart of Konoha. The festival preparations were in the final stages and the village seemed in good spirits until they saw Naruto of course. The brunette once again grabbed Naruto's hand in an attempt to distract him from the harsh words and glares, and it worked. The Yamanaka flower shop was in view.

"Hey, I gotta stop at the flower shop. I have to talk to Ino real quick. Is that okay?"

"Sure I don't mind." He smiled.

Ino had never been cruel to him as far as he knew so he didn't mind stopping in to say hi. Shikamaru led Naruto into the flower shop. Ino had been sitting behind the counter. Ino's smile almost looked devious. Naruto thought he'd imagined it because when he looked again her smile was warm.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" asked Ino with a sisterly tone which caught Naruto off guard a bit.

"I'm okay." He answered a bit weirded out.

Shikamaru approached the counter and Naruto backed off giving him space so he could talk to Ino. He occupied himself by looking at some nice potted plants, and wondered if he should get one for his apartment. He was completely oblivious to Shikamaru and Ino's conversation.

"What the hell took so long to get out of the house? The guest will be arriving around four! It's nearly noon!" she whispered aggravated.

"Sorry it was a rough morning."

"Eh? Could it be a lover's quarrel?"

"Shut it Ino!" he said glancing back to make certain Naruto wasn't within earshot.

The blonde was looking through the shop curiously picking up the plants for a closer look to see which ones he liked best. He really thought having a plant would be nice.

Shikamaru explained to Ino about the gift quickly and asked her to pick it up. She smiled and said of course, though again she bitched about the short time period all this had to be done in, but he didn't expect anything less.

"Well here." He handed a set of keys to Ino.

"Okay I'll get right to work, just don't come back until four-thirty, okay?"

"I'll do my best. What are we supposed to do for four and a half hours?"

"I'm sure there are _plenty_ of things for the two of you to _do_…" her words trailed off suggestively to which Shikamaru blushed.

Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look before turning to leave. She just giggled. Naruto looked confused as he followed Shikamaru out. They reached the restaurant without any incidents and were seated quickly. Luckily they had beaten the lunch rush.

They sat at a booth across from one another. Naruto's mood had been lightened since visiting the flower shop, and Shikamaru also cooled off, though he was still on guard. The waitress brought them menus and placed them on the table before glaring at Naruto, who looked down at the table.

The waitress looked disgustedly at Naruto, and it didn't go un-noticed by Shikamaru who thought something like this might happen and already knew how to respond.

"Got a problem? Cause if you have a problem with my friend, then you have a problem with me, and if you have a problem with me, you have a problem with the Akimichi." Shikamaru snapped quickly causing the waitress to flinch.

Chouji's father helped to start this restaurant by providing funds to the owner and not to mention the whole clan visited daily and were the restaurants _best_ customers. The Akimichi literally kept this place in business. It wouldn't be wise to anger the Akimichi. The waitress immediately stiffened hearing the clan name, and donned a fake smile.

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect. Any friends of the Akimichi are honored guests of ours." She said bowing towards Naruto, though the look in her eyes told them both it was fake, but it seemed she would serve them despite her dislike towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to say really, so he just stared at the girl. She left a few moments later returning with drinks, and some miso soup. When she returned they ordered and she left quickly to place it, completely ignoring the other customers. Naruto stared in amazement most places won't even serve him food, unless Kakashi or Iruka was with him.

"I can't believe their really going to serve me." He mused dryly.

Shikamaru's eyes saddened briefly at the blonde's words. It seemed everything Shikamaru had ever taken for granted was something cherished by Naruto.

"Well get used to it, I'm not letting anyone treat you cruelly again. I may not be able to force them to like you, but they _will_ treat you nicely."

Naruto's anxiety about going somewhere other than Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the only place he's treated decently, hell he's almost family there, melted away as he tested the soup, which he found nothing wrong with. He smiled brightly.

"Thanks!"

'Maybe things will be better this year…'

Shikamaru could tell Naruto's day had been brightened considerably not to mention Shikamaru had gotten the blonde to eat something other than ramen for a change. He hoped Naruto would develop a liking for other foods. Shikamaru couldn't wait to see Naruto's reaction to the party, and hell how was he going to react to gifts? Shikamaru smiled.

"Huh? What's with that smile?"

"Oh nothing just having a nice time with you…"

"Really?" replied the blonde with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Yea…why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe I was being troublesome again."

"Idiot, I told you that you were one of the few people I don't find troublesome."

Naruto just smiled, he hadn't forgotten, he just wanted to hear Shikamaru say it again.

The waitress hurriedly brought their food to them and placed it gently in front of them. Shikamaru smirked, all he had done was mention the Akimichi's and they were put as top priority, it was just like Chouji had said it would be.

'I'll have to thank Chouji later.' Shikamaru thought happily.

He wondered how the party preparations were going, and hoped everything was going smoothly for Ino. He was worried things wouldn't get done in time, and unconsciously his face showed the worry. He frowned. Naruto watched trying to figure out why Shikamaru had frowned. He wondered if he'd done something wrong, but he decided to just let it go keeping a watch for more.

They finished their food in no time and thanks to the mention of the Akimichi their bill was cut in half. The waitress bowed in fake respect as the left. Shikamaru was thinking quickly, what else could he do to occupy the blonde's time? Some inappropriate suggestions cropped up at the self asked questions only to cause the brunette to blush. He shook his head effectively ridding himself of those inappropriate thoughts.

Naruto started to walk quickly back towards Shikamaru's house as the tension of the villagers began to grow once again. He seemed fine and in fact he wasn't really that worried. The blonde was still tense even with Shikamaru there. He supposed that after years of being alone and abused that tense feeling wouldn't go away so easily. Shikamaru noticed and grabbed the blonde's hand.

'Think! Think! Think!' Shikamaru internally yelled at himself for not having a plan.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru curiously, but the brunette paid him no attention as he kept walking.

'Think! Think! Think!' were Shikamaru's only thoughts.

"Um where are you taking me?" asked Naruto nervously.

Shikamaru now aware of his surroundings realized they were no longer headed back to his house, and were instead entering the woods. He had been so busy trying to think up a plan he hadn't realized his feet already knew where to go. He smiled.

"Somewhere special to me…" replied the brunette.

Naruto followed still holding Shikamaru's hand. He wondered where they were going and why Shikamaru was acting so strangely. But he trusted him so he allowed himself to be lead through the woods. It wasn't long before they reached a large clearing with a stream. The gap between the trees was wide and the sky was visible.

Naruto looked around the clearing with his mouth open. It was quiet and peaceful, and his tension faded away as if it hadn't existed at all. Naruto then became aware he was still holding Shikamaru's hand and released it turning bright red turning his head quickly acting as though he were taking in the scenery.

Shikamaru lazily plopped himself on the ground lying on his back looking up at the sky. His arms crossed behind his head. Naruto sat down next to him.

"You know it would be easier to see the sky if you laid back." Shikamaru stated sounding as though he'd fall asleep any second.

"Oh right." replied the blonde laying back on the ground in a similar fashion.

Naruto squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable but eventually stopped moving.

"So where exactly are we? Not that it's not nice and all…"

"I come here a lot to be alone, and look up at the clouds."

"Oh. So why bring me?" he asked curiously more than anything.

"I dunno really. It's just when I come here all my worries and tension melt away. I just thought maybe this place could do the same for you." replied Shikamaru turning his head so that he was face to face Naruto.

The blonde blushed lightly at the close proximity of their faces. After a few seconds Shikamaru turned his gaze back up at the sky watching the clouds drift lazily by through droopy lid eyes.

"Thanks." Replied Naruto also returning his attention to the clouds, though his thoughts weren't at all about the clouds he watched.

Ino rushed about Shikamaru's house making certain everything was perfect while Chouji and Hinata tried to calm her down. She knew what Naruto meant to her team mate and she was going to make sure the party went perfectly. She glanced anxiously at the clock. It was nearly four and everyone would be arriving soon.

Chouji and Hinata left to get ready for the part, leaving Ino behind to greet the guest, and make sure the _surprise_ part remain so. She rushed about fixing things around Shikamaru's house waiting to invite the guest in, which in fact went much quicker than expected.

Shikamaru and Naruto still lay in the clearing staring up at the sky which had grown darker with the approach of nightfall. The air had taken on an icy bite not at all uncommon for the time of year. Shikamaru figured it was about time to be heading back, and smiled knowing what waited the blonde when he got there.

He looked over at Naruto who was still looking up at the sky with a genuine smile across his face. Shikamaru couldn't wait to see the blonde's reaction to his surprise. In fact Shikamaru was rarely ever excited about anything, but he could barely contain his happiness.

"Hey it's getting late lets go back now." said Shikamaru as he stood extending a hand to Naruto to help him up.

Naruto took his hand blushing, but it was getting dark and Shikamaru hadn't noticed. Once standing Naruto released Shikamaru's hand trying not to seem needy or just weird. Shikamaru was a bit disappointed, but he remained quiet about it, and placed his hands in his pockets instead.

They walked quietly back to Shikamaru's house.

Ino frantically rushed people around into hiding spots and periodically shushed people trying to keep it a surprise. Ino glanced at the clock it was four thirty all ready.

"Alright everyone quiet! He'll be here any minute!" she yelled causing them all to fall silent and back into hiding.

Ino looked out the window and could see them exiting the forest, and quickly shut off the lights.

"They're coming! Shhh!" she hissed hiding herself.

Everyone waited silently listening into the darkness. It wasn't long before they heard Naruto and Shikamaru at the door talking softly. The lock clicked and the door swung open slowly. Naruto was the first one through the door, and hit the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" yelled everyone in unison thanks to Ino being a drill sergeant.

The blonde nearly fell on the ground, but was pushed back forward by Shikamaru who was smiling ear to ear. Naruto quickly turned looking shocked at Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" asked the blonde confused.

"Baka! It's you're surprise birthday party!" yelled Ino while everyone else chuckled.

"Really?" he replied turning to Ino.

"Yea, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" asked Ino.

The blonde's eyes welled with tears of joy and his smile was real. It was the happiest smile Shikamaru ever witnessed from the blonde. It warmed his heart and soul. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto, but for obvious refrained from doing so.

"T-Thanks everyone!"

"Don't thank us, it was all Shikamaru's idea." Ino replied.

Naruto turned looking more shocked than before. Without giving it a second thought he flung his arms around Shikamaru.

"Thanks!"

He let go of the brunette and walked further into the house in a dazed state. This was much better than anything he could have ever hoped for. Pretty much everyone had shown up except for his team, which he figured were out on a mission. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the jonnin sensei were there.

"Get over here brat!" yelled Tsunade grabbing his arm pulling him towards her into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey kid happy birthday!" said Jiraiya punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Naruto was bombarded with birthday wishes and even a few hugs here and there. Iruka finally got a hold of him literally he pulled the blonde into a bear hug, but Naruto didn't mind. He felt so happy. He didn't recall ever being so happy.

Kiba finally made his way over with Hinata who was blushing furiously next to Shino.

"Hey guys! This is really awesome thanks for coming!"

"Of course Naruto-kun…happy birthday." Stuttered Hinata nervously.

Naruto smiled and moved on to make sure he thanked everyone and got to talk to everyone. He was having the time of his life. He finally noticed a table full of food and snacks. He smiled brightly. He was eating when Lee walked up to him.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday at this most youthful occasion!" declared Lee giving the nice guy pose.

"Thanks bushy brows!"

They didn't get to talk much after that because Ino and Shikamaru had just brought out an enormous cake. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. It was a tiered cake almost as tall as a wedding cake, but the icing was orange, since it was obviously one of Naruto's favorite colors.

"That's HUGE!" yelled the blonde pointing at the cake.

"Well I missed quite a few of your birthdays so, I got you the biggest cake I could…" replied Shikamaru.

"_You_ got the cake! I'm the one who picked it!" yelled Ino feeling she deserved some sort of recognition for it.

Naruto laughed at the two. He didn't care who picked it, just as long as it was picked out for him, which there was no way it was anyone else's. He smiled delighted.

"Fine Ino picked it out for me, but technically I got it for you." said Shikamaru mock glaring at his team mate.

Soon the candles were lit and the birthday song sung. Everyone waited for Naruto to make a wish, but he just stood there. Shikamaru was standing next to him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't think of a wish?"

"I don't think anything I wish can top today…" he trailed off as a wish came to mind.

'I wish this moment would last forever…' thought the blonde blowing out the candles.

Everyone cheered happily for Naruto. Shikamaru cut the cake and began passing slices around to everyone. The night went well and it was getting late.

"Hey everyone! It's time to give Naruto his presents!" yelled Ino commanding order.

Naruto hadn't thought about it, but he was going to get presents. Ino guided him to the middle of the room where a stack of gifts were piling up as they were taken from hiding by Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto's eyes went wide. Everyone sat around him waiting for Naruto to start unwrapping.

The first gift was from Iruka, who had gotten the blonde a week's worth of coupons to Ichiraku. He held it up for everyone to see in his excitement, which he did for the rest as well. The next gift was from Hinata. She'd gotten a small first aid kit that could easily fit in his ninja pouch and it contained her special medicine. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" Hinata of course looked red, but like always the blonde hadn't a clue why. The next gift was from Chouji who got him a basket of assorted cup ramen and other snacks. Jiraiya's present was next.

"I figured you'd need new clothes…"

Naruto un-wrapped the package which held several new jumpsuits that were orange pants and an orange and black jacket. His smile widened. His old jumpsuits were getting very small and these looked like they'd fit perfectly.

"Thanks pervy sage."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto for the nickname, while everyone laughed. Ino's was next. She had bought him potted plants for his apartment. Tsunade's was next. She handed him an envelope.

"Alright this is just part of your gift the rest will have to wait until tomorrow."

He opened the card to find more ramen coupons not that he minded at all. Gai stepped forward with a box in his hands. He hadn't expected busy brows sensei to get him anything, but he did. Naruto opened the box which contained numchucks.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed the blonde.

'Why? Why would you give him numchucks?' thought Shikamaru to himself.

Gai gave a youthful pose before settling back down. Neji was up next, and bought Naruto some ninja tools, and Tenten got him kunai and shuriken. Shino had surprised the blonde and bought him scrolls with jutsu to learn. Kiba gave Naruto some ramen and a card with a funny saying. Shizune stood next.

"Naruto-kun, my present isn't here yet, but here's a picture."

She handed him a picture of a dark cherry wooden kitchen table with matching chairs. He was especially excited about that.

"Thanks Shizune-ne-chan."

Naruto saw that there weren't many presents left and his eyes fell on Rock Lee who thrust a box in his face. Naruto took the box smiling. He opened it to see bright green leg warmers and leg weights.

"Do you like it? I got you green ones since your pants are orange…"

"Yea it's awesome! I'll become so strong with these!" he said grinning widely.

The last present came from Asuma and Kurenai as a combined present. Shikamaru had confided in Asuma a little about Naruto's life. Asuma had no idea it was so bad, and when he found out about the surprise party he used this opportunity to help the blonde out.

"Here. This is from me and Kurenai."

"Thank you!"

He opened the paper to see another picture but looked confused. There was a bed, a night stand, a dresser and a desk. Which one had they gotten him? Asuma saw the look of confusion and smirked.

"Uh…"

"It's a bedroom set."

"Thank you so much!" he yelled.

The happiness in his eyes caused the jonnin to smile. Soon the party died down and everyone eventually left. Shikamaru handed Naruto a box. He looked a bit surprised.

"Come on you can't be serious! You didn't have to get me a present. Really you've done so much for me already."

"Stop being troublesome and open it already."

Naruto opened the gift carefully and un-wrapped it from the tissue paper. Inside the box was a dining set complete with bowls for his ramen. They were orange with blue swirls. The gift was perfect, so much so he didn't know what to say.

Shikamaru was watching him anxiously awaiting his reaction, but when Naruto didn't say anything he grew nervous. Maybe he screwed up, maybe it wasn't the perfect gift he thought it was.

"I could always take it back…"

"Take it back? Why?" he asked protectively holding the bowls and plates to his chest.

"So you like then?"

"I love it!"

It was time for bed, something Naruto wasn't looking forward to. He didn't really want to be alone. They walked up the stairs. He knew he was safe with Shikamaru, but years of mistreatment left him scarred. He was worried the villagers would somehow get to him. Shikamaru sensed something was wrong and looked to Naruto who looked at the ground as he stopped on the steps.

"Um…Shikamaru?"

"Hnm?"

"Do you think you could…stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." he muttered half expecting Shikamaru to turn him down.

"Sure." He replied a bit surprised Naruto had actually asked.

He followed Naruto to the bedroom. Naruto got in bed and Shikamaru slid in next to him. The blonde was tense and stared out of the window. His eyes held fear. Shikamaru put his arm around him.

"No one's going to hurt you."

"I know."

Shikamaru hugged Naruto tighter. Shikamaru's arms remained wrapped tightly around Naruto even after the two drifted off into sleep.

AN: I know not much of the birthday party but I did my best I assure you! Hopefully I didn't screw it up much…at least I ended it kind of fluffy like.

**Okay also I was wondering if any of you had facebook if you'd like to join my friends group called Iron Army it's a group for anime lovers of all kinds, and I was asked to see if anyone I knew was interested in joining, well if so the links on my profile.**

Okay…wow..lots to say really. Thanks everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it! Also I wrote down the gifts I used that people suggested next to their pen names.

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars (Ramen bowl, ramen coupons)**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**Inkwell of stars**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Xiashadow**

**Queen Brat**

**Luvtoushirou14**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**10wolves**

**Vanessa**

**lunachiarolover**

**j.d.y. (potted plants,)**

**Naya**

**Inumaru12**

**RipJawWolfFang**

**alexiel90**

**ShyLust**

**Simiashslittledemon**

**Windschild8178 (I liked the blanket idea but it didn't fit in this chapter but I might use it still!)**

**FallenPie**

**BravoContingency**

**mi5tan**

**Rishkaana**

**heakfreakinyes****(clothes, medicine)**


	17. Hypocrite

Things Never Change

Chapter 17 Hypocrite

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything….

AN: Sorry for the slow update guys. Also I'm aware that this chapter is kind of short, but it's moving the story along. It's a pretty dull chapter, but I have to get things moving along for the next few chapters. I still need a bit more time to map out the rest of the story.

Okay this hasn't been betaed yet, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer.

He followed Naruto to the bedroom. Naruto got in bed and Shikamaru slid in next to him. The blonde was tense and stared out of the window. His eyes held fear. Shikamaru felt Naruto's body tense and put his arms around him.

"No one's going to hurt you." He assured the blonde.

"I know." replied Naruto looking up at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hugged Naruto tighter to reassure him of his words. Shikamaru's arms remained wrapped tightly around Naruto even after the two drifted off into sleep. They both wore peaceful expressions while they snuggled even closer in their sleep.

As the night progressed their peaceful sleep remained uninterrupted thanks to the guards Tsunade secretly placed outside the Nara's house. The ANBU guards she'd placed there were her own personal guards to which she trusted with her life. After hearing about all his past mistreatment Tsunade had been kicking herself for not knowing what life was like for Naruto. Had she known of this she would have taken measures against such things much sooner.

Morning came quickly it seemed for the two sleeping boys. Naruto's eyes were first to flutter open as the sunlight filled the room. Naruto sleepily blinked a few times trying to see. He nearly jumped out of bed when he realized he wasn't alone, until the memories from the night before came rushing back and he settled down with a momentary blush across his face.

Naruto had never felt so warm or comfortable before. He tried to move but soon realized why he was so warm and comfortable. Shikamaru's arm was still around him. It seemed Shikamaru was serious in his promise that no one would hurt Naruto. He hadn't moved an inch even in sleep. The blonde smiled wishing he could just snuggle back and fall asleep just a bit longer, because he knew the chances of this happening again were slim for many reasons. But there was just far too much to do today, and it was already much later than he wanted to wake up.

Naruto removed Shikamaru's arm from around him and left the room. He had grabbed some clothes on his way out and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't long before he emerged ready for the day. He wore the new jumpsuit that Jiraiya had given him, along with the green legwarmers complete with the leg weights. He walked slowly at first as he wasn't used to the leg weights, but he soon regained his normal pace. Although he was sure during a fight it would be much more difficult to move.

He had to start training again since he had his last psychological evaluation a few days ago which deemed him fit for active duty again. He walked back into the bedroom, and walked over to the bed. He frowned when he saw Shikamaru still sleeping.

'How'd such a lazy guy become a shinobi and a chunin at that?'

"Hey Shikamaru wake up!" yelled Naruto loudly.

The brunette winced as he pulled the covers over his head. Naruto began to pull the covers off of Shikamaru who death grip on them.

"Come on! You've got to be the laziest shinobi ever! Get out of bed already! I need someone to train with me!" Naruto yelled as he struggled with Shikamaru still pulling on the blanket.

"Naruto let go!"

"No I need someone to train with me!"

Shikamaru sat up groggily and looked at the clock for a moment before moaning and falling back on the bed. It was much too early for all this yelling, and talk of training. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

'troublesome idiot with his hyperactive personality….it's just too early for this…'

Naruto growled in frustration at Shikamaru's laziness. "Shikamaru! I'm serious! I'll be starting missions again any day now! I've got a lot of training to do before then! I need help!"

"You don't need me. You'll do just fine." Replied the lazy nin in an exasperated voice. 'How could he have so much energy this damn early?'

"No. I need to be ready! I can't afford not to be at my best! I _can't_ let the teme beat me, and Sakura-chan I have to _protect_ her!" yelled the blonde loudly.

'WHAT?!' was Shikamaru's immediate reaction to Naruto declaration of protection.

Shikamaru felt his gut tighten with anger as Naruto mentioned his team mates. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all he'd been through. His teammates never once visited him or showed any concern. In fact Sakura showed absolutely no concern for Naruto even after hearing of his suicide attempt. Shikamaru glowered until he saw the look on Naruto's face.

'He's really not angry with them at all…I don't get it.'

Naruto's eyes were down casted, and his face fell. Shikamaru's features softened a bit after he saw Naruto's face. A tiny peck of guilt for some reason made its way to the forefront. Shikamaru tried very hard not to hate Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi for Naruto's sake.

'I can't forgive them…' thought the brunette to himself frowning.

"Please?" asked Naruto pouted sounding almost desperate.

Shikamaru quickly averted his gaze from Naruto's pouting lips. 'No. No. No. He doesn't need my help. Don't give in.' the brunette tried to reason with himself.

Shikamaru was actually a bit disappointed Naruto was able to return to active duty so quickly. He half wished his days of a shinobi were over. Naruto had seen enough pain and suffering, and the life of a shinobi was bound to bring him more. Shikamaru wished the blonde would just live a peaceful life, but he knew Naruto would never do that. He knew Naruto wouldn't be happy with a peaceful life of a civilian.

Naruto grew impatient and tugged on Shikamaru's arm shouting about laziness or something. Shikamaru sighed defeatedly. Naruto smiled knowing that he'd won.

"Fine, fine just let go already.."

Soon the shinobi were out of the house headed to go train. Shikamaru drug his feet the whole way hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. Though he had a feeling this would be an all day event. He inwardly moaned, and wished he was watching clouds, or even better still asleep. But with one look at Naruto's smile those wishes melted away. He knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

~Hokage tower~

The Hokage sat at her desk looking through the mountain of paperwork she'd been neglecting for days. Shizune had finally gotten her way. Although she didn't display her usual dislike of paperwork or even try to weasel her way out. In fact she looked serious. Her features were stiff, and she hadn't complained once about the paperwork. Shizune had a bad feeling about Tsunade's strange behavior. Not much time passed before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Kakashi entered alone shutting the door behind him. The air between the two was tense, and silence settled in filling the room with its awkwardness. Shizune watched curiously. She wondered how each was going to react to whatever the other had to say.

"How is he?" asked Kakashi in a shaky voice.

Tsunade visibly tensed and Kakashi was surely frowning beneath his mask. Tsunade could tell the man before her was guilt ridden. He looked at her through an eye filled with sadness and guilt. Shizune bit her lip nervously. She was beginning to wish she'd left when Kakashi entered.

Tsunade opened her mouth in reply knowing exactly who the silver haired shinobi was asking about, but was interrupted by another knock at the door. Shizune went to answer the door while Tsunade figured out how to best answer Kakashi.

"Well, he's-" began Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! It's Homura and Koharu. They've called an urgent meeting of the council." She stated nervously.

"What?!" she yelled shocked at the news. She couldn't believe a meeting was called without her knowledge, after all she was the Hokage.

"Um…they've also summoned you Kakashi-kun." said Shizune in a surprised state.

~Training field~

Shikamaru lye on the ground panting exhausted already from the training while Naruto, the ball of pure energy he was, continued with the numchucks Gai had bought him. Naruto stood with his bright orange jumpsuit on and grass colored leg warmers swinging numchucks wildly in front of himself. The blonde's facial expression was of pure excitement.

'Hehe I'm soooooo cool!' Naruto's thoughts were lost to his warped image of himself.

Shikamaru watched and waited knowing before long the blonde was going to injure himself trying to use those damned things.

It wasn't long before the annoyed yell of Naruto hitting himself in the face rang through Shikamaru's ears. He chuckled not bothering to open his eyes. He didn't need to.

"Told you, you'd get hurt if you tried to use those things…" Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Shut up and help me train already you lazy ass!" growled Naruto slightly irritated at his friends laziness.

After hours of training Shikamaru finally convinced Naruto to take a break reminding him that Tsunade still owed him the rest of his present.

"Yea I guess I can afford to take a break, after all I'm dying to see what she got me. I bet it's something awesome! Hehe."

The walk there was uneventful. Naruto as usual neglected to knock and barged right into Tsunade's office only to find it empty. Shikamaru glanced around. Tsunade's desk had several large stacks of papers that looked like someone had begun sorting and reading them.

'She must have snuck out again…geeze and she's the Hokage…' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Baa-chan?!" he said aloud looking around. "Shizune-ne-chan?"

Shikamaru was curious why no one was there usually at least Shizune would stay behind if Tsunade left, but she didn't this time. Shizune would stay behind to make excuses usually, but for both to be gone had Shikamaru somewhat nervous.

'What's going on?' thought the brunette.

Shikamaru had weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something must have happened. Before he could continue his thoughts an ANBU entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san have been in meetings all day. If there's anything I can help with I'd be glad to." His came from behind his mask.

"No thanks we were just leave-"

"Yea you can help me!" yelled the blonde in an irritated tone.

The ANBU faced the yelling blonde wondering what on earth he was yelling like that for. The ANBU must have scowled beneath his mask at the blonde's loud voice so close to him.

"Well what is it I can help you with?"

"Did Baa-chan leave me anything…you know like a _present_?"

"Uh…not to my knowledge…" the ANBU replied caught off guard by such an odd question, though the name 'Baa-chan' didn't faze him one bit. It was just what Naruto had always called her.

"Idiot!" stated Shikamaru pulling Naruto by the collar of his shirt from the office. 'Now's not the time to worry about a present.'

Now Shikamaru definitely felt uneasy about the situation. The Hokage was rarely called away from her office, and it didn't seem like a normal meeting. Something happened, but what? So many things could've happened. Right now they were on good terms with most of the shinobi nations, but that could change for some at the drop of a hat. He sincerely hoped they weren't going to war. He'd never seen nor participated in any wars but his father had and judging by his father's nothing good came of the Great Shinobi Wars.

The brunette continued to unconsciously drag Naruto behind him even as he reached the stairs outside of the Hokage's tower.

"Shikamaru! Quit dragging me!" yelled the blonde struggling.

Shikamaru hadn't realized he'd been dragging Naruto to begin with, and let go as he continued his pace back to his house, with the whole situation nagging at him.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru! Are you listening?"

"Hmn?" asked the brunette after having been jolted from his worrisome thought process.

"See you really weren't listening to me!" yelled Naruto a bit irritated at being ignored.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto and saw the scared expression on his face and felt badly. Naruto's been through a lot and was still healing. There was no reason right now to add extra worries to his mind. Shikamaru softened his facial expression and shook his head.

"Nothing sorry about that I just zoned out is all. Probably from all that training and lack of adequate sleep." The brunette added jokingly with a smile.

"Oh come on! I woke you up two hours earlier than you usually wake up!" yelled the blonde excitedly.

"But I needed that two hours." Shikamaru replied lazily. "Now how about we get some lunch?"

"Ichiraku?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily at the blonde's suggestion of eating ramen again, but with one look at Naruto's pout he caved. Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, I guess."

They finished their ramen quickly, and Shikamaru paid again not that he minded really. Naruto had been keeping track of the amount of money Shikamaru was spending on him and decided he'd pay him back as soon as he was back on missions.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto was really quiet and wondered what he was thinking about, but decided against asking for the sake of Naruto's privacy. If he wanted to tell him he would on his own without prying. The silence between them grew longer, when a question popped into Shikamaru's mind.

"Hey Naruto have you checked in with Onikita-san about your apartment lately?" Shikamaru asked though he mentally slapped himself the instant the words came from his mouth.

"No. I was thinking about going this evening. Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait to see it!" the blonde stated in a giddy voice.

Shikamaru secretly wished Naruto's apartment would never be ready for him, and was now cursing himself for even asking about. He had been dreading the day Naruto would leave although Shikamaru knew it would most likely be soon. It might even be ready. The brunette inwardly groaned, while smiling outwardly so he didn't upset Naruto.

"Me either." Shikamaru added fake smiling.

'Great now I'm a hypocrite.' Thought Shikamaru irritated.

Shikamaru watched Naruto's reaction as they neared the landlord's office and was happy to see that Naruto's body didn't tense at all. Shikamaru smiled because Naruto was beginning to heal. He knew it would be a while but eventually Naruto be alright. As soon as the thought entered his head his stomach dropped.

'Does that mean he won't need me anymore?'

He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He knew he should be happy that Naruto was getting better, and he felt like a terrible person for feeling otherwise, but he couldn't help to feel like he did. What reason would he have to watch over Naruto? He knew he loved the blonde, but Naruto didn't know that.

Would Naruto spend less time with Shikamaru? Would he even spend time with Shikamaru once he got his apartment back? These things nagged at Shikamaru worse than the news of the Hokage at meetings all day. He bit his lip while deep in thought.

Naruto in his excitement hadn't noticed Shikamaru's odd behavior and hurried into the office. Onikita was still there and smiled when Naruto entered the office followed by Shikamaru.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd stop by."

"Hehe. Sorry I've been really busy lately." Replied Naruto embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about that."

"So how much longer?" asked Naruto growing anxious.

"Well it's been ready for a few days actually. I was going to send for you tomorrow afternoon."

"Really!" the blonde cried happily.

"Yes, so feel free to move back in whenever you like." said Onikita with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" stated Naruto with a bow.

They left the office shortly after and Naruto walked quickly lost in thought wondering what his apartment looked like. He had opted not to look until moving day which he decided would be the next, much to the brunette's dismay.

Shikamaru never felt like this before. He felt like someone ripped away a piece of his very soul. He wondered if it should really feel like this. He silently wished Naruto's apartment had been condemned. Shikamaru felt sad and angry and lonely all at once. He looked over at Naruto who was practically skipping down the street.

Naruto's smile was wide and real. Shikamaru winced with his guilt. How could he feel like this when Naruto was so happy? Besides, wasn't Naruto's happiness supposed to come before his own? Isn't that what love is? Shikamaru sighed knowing Naruto's happiness was all that mattered and smiled for Naruto even though inside his heart was breaking to pieces.

AN: I know not my best especially for the long wait, but please I'm trying really! I have a few things I need to work out as well as some real life issues to deal with currently, so updates will be slow for a while, BUT TRUST ME! I'VE NOT GIVEN UP!

**Also if I wrote a sequel would anyone be interested in reading? I've been mapping out the 'end' of Things Never Change but it seems to lead to a sequel so let me know if that's a good idea. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!!!!**

**Flightless Bird**

**Miss Uzumaki**

**Novus Ars **

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**foxgodess07**

**animelvr**

**twilightserius**

**dimonyo-anghel**

**Shotou-chan**

**geetac**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Yami Ryo**

**Maiden of Books**

**foreverboundtopain**

**yaoihime22**

**Logoht**

**J'aime Manga**

**sesshomaru's one an only**

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**

**Just Miki**

**Inkwell of stars**

**Narnia-Moons**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Xiashadow**

**Queen Brat**

**Luvtoushirou14**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**10wolves**

**Vanessa**

**lunachiarolover**

**j.d.y. **

**Naya**

**Inumaru12**

**RipJawWolfFang**

**alexiel90**

**ShyLust**

**Simiashslittledemon**

**Windschild8178 **

**FallenPie**

**BravoContingency**

**mi5tan**

**Rishkaana**

**heakfreakinyes**

**alexa-catta123**

**snuggledingo**

**raineynight**

**Jessy_Uzumaki**

**Silver Phoenix7**

**Equestrian 4 life**

**lambtastic**

**minyaka14**

**kathie-rin**

**.Insanity**

**Sparky-kun**

**Hotchick09**

**middie4ever**


	18. Dark Clouds

Things Never Change

Chapter 18 Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..

AN: I've worked out _almost_ everything, so updates won't take as long as the last one. Getting the feelings on this one was difficult. I'm not an over emotional or cuddly person so it's often difficult to portray feelings, but I did must best! :)

Once back home Shikamaru didn't know what to say to Naruto, in fact he wasn't sure he could trust himself to say anything to Naruto. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset Naruto when he seemed so happy. No. Shikamaru wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Naruto lost his smile because of something he said to him. He convinced himself he was being selfish in feeling this way. He glanced over at Naruto who was busy collecting his things, and quickly turned away at the sight. He turned to hide his frown from Naruto.

'Is he really _that_ eager to leave me?' the brunette thought dismally.

Shikamaru's chest tightened with the emotional blow. Whether Naruto knew it or not he'd really hurt Shikamaru by his actions. His eyes followed the excited blonde who was now in the kitchen packing up his ramen cups for the move. That was all Shikamaru could watch and turned around headed for the stairs. He hoped Naruto ignored him and continued with his packing.

Naruto looked up when he heard the stairs creak. He poked his head from the kitchen to see Shikamaru walking upstairs. He felt a bit uneasy by the air that surrounded them.

"Hey Shikamaru? Where are you going?" asked Naruto uncertain what was going on.

"I'm going to bed, of course. You did have me up at the crack of dawn this morning. I gotta catch up on lost sleep." replied the brunette.

Shikamaru who couldn't look at Naruto just replied without looking back continued on his way upstairs. His heart pounded in his ears. He felt horrible for lying, but he had no choice.

"Oh right. Good night then." answered Naruto quietly. He felt badly for having drug the brunette out early to help him train. He silently berated himself for being so troublesome that morning.

The only response the blonde received was Shikamaru raising his arm as he walked up the steps. He didn't even bother to turn around.

Naruto wasn't sure why but he felt sad as Shikamaru walked away from him. His smile faded away. He wanted to follow Shikamaru and find out why he felt this way, and what was going on. How could someone go from feeling so happy to feeling this lousy in a matter of seconds?

Naruto set the last ramen cup into the bag he'd stuffed the others in and slowly followed the path Shikamaru had taken up the stairs. His steps were painfully slow as if the weights bushy brows had gotten him were still on his calves. The stairs creaked beneath his feet and echoed noisily through the silent house. He wondered why it was so difficult just to walk up the steps. It was as if he was afraid to go up there. The truth was he that he was afraid Shikamaru was angry with him.

Naruto stopped outside Shikamaru's door and raised his hand to knock. He wanted to know what was with Shikamaru and the way he was acting downstairs. He wanted to bust in and ask, but he just stood there frozen. He tried to knock he really did, but he just couldn't will his fist further than an inch or so from the door. After what seemed like forever which in actuality was only a few seconds he sighed in defeat and turned to his own room and entered grumpily. He closed the door quietly behind himself.

The blonde threw himself down on the bed and looked outside at the darkened sky. It was cloudy that day so the moon was hidden from view. The blonde sighed and turned to stare at the ceiling instead. He had been so happy when Onikita-san told him his apartment was ready, but now he wasn't so sure. Now he felt miserable.

Why was it always like this? His happiness was always short lived, and anything good to happen to him always turned out to be a double edged sword. The day he got his apartment was like that. He was so happy to have a place to live, but in payment he gave his body. Now once again his apartment was the same way. He would finally have a more than suitable place to live but he'd have to leave Shikamaru and go back to a lonely life. Even his feelings of love for Shikamaru were a double edged sword. It was a wonderful feeling that warmed his soul to the core, but at the same time it hurt so much that he couldn't share his feelings.

He wondered if Shikamaru had only helped him because he felt obligated to. After all a person would feel obligated to help after finding someone half dead, wouldn't they? The blonde's eyes narrowed with anger at the thought. Maybe Shikamaru wasn't truly his friend, but only felt pity for him. No. the blonde refused to believe this ridiculous thought. Shikamaru was his friend, right? Surely Shikamaru would visit him. Wouldn't he? The blonde's thoughts led him to an even angrier state than at the beginning of his thoughts.

'Damn it! Why is it _always_ like this?' the blonde thought with a growl as he flopped over on his side through frustration in his own thoughts.

Shikamaru laid back in bed staring at the rain as it began to speckle his bedroom window, which were only visible thanks to the reading lamp on his nightstand. The light was dim but it didn't bother him much. He frowned laying down in silence. It was Naruto's last night here. The time had flown by so quickly, and Shikamaru grew used to having the loud mouth around. To be honest he hadn't really thought his leaving would be like this.

'Why does it feel like this?' thought the brunette clutching his chest.

His emotional pain manifested itself into actual physical pain. Never in his life had he felt this lonely. Felt _this_ angry. Felt _this_ sad. Felt _this_ guilty. He wondered how it was possible to feel all these emotions at once. No wonder his chest hurt him, it was a lot to feel at all at once.

He wished he was with Naruto spending as much time with him as possible, before he moved out. He knew he could visit the blonde at his apartment, but would Naruto want him there? After watching the excitement the blonde exhibited while packing his things Shikamaru began to wonder if Naruto really enjoyed his stay as much as he said.

He hoped Naruto didn't notice his strange behavior tonight. He already felt so guilty for feeling like this, but he couldn't stop it. He hurt more than he'd ever hurt before. He began to wonder what things would have been like if he'd just told Naruto how he felt on his birthday. When they were watching clouds seemed like it really would have been the perfect time to tell him, but Shikamaru didn't.

The brunette sighed at his thoughts. It was going to be a long sleepless night followed by a long miserable day of helping Naruto move out. The brunette rolled over roughly to face the wall while he frowned.

'Being in love is just too troublesome…'

Both eventually fell asleep only to toss and turn most the night. Neither would get the deep sleep they so desperately needed for the day to come.

~Next day Hokage's office~ (Flashback)

Tsunade sat thinking about the meeting she'd just returned from. It was held early that morning and now it was nearly noon.

Tsunade sat at the long table frowning at the way things were going. The meetings held yesterday were child's play compared today's meeting of the council. The table was full of old frowning faces. It was the second day of having to listen to this, complete an utter bull crap in her opinion. She fidgeted in her seat while listening to the elders speak while inwardly she wished they'd both drop dead. She looked to Shizune who was at her side. Her eyes looked down casted. Kakashi looked extremely uncomfortable with the subject matter as Homura and Koharu continued their rant. Tsunade all but bit off her tongue to keep things cordial, but soon her patients would were thin. Tsunade's eyes darted across the table as a new voice entered the 'discussion'.

'Danzou.'

"Really the boy has proven dangerous on several occasions all ready. The boy is clearly not stable. His recent _incident _is proof of his mental instability. He can't be trusted. I believe it is in Konoha's best interest to have him locked away, or worse…" stated Danzou with a face of pure disgust as if he had a rancid taste in his mouth.

Tsunade's eyes widened with her rage and shock at the way it was said especially the emphasis he placed on the words 'or worse…'. Tsunade shot up from her seat slamming her fist down hard causing the wooden table to crack and splinter.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _'OR WORSE!'_!" snarled Tsunade staring intensely at Danzou who only angered her more by remaining silent. He really didn't feel the need to explain it.

The elders shook their heads at her brazen outburst, but calmly spoke.

"Tsunade, if you can't keep that temper of yours in check you will just have to leave. As Hokage you should be able to discuss this without bias. It's your job. Besides you need not defend a monster, because that's what this _boy _is. He's a Jinchuriki, a tool to wage war. He's of no more use to this village during an era of peace and should be put away like all unused weapons until the day there needed again." Replied Koharu calmly, which only added to Tsunade's anger.

"Just a weapon? Do you hear yourselves talking? HE'S A CHILD DAMN IT!"

"A child who houses a powerful demon. One that could escape in the future if we're not careful. This village still hurts from the events of that day fifteen years ago. I do not wish for a repeat." Homura spoke quietly.

"You act as though Naruto was the cause! He wasn't! The kyuubi was! You can't seriously be thinking about this?!" Tsunade desperately tried to reason with the elders.

Koharu turned her head to face Kakashi who had been silent the whole time, but not because he didn't have anything to say. Rather he was trying to figure out the best way to say what he thought about all this.

"Surely Kakashi, you agree it's too dangerous to let the _boy_ continue as a Konoha shinobi?" asked Koharu.

Kakashi looked up from the table for the first time this whole meeting. His eye looked right at Koharu un-wavered. He stayed silent a few more moments before answering.

"I disagree." Was all Kakashi said before his gaze was of the crack in the table.

Koharu frowned before speaking again.

"You disagree? Weren't you the one who witnessed the kyuubi's emergence from the boy for the first time?"

"I can't be sure of what I saw that day." answered Kakashi coldly.

"Really? Are you quite sure about that?" replied Homura pulling out a scroll, which contained Kakashi's hand written mission report of that day.

Kakashi winced. He had written about it his mission report. It was team sevens first real mission. It was the one to the land of mist, escorting the bridge builder. He wished he'd left that out of the mission report now. He never really thought about it. Since the fox's chakra receded he believed there would be no repercussions, but here they were years later using that instance against Naruto and it was _his_ fault. It would end up being another source of guilt the man had accumulated his whole life. He could feel the weight of his guilt pressed down on his shoulders already. Kakashi winced again thinking of everyone he'd let down especially Naruto.

Koharu smirked knowing the jonin was cornered in his attempt to cover up the truth, not that this was the only case of the kyuubi's chakra leaking from Naruto. They had proof from several eye witnesses and mission reports as well. Homura tossed the scroll to Kakashi who didn't even bother to open it or speak. If he said anything it would only make matters worse for Naruto.

Koharu once again brought the attention to herself and everyone at the table looked up at her. Most of the people on the council hadn't spoken but Tsunade knew they sided with the elders. It was going to come down to a vote in the end. Tsunade's stomach dropped at the thought. If it came down to a vote, Naruto's days of being a shinobi were over for good.

"I agree that the boy is too dangerous to continue as a shinobi and he _will_ be stripped of his shinobi status immediately as for imprisonment it will be left up to a vote. Although I must remind everyone of just how dangerous he is. It's only a matter of time before the fox takes over for good and attacks the village again, and I fear this is coming sooner than any of you may think. Especially with the boy's current mental instability and recent hospitalization for a suicide attempt…"

Many of the council members shook their in agreement with Koharu's statement.

Tsunade has tears in her eyes welling up ready to fall as she yelled and smashed the table. Homura and Koharu smirked. They had achieved the desired affect with that statement. Danzou seemed pleased as he looked at the rest of the council.

"We will meet tomorrow morning to vote on this matter of whether or not the boy should be imprisoned."

~End Flashback~

Tsunade stood shaking with anger, and her tears couldn't be held back any longer and the flowed down her face. She knew very well the way the vote would go and once voted upon she couldn't challenge it even with her title of Hokage.

'_Naruto.'_ Cried Tsunade slumped at her desk.

She held a sake bottle loosely in her hand, and didn't bother with a glass. The Hokage was drinking right from the bottle. The tears she'd shed for the past few hours stained her face. Tsunade felt helpless. Even as Hokage her powers were limited to the council. The council was placed to keep the Hokage in line and limit control over the village itself. Tsunade scowled and her grip tightened on her bottle.

'Damn it!'

Shikamaru awoke feeling stiff and groggy. He knew instantly that today was fated to be a terrible day. The sun was hidden behind a sky full of dark clouds. The brunette groaned. Why today? Naruto was moving out and now it would probably rain as well. It seemed as the world was laughing at him, and his misfortune. The worst part of today would be smiling while he helped the blonde move out. He hated being fake and worst of all he hated being a hypocrite.

"Hypocrite." Shikamaru muttered angrily to himself.

He slowly pulled himself from the bed taking notice to how late it was. It was nearly noon. He sighed. Naruto didn't wake him up this time. In the time Naruto had been staying with Shikamaru, he made certain the brunette didn't sleep in too late. He wondered where Naruto was.

'Naruto?'

Shikamaru ignored his screaming un-stretched muscles as he walked quickly from his room in search of Naruto. Surely the blonde wouldn't leave without saying bye. Right? Shikamaru felt his gut tighten with the thought of Naruto already gone. He wasn't ready for that yet. He tried to calm his pace as he walked, which was more like a slow jog, but he needed to see where Naruto was.

The brunette sighed in relief when he saw Naruto muttering to himself trying to jam several things into a box. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru from his place on the kitchen floor and smiled. Shikamaru felt a bit uneasy by the smile but none the less he returned it.

Naruto continued to struggle stuffing the box, and though he was smiling he wasn't the slightest bit happy. He was in no hurry to go back to his lonely life. He felt like he was dying again. It felt as though something gripped his very heart. He hid his discomfort from Shikamaru.

"Would you like another box?" asked Shikamaru finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Please." answered Naruto quietly.

The two packed Naruto's belongings in silence for the most part. They only spoke when necessary to. Naruto was dying to tell Shikamaru how he felt, but every time the thought entered his mind he dismissed it remembering his reason for keeping it secret. The villagers would cause nothing but problems for Shikamaru and he loved the brunette far too much to allow him to live such an awful life. He kept his mouth shut.

Besides it seemed that Shikamaru was happy to be rid of Naruto. Naruto observed that Shikamaru was smiling most of the time. He must have really been a burden these past few months. The blonde inwardly sighed. Was Shikamaru really happy to get rid of him?

'Why wouldn't he be happy? I've been such a burden…' thought Naruto sadly.

It didn't take much longer for Naruto's things to be packed up. Shikamaru brought the cart from the shed to move Naruto's things back to his apartment. Shikamaru had to make a conscious effort to hide his true feelings of the situation, but he painfully managed to do so. Both shinobi were too involved trying to hide their own emotions to see the others true feelings. It was going to be a long day for both.

The walk to Naruto's apartment was long and silent except for the villagers rushing past. Neither knew what to say to the other so they just walked quickly to get this over with. The sky looked as though it would pour down upon them at any second. After a while Naruto's apartment building finally came into view. They reached his door.

Naruto slowly pulled out his key and turned the key in the lock until it clicked. The door itself was much heavier than the one he previously had, and much nicer looking as well.

'It would definitely help with the break ins.' the blonde thought bitterly.

Shikamaru left the cart outside as it was too large to fit in the doorway, and followed Naruto through the doorway. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto to see his reaction to seeing his apartment. Naruto seemed pretty happy so far but Shikamaru felt odd.

The first thing they probably both noticed was instead of the over powering scent of mold and mildew was the smell of fresh paint. Naruto removed his shoes and stepped onward noticing the spring the carpet had. He quickly hit the light switch and looked around. His eyes widened in shock. Everything was completely different from before. The walls were patched and painted. The carpet was new. He walked into the kitchen and saw all new appliances. His eyes widened at the tile floor he was standing on. Before the floor was just cement. He checked the faucet and he had running water.

"This can't be my apartment…" the blonde muttered.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He looked around the apartment. He noted the windows were fortified to decrease the number of break ins and also noted the door was heavier and had an extra lock on it. He was happy to see some new safety features were put in place. Shikamaru felt a bit more at ease about Naruto living alone, but he still didn't like it. The brunette smiled while he slowly died on the inside.

It took the better part of the day to finish moving Naruto's things to his apartment, but they were finally done. Shikamaru wished they'd worked slower so he'd have an excuse to stay longer. He'd give anything to stop time. He wasn't prepared for this at all. He always knew their arrangement was temporary, but he had no idea being separated was going to hurt this much.

Naruto fidgeted awkwardly. He wished Shikamaru stay, but he wouldn't allow himself to ask him too. He just couldn't burden him any longer.

'Shikamaru must have had to put aside a lot of things to take care of me.'

Naruto frowned for a second, and Shikamaru took it as the blonde's unwillingness to be around him. Shikamaru felt like his chest was being crushed, and his body ached. The brunette decided he would leave Naruto be. It seemed as though Naruto wanted him to leave, or that's how Shikamaru took it anyways.

"Well, see ya around." said Shikamaru not wanting to cause Naruto unhappiness.

"Yea, see ya." Replied Naruto quietly.

As Shikamaru walked away his heart was pounding violently. Shikamaru didn't look back and he hurried home before he lost his resolve. If he went back there'd be no stopping himself. He walked home with a frown.

'_Naruto…'_

Naruto watched the brunette's retreating form until he could no longer see him before he closed the door. Naruto's body slid down the door and he brought his hands to his face.

'_Shika.'_

AN: Okay. Yes I know it's a bit over dramatic, but this is what happens when you keep things bottled up I guess. Next chapter is already outlined and will be out as soon as possible. Well I'd really appreciate reviews! Thanks.

**THANK YOU! (Sorry guys I know it's harder to read it this way…but it was getting kind of long lol. Not that I mind though!)**

**Flightless Bird**, **Miss Uzumaki**, **Novus Ars, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**, **foxgodess07**, **animelvr**, **twilightserius**, **dimonyo-anghel**, **Shotou-chan**, **geetac**, **Shadow Kitsune67**,**Yami Ryo**, **Maiden of Books**, **foreverboundtopain**, **yaoihime22**, **Logoht**, **J'aime Manga**, **sesshomaru's one an only**, **Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**, **Just Miki**, **Inkwell of stars**, **Narnia-Moons**, **Sephonei**, **Narachan**, **Spiritwalker36**, **Xiashadow**, **Queen Brat**, **Luvtoushirou14**, **AkatsukiGurl21**, **10wolves**, **Vanessa**, **lunachiarolover**, **j.d.y. **, **Naya**, **Inumaru12**, **RipJawWolfFang**, **alexiel90**, **ShyLust**, **Simiashslittledemon**, **Windschild8178 **,**FallenPie**, **BravoContingency**, **mi5tan**, **Rishkaana**, **heakfreakinyes**, **alexa-catta123**, **snuggledingo**, **raineynight**, **Jessy_Uzumaki**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **Equestrian 4 life**, **lambtastic**, **minyaka14**, **kathie-rin**, **.Insanity**, **Sparky-kun**, **Hotchick09**, **middie4ever**, **DEATHinPINK94**,**chibi-kaze-sofia**


	19. Blood on my hands

Things Never Change

Chapter 19 Blood on my Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…

AN: Sorry to all those who thought Naruto's happiness was going to last long, but don't give up hope…eventually Shika will confess among other things. Okay and the chapters will be focusing on several different locations so I tried to make it as clear as possible. Thanks everyone!

_**Don't forget to review! Please. It's important for me to know what you think. **_

Naruto lay in bed thinking of how badly the day before had gone. He was almost in tears at the thought of yesterday. Shikamaru seemed so happy to have him gone. The blonde felt lonely. He must have been such a burden. It was early morning and it was still dark outside. Naruto spent his sleepless night staring up at the ceiling.

Naruto was so lonely. He hadn't felt this way in months, and if possible he felt lonelier than he'd ever felt. When he was at Shikamaru's he was never alone. If in the middle of the night he got lonely Shikamaru was just across the hall, but now it was just so much worse. Now the blonde knew what living with someone was like, and had grown used to it.

Naruto rolled over and tried to fall asleep and almost succeeded. Something pulled the blonde from his dream like state. Naruto groaned lifting his head trying to find what woke him up. As he sat up he heard a loud knocking. Someone was at the door. He had a foreboding feeling as the knocks continued.

He jumped out of bed and froze. The knocks grew into pounding noises. Naruto's heart beat rapidly in his chest, and beads of sweat formed on his face. The knocking grew louder and sounded angry. Was it the villagers? He had hoped they wouldn't notice he returned until much later, but maybe he was being too hopeful.

"Open up jinchuuriki!" yelled a voice from behind the locked door.

Naruto felt as though his heart stopped as fear washed over him. His eyes watered and he tried to shut off all his tears. The door shook with their blows. He braced the door with his own body. The pounding continued, until the door finally Naruto couldn't hold them back anymore.

He jumped back in time to see the door fall to the ground. His face paled at the sight. It wasn't at all what he expected. He expected a few villagers, but this was much worse. In fact he had to blink several times to ensure what he saw was real. He even tried the hand signs to release genjutsu, but what stood before him was no illusion. Three konoha shinobi clad in black stood in his doorway all wearing masks.

'ANBU?' he thought seeing their clothes, mannerisms and masks.

Was this some sort of joke or revenge for a prank? No. He hadn't pulled a prank in a long time. Besides they called him _jinchuuriki_. That term alone meant that this was no joke. He knew he was in danger from that point on but he was unable to move from his spot in the doorway.

"Come with us demon or we will use _force_." stated one of the ANBU in a rough tone.

'Force?' "Just what the hell is going on?! I haven't done anything!" yelled the blonde defiantly regaining composure from his previous shock.

"Come quietly. We've been ordered to bring you into custody. However if death is your wish I will not deny you." replied a tall pale man with a short sword at his side.

The young man's voice was completely devoid of emotion. He drew his short blade and entered Naruto's apartment. Naruto's eyes widened with fear. His mind went blank and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the fox snarling in his cage. His breath itself even seemed to stop.

'Konoha and Tsunade-baa-chan betrayed me?' he thought in sudden realization.

Naruto had never in his fifteen years of life felt such intense pain. His body felt as though it was being crushed beneath a boulder. This betrayal was worse than any physical blow that he could receive. His heart beat drummed in his ears and sweat poured down his face and he slowly backed away. The ANBU began to close in on him. As his own heartbeat grew louder still he clenched his eyes shut.

When his eyes opened they weren't blue anymore, but were blood red and they formed thin slits. Visible red chakra swirled around the Naruto's body as his anger increased and the fox's chakra was rapidly released from within. Two of the ANBU backed away from the doorway, while the third stood his ground. The one who stayed donned a mask with simple swirls, while the other two had plain white masks.

"We must detain him immediately!" Hissed the swirl masked ANBU, who seemed to be the one in charge of this group.

The ANBU moved in to detain him. Naruto lashed out like a wounded animal. His arms were engulfed in chakra and he struck the swirl masked ANBU in the shoulder much harder than intended. Naruto's claws ripped easily through the man's arm and blood splattered against the freshly painted wall. The man screeched in pain. Naruto backed away as the man fell at his feet. The other two ANBU rushed forward with eyes full of killing intent.

The sinister chakra cloaked itself around the boy as his fear and anger peaked. Naruto screamed as the chakra covered him. It protected him from the ANBU's grasp and even burned anyone who dare touch him. Naruto's strength increased tenfold and he took the two remaining ANBU by surprise and knocked them out before he ran as fast as he could away from them, and fled the village with tears running down his cheeks.

(Later that morning)

The sunlight spilled into the guest room at the Nara residence. The room should have been unoccupied but this morning that wasn't the case. Shikamaru groaned from under the covers and pillow as the sunlight assaulted his eyes, and the chirps of nearby birds damn near drove him nearly insane. His mood was foul enough without these things mucking up his already horrible day, which really said a lot seeing as how his day had only just begun.

Last night was one of the worst nights he'd ever experienced. Really, it was up there with the memory of holding a barely responsive Naruto after he slit his wrists, and nearly tore his own gut to shreds. Shikamaru huffed and sat up groggily. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, and the ache in his chest had returned. Shikamaru never knew what true loneliness was until last night. He wondered if Naruto was lonely too, but quickly tried to shake the thought. Naruto was probably enjoying his remodeled apartment, and it was obvious that Naruto no longer needed or wanted him around.

He sighed and got out bed walking to the kitchen. In the back of his mind he half expected Naruto to be in there eating his seventh cup of ramen. The brunette's expression saddened. Naruto wasn't there. He felt a bit foolish for feeling this way. It wasn't like Naruto was gone _forever_ or anything. He just moved out is all, but still to Shikamaru it felt much worse than it sounded.

The brunette shook his head and proceeded into the kitchen. He decided he was going to have a Naruto free day. He could go one day without the blonde, right? He had to or he might forget his reasoning to keep his feelings a secret. It took a while but he finally was able to bury his thoughts of Naruto back, by training in the backyard for a few hours which wasn't like Shikamaru at all.

So far he'd managed to keep his mind off Naruto, but the dull ache in his chest didn't stop. It was lunch time now and he was hungry. The brunette entered the kitchen again and opened the cabinet, which contained ramen, which was thanks to Naruto. Shikamaru let the blonde do the grocery shopping last week and it had been a mistake. He came home with ramen and milk, nothing else.

Shikamaru slammed the cabinet shut and walked to the fridge. He had been doing well not thinking about Naruto until seeing his cabinet full of the blonde's favorite food. He'd have to throw away the ramen later. His thoughts and feelings for Naruto were still dammed up in the back of his mind. The sight of the blonde's favorite food loosened the mental block Shikamaru put up.

Shikamaru angrily opened the fridge and stopped dead. It was the sight of Naruto's birthday cake that caused Shikamaru's emotions to flood. The brunette shut the fridge and punched the door with a sickening crack before sliding to the floor.

It took a few more minutes before he realized his feelings for Naruto weren't going to go away and they were only getting stronger. There was no more denying his feelings. He needed to tell Naruto, no matter what Naruto's reaction would be. He needed to know how the blonde felt about him.

~Hokage Tower~

"Hokage-sama! We were too late." said a masked ANBU.

"WHAT?!" she screamed causing the ANBU before her to shrink. "How were you too late? The vote hadn't even taken place yet!"

"It would seem Danzou didn't wait for the vote and sent some ROOT members after Uzumaki-san." replied the man before her.

"How can you be sure?" asked Tsunade violently slamming her fist into her desk effectively smashing it.

The ANBU hesitated for a moment but quickly regained his sense of duty. "When I arrived at Uzumaki-san's apartment the door was kicked in and there was blood, a lot of blood." He muttered almost as if he was distressed.

'SHIT' she thought as she bit her lip nervously.

"Tail Danzou and find out where he's hiding Naruto, then report back immediately."

"How can you be certain he's still alive?"

"I'm sure Danzou has plans for Naruto. Besides I doubt Naruto will die that easily." She replied. "Now go!" she demanded loudly.

"Hai!" replied the masked man while bowing.

'Naruto…I'm sorry.'

Tsunade slumped at her desk. Why did these awful things always happen to her brat? Danzou hadn't even waited for the council's vote before he went after Naruto. Tsunade's clenched her jaw in anger. She would make Danzou pay for hurting Naruto. Her eyes flashed with determination.

~Konoha outer forest~

The fox's cloak receded leaving Naruto panting on the ground in exhaustion. His energy felt drained and his body ached. Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he remembered the way the ANBU captain had screamed, and the way the blood splattered everywhere. He weakly held his arms up to look at his hands. They were stained with blood that left trails down his arms. The blonde cringed at the sight and coppery smell. He felt the shamed by his actions. He didn't want to kill anyone. He had _never_ killed anyone before, even during his missions he'd never killed.

'_I've truly become a monster_…' He silently cursed himself for becoming the monster he hated so much.

It wasn't long before he realized that he could never go back not after what happened. He was pretty sure he'd killed the swirl masked ANBU almost instantly. The other ANBU suffered minor injuries, but still he attacked them. He killed an ANBU. If he went back the village would demand his death, especially if they knew the fox's chakra was the cause. There would be no way he could return. He dropped his head in shame. He was a Konoha shinobi. He was meant to protect Konoha and _all_ its inhabitants. He let his fear and anger control him and worst of all he allowed the fox's chakra out and attack fellow leaf shinobi, even if they were attempting to harm him he still shouldn't have let it happen. He was supposed to be the kyuubi's jailor. Naruto's gut tightened at the sudden realization he'd never see his friends or home again.

'_Shika.'_

He took a deep breath as he thought of Shikamaru. The pain associated with the name was almost crippling. He would never see Shikamaru again. His eyes overflowed with tears which ran down his dirt covered cheeks leaving a trail in their wake.

After a while he stood with clenched fists. His tears were mostly gone. Now was not the time for tears. There was no telling how many teams of shinobi or who those teams would be comprised of would be sent after him. He sighed as he started jumping through the trees as fast as he could. He had to get away and quickly. His life depended on it.

xXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru anxiously made his way towards Naruto's apartment. His stomach was fluttering, but otherwise he felt okay. His whole body felt lighter without his secret weighing down on him. Naruto's apartment was just coming into view.

His pace slowed once he realized this was it. Once he tells Naruto there would be no turning back. He felt his heart thudding in his chest, and felt the butterflies in his gut as he slowly continued towards the blonde's apartment. He only hoped in the end he'd still be on good terms with Naruto, or even better Naruto would return those feelings, though Shikamaru his chances were slim to none.

Shikamaru pulled himself from his thoughts and fears as he approached Naruto's apartment. He took a deep breath. When he looked back up he noticed the door was ajar. Something was wrong. Shikamaru's body froze in place. It felt as though his heart stopped beating. Everything felt like it had stopped.

He closed his eye tightly trying to will away the foul memories stirred up by the situation. It was with his eyes closed he noticed the smell coming from the apartment. The smell was like copper. It made his stomach wretch. He knew this smell well.

'Blood?'

His trembling hand rested on the door, but he made no attempt to push it open. All he could hear was his own heart beating. The sound resonated in his ears blocking all other noises.

~Flashback~

_Shikamaru stood in the doorway of Naruto's home looking confused as to why the front door was left open. After a few moments of standing there he let himself in. His eyes scanned the room. Naruto was nowhere in sight. He wondered why he would leave the door open._

"_Naruto?" he called out while looking around. _

_He looked in the kitchen and as he turned the corner he could hear the sobs. He followed the cries down a hallway which led to a closed door in which he figured was a bathroom._

"_Naruto?" he called knocking lightly on the door, when his call was met with sobs the brunette grew worried._

_He opened the bathroom door without even thinking. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at the grisly scene before his; the sight would haunt him forever. The blonde was barely conscious stabbing himself in the gut._

"_Naruto! Stop!" Shikamaru yelled frantically._

_He made a reach for the shard but Naruto pressed it as far into his gut as he could. The sight brought tears to Shikamaru's eyes and he tried to pick the blonde up to get him some help._

"_Leave me alone!" Naruto spat viciously. _

"_What? Why would you do something like this?!" Shikamaru's voice cracked with tears._

_Naruto lost consciousness and Shikamaru picked him up and ran the fastest he'd ever run in his whole life, crying. He was in shock and couldn't believe his friend would do something like this. The villagers seemed quite happy at the sight of Naruto covered in blood barely hanging on to life. They watched hoping he'd die. Shikamaru hadn't noticed his gaze was focused on the hospital swiftly coming in to view. Naruto was stirring a bit and opened his eyes weakly to look up at Shikamaru._

"_Don't you dare die on me!"_

"_Sorry." The blonde whispered weakly._

"_Why Naruto? Why?!" yelled Shikamaru desperately as he tried to understand._

"_People can't change who they are…."_

~End Flashback~

Shikamaru's hand was shaking and his breath caught in his throat.

'He wouldn't….not again..'

Shikamaru took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His eyes traveled first to the white walls splattered in red. Blood was everywhere. His eyes wandered the trail of dripping blood where it pooled out onto the carpet, then around the living room. The furniture was upturned and his belongings lye on the floor.

'What the hell happened here?'

"Naruto!"

The shock had worn off. He ran towards the blonde's bedroom and threw the door open. Naruto wasn't there. Still Shikamaru searched every inch of the apartment, even checking the closet. Naruto was gone. The brunette's mind spun with possible scenarios, in which the outcomes were dismal at best. The amount of blood was from a fatal wound. Shikamaru dropped to his knees in fear and frustration.

"NARUTO!!!!"

Shakily he pulled himself up. He wanted to storm out and find Naruto, but he had to inform the Hokage of this. After a few deep breathes Shikamaru took off. He wasted no time in reaching the Hokage's office which he rushed into.

Tsunade sat at her desk with her head cradled in her hands. She'd sensed his chakra and therefore needn't look up to see who was there. Tsunade had nothing to say, after all what could she say? She'd failed Naruto and now he was gone. Tsunade heard Shikamaru raspy breath.

Shikamaru was bent over catching his breath with silent tears running down his face. It only took him a second to regain his breath.

"Naruto he's gone! Something has happened to Naruto!" he yelled desperately.

He eyed the Hokage with worried eyes. She still didn't look at him. The fact she seemed not to care enraged the brunette. He continued his glare.

"Damn it! Why won't you say anything?!" yelled Shikamaru angrily.

Tsunade still refused to look at him, but this time he noticed her shoulders shaking. He looked at the papers beneath her face. The papers were soaked. He sobs suddenly became a loud echo. Shikamaru had been so angry he never noticed Tsunade crying. He grimaced at his mistake.

"T-They t-t-ook him." she stuttered through sobs.

"Who?! Who took Naruto?" he demanded in a deadly tone.

"I-It's all m-my fault." She sobbed loudly losing what little composure she had left.

"What the hell do you mean? What's going on?! Answer me damn it!" yelled Shikamaru unable to keep himself under control.

Tsunade looked sadly up and met Shikamaru's enraged gaze.

"Hokage-sama!" interrupted an ANBU as he burst through the door.

Both looked over at the ANBU who seemed to have urgent news. They listened intently.

"Uzumaki-san escaped ROOT."

"ROOT?" asked Shikamaru aloud, but his question went unanswered.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

"Absolutely. I tailed Danzou as you requested, and overheard his followers reporting back. The blood in Naruto's apartment belonged to one of Danzou's people. Naruto gave them one hell of a fight resulting in the death of his ROOT captain."

'Naruto fought back? Naruto killed someone?' "What's going on?!" Shikamaru demanded loudly.

"I will fill you in soon just listen!" snapped Tsunade to Shikamaru as she returned her attention to the ANBU.

"Where is Naruto now?"

"We followed him as far as the forest, but lost his trail."

"Damn it!"

"That's not all. Danzou is pissed. He's issued an order to his ops to kill on sight. They are surely on Uzumaki-san's trail."

The ANBU bowed to Tsunade as he finished his report. Shikamaru visibly shook with rage, and Tsunade clenched her jaw.

"I will resume the hunt for Uzumaki-san." The ANBU stated respectfully.

The ANBU turned to leave as time was quickly running out for Naruto. If the members of ROOT found him he wouldn't stand a chance.

"No."

The ANBU turned to face Tsunade confused by her statement.

"I need you to keep an eye on Danzou and keep me posted. This goes much further than Naruto's elimination. He plans to overthrow me. I'm certain."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. She called off the search? His eyes glared at the Hokage. She really didn't care about Naruto.

"What about Naruto?!" Shikamaru shouted. "Don't you care at all?!"

"Listen you little brat! You do understand, right now _only_ ROOT is after Naruto."

"Yea I get that. You're only interested in saving your title."

"I thought you were smart. If I'm overthrown Danzou will be Hokage. Do you know what he'd make top priority? He'd give the order to ALL shinobi to kill Naruto. Right now he has a fighting chance, but if Danzou becomes Hokage there won't be anyone to stop him."

"But Naruto! You're not sending any ANBU to help him."

"That's because I have a pursuit team in mind already." Tsunade replied calmly as she possibly could.

AN:_** Don't forget to review! Please. It's important for me to know what you think. I appreciate every review I receive. : ) THANKYOU! **_

**Flightless Bird**, **Miss Uzumaki**, **Novus Ars, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**, **foxgodess07**, **animelvr**, **twilightserius**, **dimonyo-anghel**, **Shotou-chan**, **geetac**, **Shadow Kitsune67**,**Yami Ryo**, **Maiden of Books**, **foreverboundtopain**, **yaoihime22**, **Logoht**, **J'aime Manga**, **sesshomaru's one an only**, **Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**, **Just Miki**, **Inkwell of stars**, **Narnia-Moons**, **Sephonei**, **Narachan**, **Spiritwalker36**, **Xiashadow**, **Queen Brat**, **Luvtoushirou14**, **AkatsukiGurl21**, **10wolves**, **Vanessa**, **lunachiarolover**, **j.d.y. **, **Naya**, **Inumaru12**, **RipJawWolfFang**, **alexiel90**, **ShyLust**, **Simiashslittledemon**, **Windschild8178 **,**FallenPie**, **BravoContingency**, **mi5tan**, **Rishkaana**, **heakfreakinyes**, **alexa-catta123**, **snuggledingo**, **raineynight**, **Jessy_Uzumaki**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **Equestrian 4 life**, **lambtastic**, **minyaka14**, **kathie-rin**, **.Insanity**, **Sparky-kun**, **Hotchick09**, **middie4ever**, **DEATHinPINK94**,**chibi-kaze-sofia,****rubyparker93**


	20. The Storm

Things Never Change

Chapter 20 The Storm

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned.

AN: Okay don't hurt me! Just read the _**whole**_ thing…

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. She called off the search? His eyes glared at the Hokage. She really didn't care about Naruto. He just couldn't understand why she was so worried about herself when Naruto was gone and his apartment was blood splattered.

"What about Naruto?!" Shikamaru shouted. "Don't you care at all?!"

"Listen you little brat! You don't understand, right now the _only_ ones after Naruto are ROOT."

"Yea that I get, but what I don't understand is why your giving up!"

"I thought you were smart. If I'm overthrown Danzou will most likely become Hokage. Do you know what he'd make top priority? He'd give the order to ALL Konoha shinobi to kill Naruto on sight. Right now he has a fighting chance, but if Danzou becomes Hokage there won't be anyone to stop him."

"But _what_ about Naruto?! You're not sending_ any_ ANBU to help him."

"That's because I have a pursuit team in mind already." Tsunade replied calmly as she possibly could.

Shikamaru stood dumbfounded for a moment. Everything was happening way too fast for the geniuses liking. He was barely able to process the situation let alone act rationally. Shikamaru turned his head as the Hokage's door was knocked on. He watched to see who was about to enter. He stared at the door just waiting anxiously to see who she'd summoned.

The door opened swiftly revealing Kakashi followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru looked questioningly at Tsunade unaware of why they were there. After all they couldn't possibly be the search team. Right? Shikamaru glared daggers at them as they entered. Their mere presence in the room was infuriating especially Sakura's. All he could do was clench his fists to keep from punching her. He could still hear her voice clearly from that day. The words she spoke dug deep even now.

"Good your all here." stated Tsunade with her newly regained composure.

Sasuke stood looking stoic as usual, while Sakura was easier to read. Her face held nervousness. She must have sensed something was wrong. Shikamaru stared dumbly at Tsunade as she took on a commanding authority about her tone of voice.

"I have a mission for the four of yo-" Tsunade was interrupted by Shikamaru yelling.

"What! You can't be serious! You can't send _them_!" yelled the brunette distraughtly before glaring back at team Kakashi.

Kakashi and the others were confused to say the least. Even though Kakashi and Sasuke showed no signs of said confusion they were. Sakura however displayed her confusion for all to see. None of them had heard what had happened to Naruto. Sakura looked a bit annoyed at Shikamaru and the tone he directed towards them.

"I have thought about this, and feel that you and team Kakashi would be best suited for a pursuit mission." She replied to Shikamaru dismissing his outburst.

"You could send my team after him." Shikamaru offered in hopes she'd change her mind.

Sakura looked on wide eyed at the exchange of words between her master and Shikamaru. Sasuke actually raised an eyebrow in mild interest. Just who were they talking about pursuing and why was Shikamaru being so adamant about team seven not participating? Kakashi watched knowing already what the likely situation was.

"I've made my decision, and if you wish to go stop wasting time with your childish arguments!" Tsunade snarled.

"They don't know anything about him!" yelled Shikamaru angrily.

"Team Kakashi is the best tracking team we have aside from Kiba's team, not to mention they're closer to Naruto than your team mates, and therefore have a better idea of where he'd try to go."

"Naruto's missing?!" asked Sakura interrupting.

Tsunade looked downcast at the floor for a moment, before she looked back up at team Kakashi. Shikamaru's glare fixed upon Sakura. He remembered the way the pink haired kunoichi responded to the news of Naruto's suicide attempt. She didn't care about Naruto at all, and continued to berate the blonde even as he was dying.

'Don't pretend to care all of a sudden!' this thought was directed towards Sakura in particular.

He wasn't at all happy with this decision, but he would go with them for Naruto's sake. He just had to be on the pursuit team. He'd never forgive himself if he left it in team sevens hands. Shikamaru didn't even think team Kakashi would even care enough to_ really_ try to find Naruto. If he went along he could make certain they tried and force them to look efficiently for Naruto. That was the only reason he would go.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked in a worry laced voice.

Shikamaru listened intently to piece everything together as he himself was unsure of everything that had happened. All he knew for sure was that something awful had happened and this Danzou guy was behind it. His mind had finally slowed enough that he could take in the information.

"Currently Naruto is being pursued by members of ANBU ROOT."

"ROOT?" Sasuke questioned calmly and quietly never before having heard the term before.

"ROOT is an ANBU training department run by Danzou in which he personally funds. His subordinates answer to him alone." Kakashi answered Sasuke's question so that Tsunade could continue.

Shikamaru didn't seem to understand. "They're still considered ANBU right? Can't you just give them the order to back down?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not that simple. ROOT is not loyal to me, but to 'Konoha'. They only take orders from Danzou, and I fear a full scale rebellion is close." replied Tsunade in a serious tone.

"And what exactly does this all have to do with Naruto?" the pink haired kunoichi asked thoroughly confused.

It wasn't like Naruto had some precious gift like Sasuke's sharingan or Neji's byakugan so why would they want Naruto? He was just the cursed child no one ever wanted so why would someone take such an interest all of a sudden?

"I believe everyone in this room is already aware that Naruto is different." She replied sadly.

Upon hearing the words everyone but Sasuke looked at the ground. Sasuke always knew Naruto was different, but what exactly this difference was had never been brought up, which with Sasuke's conversational skills was a complete mystery. The raven-haired man was getting agitated though his features showed little sign of it.

"Just how _different _is the dobe?"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke a bit confused by the fact he didn't know by now. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared intently at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Don't you know anything about your own team mate?" he spat out coldly.

"It's not like you know that much more than we do." The raven-haired boy shot back.

"Actu-" Shikamaru was cut off by Tsunade who wanted to get back to the mission briefing.

"Naruto holds within him the nine tailed fox and it is the reason Danzou wants him, but for what I can't be sure. All I know is Danzou has dispatched all available ROOT members after him."

Sasuke's stoic features betrayed him and shock shown through his face. He had always wondered how Naruto had overpowered him at the valley of the end, but he never gave it much thought after that. He was secretly glad Naruto managed to beat some sense into him though he'd never admit it to anyone. Leaving Konoha would have been the biggest mistake he's ever made, well that would be_ if_ Uchiha's made mistakes…

"You never knew?" Sakura asked Sasuke after seeing the shock in his eyes.

"You did?" he asked trying not to sound put off.

"Yea. Tsunade-sama told me when I was healing him once. It was necessary to his treatment, but I was bound by honor to keep it secret." She replied glancing across the room at Shikamaru who didn't appear shocked by the news.

'Did he already know?' she thought looking at Shikamaru.

"Your mission is to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha. I'm not entirely sure of his condition at the moment that's why you must hurry."

"Is there evidence to suggest Naruto has been injured?" asked Kakashi.

"A significant amount of blood was found in his apartment, but we aren't sure it belongs to him."

"But if ROOT is after him wouldn't Konoha be most dangerous place to bring him?" interjected Shikamaru much louder than needed.

"I've already thought of that and have planned accordingly." She replied.

Shikamaru glared at the three before him. He'd much rather search on his own than with them. They didn't even care about him one bit, and to see Sakura feigning compassion was sickening and infuriating. He wanted to shadow bind her and squeeze the life from her, but he refrained from doing so. If they found Naruto injured his life might depend on her capabilities. He scowled but followed team Kakashi out of the Hokage's office.

"Shikamaru, wait I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Shikamaru turned back shutting the door behind him. Tsunade looked him right in the eyes. He could see the tears welling in her own eyes, and it almost made his heart pound. The intensity of her stare unsettled him very much so.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

Shikamaru refused to answer, and the silence only angered Tsunade.

"You brats have no idea how short life really is! You found the one you love and yet you hesitate to tell him! You're such an idiot." Snarled Tsunade, but her voice seemed more hurt than angry.

Shikamaru didn't respond and looked away from Tsunade who was crying freely with thoughts of Dan. She knew better than most how short life truly was. She lost her younger brother and the man she loved when she was younger, and the pain still lives in her heart. Tsunade still hadn't healed from the loss and she probably never will. She couldn't let Shikamaru have that pain trapped inside him.

"Are you going to tell him when you find him?!"

"Just what the hell should I say now after all this has happened?" he replied through his own tears.

'I failed to protect him again! I don't deserve to be with him…'

"The truth."

"I can't not now…can I?"

Tsunade grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt in her anger and grief. The anger and sadness in her brown eyes was evident. Shikamaru glared at her while she just held on tighter. His feet dangled above the ground.

"Are you just going to let him die believing no one loved him?!"

He froze listening to her words. It was true. Naruto could die from his injuries and Shikamaru was wasting time. If Naruto was going to die he should at least know he was loved. Shikamaru stopped resisting and Tsunade set him down seeing her words had finally sunk in. She wanted Shikamaru to be the level headed ninja she knew him to be as he headed out, and that was the only way she knew how to bring it out of him.

"Go find him and bring him back." She demanded through tears much as Sakura had asked Naruto to return Sasuke not so long ago.

Shikamaru nodded determinedly and left to grudgingly rejoin team Kakashi.

~Naruto~

'I can't believe this has happened…Granny Tsunade you betrayed me? I've done nothing but put my life on the line for the sake of a village that's always hated me…'

It had been hours since Naruto left Konoha and the sun was fading slowly. He was sad but no longer confused as he was before. Konoha was no longer a place for him to go nor a place to protect. He was a wanted criminal with no hope for a happy future. Naruto was destined to run for the rest of his life, and had come to terms with this fact even if it hurt him deeply.

Now he had to prepare to evade Konoha and its shinobi force. They would most likely hunt him down like they had when Sasuke left. Back then Tsunade had sent out genin, would she do the same this time? If she sent the genin he'd be able to escape them, except for Kiba and Akamaru. The sense of smell those two possess is strong. Kakashi-sensei would also be a problem if he summoned Pakkun for them as well. They could even be closing in on his sent even know. The blonde silently cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner.

Naruto sighed setting aside his sadness. There would be time to sulk and be unhappy later, right now however he needed to confuse any ninja hounds that may be on his trail. The blonde's facial expression was blank and his tears had long since dried. He gathered his chakra and formed the necessary hand seals.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said aloud in a flat voice.

He watched as his clones appeared all around him mirroring his blank expression. They did not smile or even display a quarter of the blonde's usual energy. They simply stood awaiting orders from the original. He had them all split off into different directions rubbing themselves along trees and such to disperse his scent. Mean while Naruto continued his lonely pace through the forest. He traveled southwest of Konoha headed towards The Land of Rivers, which was appropriately named.

The blonde eyed the river. He knew he could keep the hounds at bay by wading in the river. It was fall in this region and it was night fall. Harsh winds blew across his body, but the blonde lowered himself in the cold water anyway. He gasped hollowly as his body hit the water.

The frigid water nearly took his breath away and his body instantly went stiff with cold, but he pushed on through against the current heading Northwest towards the Land of Earth. His body shook and his muscles ached with the force he exerted to walk against the current. He saw a branch along the way stuck in some rocks and used it to cover his head so he'd be less noticeable from the trees above.

Naruto stared up at the moon as he pushed through the water. He looked up at the moon wondering why these things were always happening to him. Did he do something to deserve this fate? Maybe he'd been an awful person in a past life and that was why he had to be jailor of Kyuubi, why else would fate choose him?

Naruto hung his head in shame as he walked shakily on hoping soon he could get out of the river.

~Team Kakashi plus Shikamaru~

Kakashi shook his head as he watched Pakkun turn in circles trying to find a scent. Normally Pakkun was very efficient at tracking. The pug stopped in front of Kakashi and looked up shaking his head. Sasuke watched curiously at the pug's actions. Sakura stood confused, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Kakashi, his scent is spread out in every direction. I can't pinpoint the real scent."

"Then we'll search them all." replied Shikamaru determinedly.

"That's easier said than done kid! I can't distinguish one trail from another. It's as though a thousand Naruto ran through here!"

"Shadow clones…" muttered Sasuke.

"Knowing Naruto I'm sure that's what he did." stated Kakashi shaking his head. "He must think Konoha has betrayed him otherwise he wouldn't have gone through such lengths to keep us from finding him. He knows I'm the only one who uses ninja hounds." He said solemnly.

"You think he's running from us?" Sakura spoke softly trying to grasp the situation.

"There's no doubt. If he were in trouble he'd come to us, but he ran." Sasuke stated calmly.

"What?! You think he'd go to you for help?!" yelled Shikamaru.

Kakashi just stood there, but Sakura flinched and Sasuke stared at the brunette who was almost in tears. Sasuke looked angry that Shikamaru doubted that Naruto would go to them for help.

"Yes he would we're his friends!" replied Sakura.

"Some friends you all were…" Shikamaru replied while walking away from them. "He's been suffering his whole life and you never noticed once!"

Kakashi's gilt filled eye gazed at the ground in front of him while Sasuke refused to show the guilt he felt, which translated as a look of anger on his face. Sakura was near tears remembering the day she found out Naruto had tried to kill himself.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" yelled Sakura desperately.

"I remember that day clearly Sakura and you're damn lucky Ino got to you instead of me." Was all Shikamaru could say to her without losing control.

"You think I didn't care at all?" Sakura asked through a hurt voice.

"Honestly no. All you cared about was _your_ _precious_ Sasuke's condition. In fact all you ever cared about was Sasuke. You never paid Naruto any attention!"

"T-That's not true! You've got it wrong!"

"Really do I? Did you not first say Naruto deserved whatever he got?"

"That was before I knew what happened!" she said with tears rolling down her face.

"Yea but your tune didn't change after you found out did it?" he replied coldly.

"I-I didn't believe you. I just didn't think Naruto could do that to himself, and that no one noticed it. Besides I didn't think his life was in danger with the fox's chakra within him. But ever since that day I've been wondering if he would have done it still if I'd been a little nicer to him….or if I'd..."

"Oh come on drop the act already…you're a worse actress than Ino."

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably trying to talk, trying desperately to prove him wrong. Things weren't like he said. Naruto was her friend…right? At the time of the incident at the hospital she was already well aware of the Kyuubi's presence within Naruto. Sakura also knew Naruto wouldn't die so easily and couple that with the denial of his suicide attempt and it appeared she didn't care at all.

"Leave her alone already. You made your point. We all feel guilty for not being there." stated Sasuke coldly.

"I doubt that you feel guilty at all. I bet you aren't even seriously looking for him!"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." the Uchiha spat venomously.

The raven haired shinobi walked away from the group without a word. He glared as he passed Shikamaru, to which the brunette glared back with equally violent intensity.

"Damn Uchiha bastard…" muttered Shikamaru.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and whirled around. His eyes blazed with sharingan as he glared threateningly at the brunette who showed no signs of backing down. He stood ready for a fight. Shikamaru may be lazy but when it was time to fight he could whip up some energy fast.

"Wanna say that again!" yelled Sasuke angrily.

"You Uchiha are all the same. You're all traitors of the leaf and yet you've been granted leniency. You've done nothing but endanger this village and you're treated like royalty, and yet Naruto who has done nothing but put his life on the line to protect this place and has been shunned for something he has no control over!"

"I never asked to be treated this way! Besides you nothing of _me_ or my clan!" the Uchiha yelled angrily. "As for Naruto I knew he was mistreated but…" replied Sasuke quietly.

Sakura and Kakashi stood frozen by the scene that unfolded before their eyes. Both were unable to say anything to stop the blow that came. Shikamaru punched Sasuke in the face hard. Sakura gasped and Kakashi sprang in between the two before things got out of hand. Sasuke recovered quickly but Kakashi blocked him from striking back.

"Another well acted scene this time played by the Uchiha…maybe show business in both of your futures." stated Shikamaru sarcastically as he looked over to Sakura as well.

"Tch. You don't know a god damned thing!"

Sasuke recalled the day training had been cancelled. The day Naruto had tried to take his own life. The scowl on the raven haired boys face deepened.

~Flashback~

Sasuke left his house early in hopes to reach the bridge before Sakura left her house. Morning walks with Sakura were never pleasant for the Uchiha, so he always made a conscious effort to avoid them. The morning air was cool, but otherwise it was a nice day, not that it really mattered to someone who was basically a person full of hatred and anger as Sasuke was. It was midway through his walk when he heard that voice.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Hey wait up." called Sakura cheerfully.

He didn't slow down and instead quickened his pace, but she caught up with him despite his change in pace. There'd be no ditching her from that point so Sasuke didn't even try. He remembered thinking walks with her wouldn't be half as bad if she'd just shut up for a while.

"How are you today?"

"Hn." seemed to be his all purpose reply.

"Well that's good then. I'm doing pretty well myself…"

After that point he tuned Sakura's voice out. She kept on talking about something or other while the Uchiha wallowed in self pity and anger as usual. His pace was fast so the bridge came quickly into view and Sakura's voice grew louder as they stepped onto the bridge.

"UH…where's Naruto…he's such a loser. I mean we made it here on time." stated Sakura.

Sasuke didn't reply for he knew well that Naruto was there the whole time, but why would he conceal his presence? The Uchiha continued observing and analyzing the situation. Sasuke's thought process was interrupted by Sakura's yelling and Kakashi's arrival.

"Training's been canceled." stated Kakashi with a grin beneath his mask.

He vaguely heard Sakura bitching about Kakashi being unfair, but his attention was more directed toward Naruto. Something about him seemed really off. The Uchiha was going to say something before the blonde turned around to leave.

Sasuke stared at the blood on the back of Naruto's head, and turned to leave also only to find that Sakura was practically attached at his hip. Instead he walked home with Sakura, but he thought about Naruto's actions the whole way home even after he reached his home.

Sasuke didn't last long before he set out for 'a walk' right by Naruto's place. His conscience had gotten the best of him. He was almost there when he ran into Kakashi.

"Sasuke I've been ordered to take you for a training mission."

~End Flashback~

Sasuke's eyes started at the ground. The frown on his face was deep. He refused to look at anyone. The guilt was like nothing he'd ever felt before. This feeling inside him was stronger than the hatred he had for Itachi. He felt awful. He should have just gone to Naruto's from the beginning, but instead he let his pride rule his actions.

"None of this will matter if Naruto is captured or killed." Kakashi interrupted.

~Naruto~

"Stop right there Uzumaki Naruto, this has gone on long enough." said a pale young man with a short sword.

The blonde pushed chakra into his hands and feet and climbed onto the water's surface. He'd much rather run away than fight, but his enemy seemed determined. Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and there was a loud crash in the sky, and a flash of lightning lit the battle ground. Then came the rain which poured over the two shinobi whom stood in battle stances.

"What do you want from me!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It is not me personally, I'm simply carrying out orders." The pale man replied monotonously.

"And just what the hell are _your_ orders?!"

"Elimination of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Naruto's eyes looked downcast for a moment. A few months ago he set out to do the same. He wanted to kill himself, and now he was fighting to live, but why? He had nothing left. He didn't even have a home anymore yet this over whelming desire to _live_ burned brightly in his gut. It wasn't going to end like this. He wasn't going to let himself be killed here, and definitely not by this guy. Naruto decided in that moment he would die on his own terms and no one else's.

"And you think I'll just willingly die?" Naruto growled.

"I had hopes you might, but it seems you'll be making this difficult."

"You're damn right I'll make it difficult!" the blonde snarled.

"Such a pity and if you had just gone along it would have been quick and painless…" replied the pale man in an empty voice.

"Go to hell!" screamed the blonde as he rushed forward at the man.

The pale man blocked Naruto's kunai with his tanto. Naruto grunted as the cold metal pressed into his forearm and the feeling of warm liquid ran down his arm. He jumped back several paces while gasping lightly. The cut to his arm wasn't deep just painful. The cursed fox would soon heal it.

"Would you just give up already there's no way you will win against me."

"I'm not gonna give up! I'll make you eat those words!" Naruto growled fiercely.

Naruto brought his hands together and formed the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. He cried out his intentions and the clones appeared all around the pale man who simply smirked. Thunder roared over head and the rain showed no sign of letting up any time soon. Naruto ordered his clones to run a circle around his enemy hoping to confuse him with an outside attack but before his plan was under way the clones were dispelled by giant black and white lions.

'What the hell was that?!'

"That was Choju Giga." The man replied reading the look on Naruto's face.

"Cartoon beast mimicry?" the blonde muttered.

'I've never seen anything like it…' he thought.

The cartoon lions stood by their creator snarling at Naruto. Naruto sent in shadow clones as he was unsure of the cartoons capabilities. The clones fought and took down several of the lions leaving puddles of black. Naruto put his finger in the puddle bringing it to his nose and sniffed the black substance on his fingers.

'Ink?'

"I have a limitless army on my side…you will lose."

"Limitless army you say…well I have the same."

"There must be a limit to the number of clones you can summon."

"Not really." 'Thanks to the Kyuubi…' Naruto thought the last part hollowly.

Naruto summoned thousands of clones to which the pale man took down with his tanto and beast creations within seconds. Naruto watched wide eyed. He never imagined such a skinny pale man could take so many clones down so quickly.

'Shit he's too fast.'

The rain was so thick the battle field was almost blurred out by it. Naruto had trouble distinguishing the shapes he saw. A punch landed in his gut and the blonde reacted stabbing with his kunai. He felt the other mans blood and heard his grunt. The kunai stuck out of the man's arm, and he made no attempt to remove it.

The pale man thrust his tanto and Naruto dodged quickly but the blade ripped through his skin and in his weakened state he fell back hitting his head on a rock and sunk into the water. The storm caused the rivers current to swiftly carry the blonde away. The pale man watched as the bloody figure washed away.

~Team 7 plus Shikamaru~

Rain had begun to fall and harsh winds blew as the storm moved slowly throughout the fire country.

The two shinobi had fallen silent after their near battle, though their anger at one another didn't go away. Sakura seemed to calm down though her tear stained face shone in the moonlight. The silence was broken by a loud howl off in the distance.

The four shinobi jumped into action and followed the source of the howl. Pakkun stood waiting for Kakashi and the others to catch up. The pug seemed disheveled, but otherwise pleased with himself.

"Kakashi. I've been able to isolate a single trail leading to this river, after that my only guess would be he's traveling by river, and I assume since the one who made this trail was trying to hide their scent it's the real one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I believe if we follow the river we might be able to pick up his trail again."

Kakashi led the way down stream of the river. The others followed. Shikamaru's heart was pounding painfully in his chest. They just had to find him before it was too late. He had to tell the idiot what he meant to him!

"Keep an eye for ROOT." Kakashi added quietly.

They all nodded keeping a look out for anything suspicious or signs Naruto had been through. Shikamaru analyzed every up turned leaf and blade of grass. He cursed himself for not having any type of tracking skills. Without his team he was pretty useless even his clan jutsu was pretty useless without having his team mates for back up. The brunette frowned.

The storm was steadily growing worse and visibility was very low. Kakashi who led the group stopped abruptly, causing the rest to stop behind him and almost slam into one another in their attempts to stop. Sasuke and Sakura seemed somewhat relieved for a break, but Shikamaru was livid they were stopping already.

"The storm is getting worse by the minute, we'll have to head back to the village and set out when the storm lets up." Kakashi spoke loudly trying to be heard over the violent winds and crashing thunder.

Sakura knew their bodies wouldn't hold up much longer in this weather. Hypothermia could set in without them even knowing until it was too late, and that wouldn't do anyone any good. Sasuke seemed pissed Kakashi was postponing due to _some_ rain, which in reality was like a monsoon.

"NO! We can't leave Naruto out there! What about ROOT!" Shikamaru screamed in anger though the others just barely heard him.

Kakashi put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, which the brunette shrugged off violently. Kakashi hadn't expected the teen to welcome such familiarity, but he gave it shot in hopes of calming him down. He never imagined Shikamaru would get so worked up.

"We all want to find Naruto, but we can't find him if we fall ill with hypothermia."

"You can go but I won't _abandon_ him!" Shikamaru yelled fiercely at the silver haired jonin.

"No one's abandoning Naruto! We simply need to wait out the storm! It's too dangerous to continue right now but as soon as it clears we'll head back out!" yelled Sakura desperately trying to reason with him.

"Fuck you." Shikamaru snarled at the kunoichi, who was very shocked by his choice of words.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled grabbing Shikamaru who was about to run off.

"Let me go! I gotta find Naruto!" he yelled struggling against the silver haired jonin's grip.

"You'll get lost in the storm or worse you could die, and how would that help Naruto?"

"I can't just sit around while he's possibly hurt and being pursued!"

"You have too! For your safety and _his_."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked the brunette defensively.

"Right now Naruto's scared like a wounded animal. I'd suspect he believes us to be the enemy."

"He'd never hurt me." Shikamaru quickly replied, but his thoughts were unsure of his words.

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi asked as he tightened his grip on the shadow user.

Shikamaru stopped struggling for a second, and his eyes filled with tears and he stared at the river rushing by them. He couldn't be entirely sure, but he'd like to think Naruto would never hurt him.

"I have to try. What kind of friend wouldn't try?" muttered the brunette.

Kakashi sighed heavily. This reminded him of Naruto's attitude when Sasuke left. He wouldn't allow another to run away and possibly die. He still felt guilty for not reaching Naruto before he and Sasuke fought. Though Naruto managed to drag Sasuke back he sustained great injuries, mostly to his heart. The fight had forever put a strain between Naruto and Sasuke even if no one had noticed. A little piece of Naruto died the day he and Sasuke fought.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous Naruto can be."

"I don't care!" yelled Shikamaru trying to pull himself from Kakashi's grasp.

"You should care! How do you think Naruto would end up feeling if he killed his friend?!"

"I'm staying to look for him because I _love_ him." replied Shikamaru pulling a kunai from his pouch.

Even Sasuke was shocked by Shikamaru's declaration of love. Kakashi had known they were close but lovers? This was a difficult mission for someone who wasn't a friend but for Tsunade to send Naruto's lover? What was she thinking? Shikamaru was like a time bomb.

Before Shikamaru could use the kunai he felt a strong prick on his neck. He had just enough time to turn and see Sakura holding an empty vile I her hand. His eyes widened in realization and he heard the kunai hit the ground.

"Troublesome wench…" he muttered before he lost consciousness.

Kakashi caught him before he fell. Sakura was crying, and Sasuke really didn't want to head back, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave Konoha without the order to again. He wasn't about to become a rogue ninja again.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said with sigh.

The kunoichi nodded while she continued to cry. She felt badly for having to sedate Shikamaru, but it was for the best. Kakashi shook his head at the mess this situation had turned into. It was bad enough before with Naruto missing, then Shikamaru and Sasuke's near death match, a horrible storm, a confession of love, and a traitorous act all in one evening. Finding Naruto was going to be damn near impossible and the longer they waited the harder it would become, but they had to head back.

Kakashi sighed as they entered the village and headed straight for the Hokage's office. Kakashi had a lot to say to the Hokage about her choice to send Shikamaru on this mission. He had a feeling she knew all about his special bond with Naruto, which he didn't condemn but for the mission's sake it complicated things beyond comprehension.

"Sasuke, Sakura take Shikamaru to the hospital and wait there for me."

"Hai sensei!"

"Hn." Replied Sasuke as he reluctantly took Shikamaru and threw him roughly over his shoulder.

"Hey! Careful with him!" Sakura actually yelled at Sasuke.

The raven haired shinobi turned to meet her serious gaze, and adjusted the brunette to a more suitable position in his arms frowning all the while. Sakura had never yelled at Sasuke before, but her medical training had kicked in and it was more important than some crush at the moment. She'd done a lot of growing these past few months and stupid crushes weren't that important. Her career as a medical ninja however was.

They walked to the hospital quickly, though he was in no danger. Sakura used the smallest dose possible on him, and it worked. She took his pulse every so often to make certain his body was reacting normally to the sedative and it was.

~Hokage tower~

Tsunade's brown eyes over flowed with tears once again and her desk lye in pieces on the ground. The once strong kunoichi sat on the floor sobbing when Kakashi entered. He was shocked to see the Hokage in such a state. Something terrible happened. His eyes swept the room and he saw a shocked ANBU standing there.

"What happened here?!" Kakashi asked the ANBU seeing as how Tsunade couldn't stop crying.

"Kakashi-sempai…I have intel that suggests Uzumaki Naruto is dead."

"Are you sure about this?!"

"I'm afraid so…I overheard Danzou's subordinate reporting that he killed Uzumaki-san."

"And you're positive those were his exact words?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"NARUTO!!!!!" screamed Tsunade from her spot on the floor.

Kakashi looked over at the broken Hokage who had seen death too many times. Shizune held her shaking form and shed her own tears all the while trying to comfort Tsunade as best she could.

"He was gonna be Hokage someday…." Tsunade sobbed.

Kakashi turned and left without a word. It was sad when you lose someone close but to lose someone so young was very upsetting even for the war hardened shinobi that Kakashi was.

He headed straight to the memorial stone to visit Obito and now Naruto. He sat on the grass before the stone with tears welling in his eyes. His body shook and the rain had finally reached Konoha. He made no attempt to get out of the rain or impending storm.

He was angry he wasn't there for Naruto again, but he knew risking everyone's lives wasn't the right thing to do. He was leader of the squad and the squad's safety came before the mission. It was a hard truth, but he did the right thing, even though he felt like shit about it.

Tears dripped from his uncovered eye and were absorbed by his already wet face mask. He began to wonder if there was anything he could have done differently. The mission report from the mission in the land of mist came to the forefront of his mind. He should have left Naruto's part out. He should have lied or even just told the third Hokage off the record. He just never thought it would come to this.

"I'm sorry Minato-sensei…I failed you…and your son." He whispered aloud.

Kakashi buried his face in his hands and cried for what seemed like hours. The thunder crashed overhead and the lightning lit the names on the stone every time it struck. Kakashi tried but he couldn't move yet. He just sat there in the rain wallowing in his guilt.

"Kakashi." said a voice from behind him.

Kakashi turned to see Jiraiya standing in the rain extending a hand. Kakashi refused the gesture but got up on his own. He didn't feel like he deserved help after what Naruto had gone through. The grave look on Jiraiya's face told him the sannin knew of his pupil's death. Kakashi bowed before the sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama I…"

"The Hokage has sent me after you." His voice seemed empty.

"I see."

They walked quietly to the Hokage's tower. It took a long time in the storm for it reached points where you could barely see in front of you. They finally made it. Kakashi walked in first followed by Jiraiya who looked once outside the door before closing it. Tsunade motioned for the two to come closer.

Kakashi looked questioningly but he did as he was asked even non-verbal commands.

"I've just received intel from undercover ANBU that Danzou was furious that his subordinate failed to bring Naruto's body."

"Sounds pretty sloppy for a ROOT member." stated Jiraiya.

"That's exactly what I thought, so I had Inoichi and Ibiki interrogate him and then wipe his memory of the interrogation."

"So what happened?"

"The ROOT member failed to even confirm his kill. The rivers current swept Naruto away before he could even get a look."

"Did he injure him?"

"He claims to have gotten Naruto with his tanto, but he wasn't sure."

"Then let's go get Naruto then!" exclaimed Jiraiya happy his student might be alive.

"No."

"No?" both asked crestfallen.

"It's safer if he remains dead." Tsunade said.

"But his wounds?" asked Kakashi.

"The fox will heal him, and judging by the ROOT member's description he avoided vital points." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jiraiya.

"No, but he's much better off if everyone here believes he's dead." Tsunade replied.

"What about that lazy kid…" asked Jiraiya trailing his voice.

Tsunade's eyes were saddened but she didn't cry. She shook her head.

"Tell him Naruto's dead."

AN: Okay guys that's the end of this story…**don't hurt me please!** I want to continue with a sequel which I will start as soon as possible. It will take place three to four years from this point. Keep a look out for the release date on my profile. : ) I'm sorry I left you with a cliffy kind of but you'll have to wait. I really hate large time skips within one story, I prefer to do it in a sequel…

**Info about sequel**

SEQUEL IS UP! :)

Update schedule- every two weeks there will be an update (within reason)

Title- (very un-original but it works…) Things Never Change II

Team Kakashi will play minor rolls from here on out…from what I've got planned.(and don't think I've let them off the hook for ignoring Naruto.)

There is **NO** SasuNaru and **NO** m-preg (there are other ways for them to be parents anyways..), No lemons but it will get Fluffy.

Whew that's a lot to say. Lol. Sorry but I just had to lay it all out. But the lemon thing maybe I'll post it outside of the story as a separate thing so those who would like to read the lemon can and those who'd rather not can read without worries. I will see how it works.

Now, a huge thanks goes to ALL my reviewers! : ) (order is in first to last to review from the beginning to now.)

**Flightless Bird**, **Miss Uzumaki**, **Novus Ars, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**, **foxgodess07**, **animelvr**, **twilightserius**, **dimonyo-anghel**, **Shotou-chan**, **geetac**, **Shadow Kitsune67**,**Yami Ryo**, **Maiden of Books**, **foreverboundtopain**, **yaoihime22**, **Logoht**, **J'aime Manga**, **sesshomaru's one an only**, _**Hikari Kita Natsuyaki**_, **Just Miki**, **Inkwell of stars**, **Narnia-Moons**, **Sephonei**, **Narachan**, **Spiritwalker36**, **Xiashadow**, **Queen Brat**, **Luvtoushirou14**, **AkatsukiGurl21**, **10wolves**, **Vanessa**, **lunachiarolover**, **j.d.y. **, **Naya**, **Inumaru12**, **RipJawWolfFang**, **alexiel90**, **ShyLust**, **Simiashslittledemon**, **Windschild8178 **,**FallenPie**, **BravoContingency**, **mi5tan**, **Rishkaana**, **heakfreakinyes**, **alexa-catta123**, **snuggledingo**, **raineynight**, **Jessy_Uzumaki**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **Equestrian 4 life**, **lambtastic**, **minyaka14**, **kathie-rin**, **.Insanity**, **Sparky-kun**, **Hotchick09**, **middie4ever**, **DEATHinPINK94**,**chibi-kaze-sofia,rubyparker93,** **AnimeIceFox****, ****RogueNya****, ****Fluffy-luvr****, JDAINRIJMAF, ****Firefly-chan****,** **fatcat91,**** jtwsnw20,** **Ren-sensei**

Story stats

Reviews- 201

Hits-23,230

C2's-7

Favs- 97

Alerts-141

Words- 77,000

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! : )**_


	21. Authors Note

AN: Hey there! : ) I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up. I hope you'll be reading it too. Thanks everyone.

**Flightless Bird**, **Miss Uzumaki**, **Novus Ars, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**, **foxgodess07**, **animelvr**, **twilightserius**, **dimonyo-anghel**, **Shotou-chan**, **geetac**, **Shadow Kitsune67**,**Yami Ryo**, **Maiden of Books**, **foreverboundtopain**, **yaoihime22**, **Logoht**, **J'aime Manga**, **sesshomaru's one an only**, _**Hikari Kita Natsuyaki**_, **Just Miki**, **Inkwell of stars**, **Narnia-Moons**, **Sephonei**, **Narachan**, **Spiritwalker36**, **Xiashadow**, **Queen Brat**, **Luvtoushirou14**, **AkatsukiGurl21**, **10wolves**, **Vanessa**, **lunachiarolover**, **j.d.y. **, **Naya**, **Inumaru12**, **RipJawWolfFang**, **alexiel90**, **ShyLust**, **Simiashslittledemon**, **Windschild8178 **,**FallenPie**, **BravoContingency**, **mi5tan**, **Rishkaana**, **heakfreakinyes**, **alexa-catta123**, **snuggledingo**, **raineynight**, **Jessy_Uzumaki**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **Equestrian 4 life**, **lambtastic**, **minyaka14**, **kathie-rin**, **.Insanity**, **Sparky-kun**, **Hotchick09**, **middie4ever**, **DEATHinPINK94**,**chibi-kaze-sofia,rubyparker93,** **AnimeIceFox****, ****RogueNya****, ****Fluffy-luvr****, JDAINRIJMAF, ****Firefly-chan****,** **fatcat91,**** jtwsnw20,** **Ren-sensei, ****PoseidonDemon****,****Miropa****,****An author alone in the dark**** ,****Karasu Kagami**

Story stats

Reviews- 237

Hits-30,104

C2's-7

Favs- 113

Alerts-139

Words- 77,000

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! : )**_


End file.
